Double Take
by LivRose
Summary: Bella has been having a bad week. To top it off she just witnessed something she really shouldn't have and gets abducted by a Mr. Cullen. Will Bella conquer depression?Will her secrets come out? Will Emmett find a suit that fit him? MOBWARD Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella has had a rough past few days. To top it off she just witnessed something she really wasn't supposed to and was abducted by a Mr. Cullen. Will Bella conquer her depression? Will Bella's secrets come out? Will Emmett find pants that fit him? Rated M for violence attempted rape and lemons in the future. This is really an intense story at parts, especially in the beginning so be warned. **

**Hey everyone, I have read some really cool Mobward stories and I was like 'hey lets try it' I really like these kind of stories :D**

**I want to let everyone know that everyone is going to be out of character. There are going to be some of the same things like for example Emmett's personality but different traits are going to appear for the different characters.**

**I'm planning on updating once a week. Though these chapters aren't going to be too long like in my other story. I realized that I was trying to hard to make them long and that sort of stuff so it took me longer to actually write them. **

**All of the characters belong to SM. So with out a further adieu I give you my second story 'Double Take' **

**Chapter 1**

"A-are you sure?" I rubbed my face refusing to cry.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan. There is nothing we can do for your friend. I am truly sorry." The doctor said in a sad voice.

"Ok, but, but can I have a second with him first?" I pinched the bridge of my nose preparing for what I was about to do.

"Sure, I'll be outside the room when you are done." The doctor had a grave face as he turned around and left the small room.

I turned to my best friend in the whole world and looked at his extreme burns and broken limbs. I coughed out a cry and buried my face in the bed. I didn't cry, I couldn't I was a shell right now.

I lifted my head and looked at my friends stilled form. I raised my hand to his unburned hand and held it for a minute before I could speak. When I did it was only a whisper. "Jake I'm so sorry, I should be in your shoes not you, I love you, you are my best friend, but you need to go now, I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. If only I was less stupid and less of a cry baby you would never have had to visit me. I'm so sorry Jake, tell Charlie I love him." I choked out another cry and I kissed his hand and left the room.

I walked past the doctor, I walked past all of his friends, I walked past everything I just needed to get away from it all. I refused to cry, I refused to be upset, I refused to feel.

I walked out of the hospital and made my way to the parking garage I went to the top floor of parking via the elevator.

I slowly crept my way to my old red truck. I folded my arms over the steering wheel and rested my forehead against it also. I closed my eyes and flashes of the past few hours flew past me in a blur. First me and Jake jumping around on my bed being goofballs then Jake declaring that he was so extremely hungry so we ordered a pizza. When the pizza came Jake refused to get it he demanded that he be left in bed while the "woman" gets the pizza, I knew he was joking so I got it anyways, I didn't want him to pay for the pizza anyways.

I made my way down the large stair case and to the front door, I wasn't even half way down the stairs when their was a loud thud, I thought nothing of it and kept on going to the pizza. I was at the door when I heard a shrieked from outside. I swiftly opened the door and looked at the pizza delivery girl in question, she only pointed up and her mouth was agape. I steeped out of the house and looked up also.

What I saw was something I didn't expect, the whole top floor was on fire. I shrieked and tried to run in the house but the delivery lady grabbed me and whipped out her phone and was calling the police, I was trying to get away from her to go get Jake but she was some sort of hulk and kept me in place. I looked up to my bedroom window, their was a shadow moving in it, I felt relief and screamed Jake's name telling him to come out of their, but when he came to the window he had a dead look on his face and he held his hand to the window and lisped 'goodbye' I shrieked and screamed yelling for him to just get out but he turned around and disappeared.

After the fire was put out I was told to go to the hospital, I did in a daze, they gave me a room and told me they'd be back shortly, but it was too late I'd already passed out. I woke up in a daze, looked around everything coming back to me. I ripped out the IV's that they stuck in my arms and scrambled out of the room, a strong man caught me and held me back, they sat me on my bed and explained Jake's condition to me. They let me dress and then they led me to Jake's room. That's where the doctor told me that their was no hope for him to survive.

A yell startled me from my sleep, I sure as hell was tired of screaming for today so I just started my car and made a move to drive away, I'd probably have to find a hotel to be in tonight. I backed out and started to drive to the exit. I made it past the first row of cars and had to stop a car was stopped in the middle of the path way, I looked around trying to find the bastards that had the nerve to park here, I spotted 3 big men all dressed in black and one man in a cheep looking button up open. If I wasn't such a shell at the moment I might have found this situation funny, one you see on TV. But what I saw next made me scream. One of the men picked up the cheaply dressed man and threw him off of the roof.

I stood their wide eyed, the three men turned around to face me then. Two of them smirked at the sight of me and one of them looked extremely worried. The two who smirked came to my truck and guarded each of my ways out. The worried one just went to the car.

The man to my left tapped on the window. I sighed and rolled the window down about 3 inches.

"Little lady, your going to have to come with us now." He smirked and the guy to my right let out a Hinayana laugh.

I shuttered slightly and shut my car off wound up my window and ushered for the man to step back. I got out of my truck and looked to the man that was at my window. "Am I going in the car or off of the building?" I asked seriously.

The man looked at me questionably the to the man on the other side of the truck. The worried guy came out of the car and spoke "Mr. Cullen said that we should bring her to him." I jut nodded and started walking to the car. I stopped halfway their and turned around to the two men behind me. "Would it be better for effects if you knocked me out, you know so I can't see where I'm going and such?" The two men looked at each other and then the guy pulled out his but and I suppose whacked me on the head with the but of his gun, I'm not sure cause I passed out.

**Ok everyone thank you for reading this PLEASE click on the review button and grace me with your opinions on this story so far! It will be greatly appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I got more views than I expected and I got 3 reviews which made me HAPPY! So I decided to update a little sooner than a week! :D**

**In this chapter we are going to experience M rated material so just be warned O_O'**

**This chapter isn't completely original so I'm sorry if that offends people, I just want to make it clear that from after this chapter and then on I'm not going to 'borrow' as much as I did here in this chapter. **

**Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a dark cell. I had to squint in the darkness to make out how large the room was. I found out that it wasn't big at all.

I sat up on the cot that was provided for me and slumped against the cold slightly wet wall. I put my head in my hands and immediately winced. I touched my cheek and felt dried something. Probably blood considering I winced at the touch. I patted my head where it hurt and rubbed my acing wrists. I sat there staring into the complete darkness for who knows how long before the door opened.

The three men came in again. The worried one in the doorway and the other two by my bed. I looked up at them, the bigger of the two looked at me and I saw something in his eyes that made me scared. It was want, and not the nice kind of want. I closed my eyes then, refusing to look anymore. The man ordered the other two out of the room.

The worried one spoke this time "Aro, Mr. Cullen said not to hurt her." He said in a small voice.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, she's going to like it eventually." their was an evil grin on his face then. I all but pissed my pants in that moment. But I Bella Swan refused to show fear. The two men slowly made their way out of the room and I heard the door lock shut. I gulped and shuttered on the bed.

The one named Aro whipped around to look at me. His eyes were fierce and I couldn't help but whimper slightly.

Aro's smile widdend as he roughly yanked my legs down to the very end of the cot. He pulled out a pair of hand cuffs then. I couldn't help it anymore I let out an ear piercing scream and started thrashing on the bed and tried to get up he quickly shoved me down on the bed and hand cuffed my right hand to the top of the bed. I started thrashing around widely and kicking as I could. He slapped me then and grabbed my left arm and hand cuffed it to the bed.

He smiled like a demon down to me. He spoke with dominance in his voice. "Stay still little girl, It won't hurt so much I'll make it harder for you if you try anything." He jumped on top of me when he finished his speech. Me not taking any of his little speech into consideration kicked him with as much force as I could muster up and he flew back. My ankles hurt so bad now.

Aro got up off of the floor and spat "you bitch" in my direction. He pulled out a knife then. "I told you you little skank whore that if you tried anything It was just going to get harder. He quickly cuffed my legs to the bed and straddled my lap. He put the knife to the valley between my breasts and said in a cold hard voice. "He you go bitch let me help you take this nice shirt of yours off." and with that he cut down and dragged the knife down my whole body tearing the shirt open and cutting my skin slightly in the proses. I screamed out as loud as I could as I felt some blood pull on my stomic.

He smiled down on my body. "You have a fit body now don't you bitch? I can see some deffination right here, (he dragged the blade across my stomic making some blood pull) and here." he again scraped my body with his knife.

I let out a wail then I still hadn't cried but I was sure going to if he kept this up. "mmm my my you just look so delicious laying here for me." Aro had wild eyes as he bent down and licked the line of blood up from his first cut on me.

I had no arms to fight him off and I had no legs to kick him off. So I did the only thing I could think of doing and spit on his face.

He growled at me and sat up whipping the spit off of his face. "I see that you just love to use that big mouth of yours, let make some good use of it and put it to work." He then moved forward on me positioning himself on my chest. I started to cry now. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I just wailed and wailed while Aro was unzipping his pants. Right as "little Aro" was out of his cage I heard a loud crack and the door to my cell was bust open and a man stalked up to Aro, Aro had wide eyes that shown with fear. This mystery man grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room.

I was quivering on the bed, my cuts stung like fuck and were just gushing with blood. My head and cheek throbbed from earlier and my ankles and wrists were chafing. The mysterious man called out for an "Emmett" to come in the room and his eyes widdend when he walked in. The mysterious man whispered to this Emmett guy, but he nodded none the less and Emmett walked to me and gently uncuffed my hands and legs as soon as I was free I shot right up and took the knife that was used on me and looked at Aro he was holding his head. I looked to him and he looked to me, I held the knife up for him to see. With no warning I whipped it at him, everyone in the room sucked in a breath and all looked to the horrified Aro, the knife was one inch to the left of his head. I said in a cold dead voice "don't forget you knife bastard" before I passed out onto the cot.

I was bearly aware of being lifted to a car and a short drive and being taken out of a car and being taken into another building and eventually laid on a bed. Once I knew that it was a real bed I just let the darkness overtake my body. I don't know how long I slept or what time it was when I did. All I know is that I have never slept so soundly in my life.

**Ok I know this chapter was really short and all but I just needed to show that Bella is feisty and strong minded/willed. Hope you all liked this, I know this chapter really wasn't to original but I think the next few are really going to break off from it :D **

**Make me happy again by pressing that button and reviewing!! If you do I'll update sooner! Otherwise I'll update in a week :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Livi **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Thanks for all of the reviews I got :D I'm happy that most people are enjoying what I'm writing here.**

**Their are links on my profile for what Bella's room looks like as well as her outfit and Emmett's first suit... so go check them out if you want to.**

**I made this chapter a little longer because of how short the last one was, so I hope you all enjoy!!**

**Also I need to say that I got some of my inspiration from another Mobward story called "Dream like You'll Live Forever" by Lozz5159 So you should defiantly check out that story and review about how amazing that story is! Because the story really is genius!**

**Ok so here is my next chapter :D**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to sunlight pouring in from a window. I opened my eyes and winced. I put my arm up to shield from the bright light and waited for my eyes to adjust. I lowered my arm with a huff. I sat up and winced at my mistake.

I looked down on my body, I was still in the same cloths as I had been in the last time I was coherent. I opened up the flaps of my shirt and looked at my battered body. I fingered the thin scratch that was left over running down my body. It didn't hurt so much if I thought about it. It just looked bad with all of the blood stained cloths. I tried to figure out the best way to clean up the scratches and cuts when it clicked in my mind. I didn't know where I was.

I looked around the room then. The room was painted a white with very few pieces of black scattered as decorations around it. Even the bed spread was white. I suddenly felt misplaced here. I wasn't something that fit. I was dirty, bloody and gross.

Their was a small knock on the door. I didn't know how to respond so In true me fashion I called out in an alluring voice for the person to come in. Something that I learned worked out great in these types of situations. A few seconds passed before the door slowly opened. A beautiful blond came into the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and she covered her mouth with one hand. I looked the other direction. Ashamed. I may be better at this than other people, but it still hurt none the less.

I heard her walk over to the bed and I felt as their was pressure on the opposite side. I felt as a small hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked to her again. Their was a tear threatening to fall. So I turned to her and smiled showing her I was alright even though I know I wasn't.

She put on a small smile and stood up and wiped the under of her eyes. Then she spoke in a soft voice. "Excuse me Miss. I'm Rosalie but please call me Rose. I was told to help you get cleaned up and have new cloths." She smiled a real smile then. I couldn't help it but smile back.

"Thank you, I can clean myself up if you don't mind, just show me where the bathrooms are and I'll be just alright." I said in a smooth voice, nothing that I was feeling but I thought that tone would be appreciated now. One of my first lessons or rather notes I learned from my experiences was the tone of your voice. You see I learned from the masters.

"Come with me, there is a bathroom threw this door, I'll help you get cleaned up don't worry, I've had to clean up my husband many of times before. I practically have a degree in bandaging. I'm really sorry about what happened. Ed- Mr. Cullen is usually on top of things. He is beating himself up over what happened last night." Rose said helping me hobble into the bathroom my ankles were sore from kicking Aro and also from the cuffs.

"Oh." was all I said. I also learned that keeping it simple was key. To talk as little as possiable, but still give enough input that nobody would think to much about it. You see, I had my assumptions of what was happening around me and with those thoughts I didn't know how to exactly address them at this point in time either. I'm not like these people, so close but so far away.

Rose started a bath for me and I looked around the bathroom. It to was white. Simple, and white. The way I liked it, and that made me just a tad bit happier about my whole situation. Rose cleared her thought telling me that the bath was ready. I undressed blushing slightly, not used to being naked around women especially as pretty as Rose, but once my body was submerged in the soothing water it was all worth it.

I winced but I knew that it was all part of the process. Eventually I got used to it and I settled in and Rose handed me a washcloth and I started cleaning my cuts and grime off my body. After the bath water turned a nasty color Rose drained the water and told me to stand up, time for a shower.

As she switched the water flow Rose slapped my arm. She spoke in a joking voice "wow you certiantly clean up well, your hot as hell" She grabbed shampoo which I was excited about because it was the same I use at home, she started to wash my hair. Her fingers worked skillfully over my scalp. I winced once where I suppose I was hit with the but of the gun. She realized this and was gentle form then on. She was really nice and we started talking.

She never asked me my name but I guess the conversation just flew that way, it was actually nice to have regular conversations for once in my life. We talked about silly things like celebrity news and serious things like Haiti. Conversation just went with the flow, I learned a lot of things about Rose in that half hour. That was again something else I learned, to find out about what you are dealing with, and to remember every detail. _It surly does come in handy depending on who's hands it falls into_ I thought sarcastically. But honestly It was nice to have someone in my life at this point. When the water got cold she left the bathroom I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my freshly cleaned body.

I called out to Rose and she came in and went to the mirror and got out some gauze and some liquid. I was slightly scared what she had was rubbing alcohol. I couldn't remember if that was the shit that stung or if it was something else so I just raised my eyebrow at her. She smiled, but some how I couldn't smile back, her smile seemed forced.

I removed my towel and she poured it onto my cut. I let out a string of fucks, god dammits, holy hell's and mother fuckers. She just chuckled and I was about ready to punch her face, I even lifted a fist. She just laughed even more and slapped my ass saying "oh geeze Missy, you are just too funny when you look mad!"

I took over cleaning out my wounds after that I looked in the mirror and dabbed my head wound, it really wasn't that bad, most of it was actually in and under my hair anyways, not visible to the eye unless you were really looking for it.

"So. What size do you wear?" Rose asked sizing me up with her eyes. We kind of got past the shy quietness of each other after I got naked.

"I wear a size 3 in pants and I'm a small in shirts, 7.5 in shoe if that's what your asking." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok well that works perfectly! This closet has cloths that are 3's and 5's and shirts smalls and mediums! The shoes are going to be to big for you though." Rose pondered to herself.

"Oh, that's ok, my um, ankles really hurt after yesterday." I looked to my feet and winced.

"Oh, yeah right. Well I don't want you to have to hobble over here and pick what you want to wear. So I'll just grab you something ok? You said that you like to go with comfort and yet stylish." she walked into a closet and her voice was muffled. "So we should be looking on the left." That sparked my interest and I really wanted to limp my way over to the closet and followed her.

Rose came out with a shirt and a look in her eyes that could only be described as happiness. I took one look at the shirt and nodded my head it really was a pretty shirt, blue checkered. She ran back in the closet and came back out literally seconds later with black skinny jeans. I nodded my head mutely. I wasn't really in the mood to be all bouncy and shit. I just wanted to crawl back inside of myself and become a shell again.

She gave me a smile and rolled her eyes. "Now its time to get to the fun part." She smiled and went back in. She came back about two minutes later with a bra and undies set that was the same color as the shirt. I rolled my eyes but grabbed the anyways. I hobbled to the bathroom and put them all on. I looked in the mirror and I did look nice. But the way I looked and the way I felt were completely different. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Rose gave me a once over before she let a big smile come over her face. She pulled me over to a vanity mirror and let me sit down. She pulled out a hair dryer and a curling iron she also took out some makeup. I sighed but let her do as she wanted.

She dried my hair and she gasped as she saw my natural curls in my hair. She smiled and complemented me on them. I was used to it but I still appreciated it from her. She did my make up light just using a little mascara and eye-liner. She put on a little foundation but I didn't really need it.

"You look hot!" she laughed and smiled wide. I nodded my head in thanks and then their was a knock on the door. Rose went and got it. Their was a blond man that I never had met standing their. His eyes widened as he gave me a look over. I just turned around and walked to the window I limped a little and eventually I just leaned and looked out.

Rose came to my side then and put her arm on my shoulder. "I have to go now, I'm going to go make you some lunch. You must be hungry. My brother Jasper here is going to watch over you. He's a little pussy so he probably will sit in the hallway and not talk to a hot mama-jama like yourself. But if you need anything just go ask him ok?" She smiled at the end.

I just nodded my head and gave her a half smile. She smiled back and skipped out of the room. The door closed and I looked around the room, the guy was just standing their looking at the floor. "You can wait outside, I honestly don't care." I said in that same alluring voice as I used on Rose the first time. He seemed shocked and his head snapped up to mine. I let my eyes show no emotion. I thought I saw his eyes streign for a second before he turned around and left. I turned around when I heard the satisfying click of the door closing tight.

I pressed my forehead against the cool glass and shut my eyes. Flashes of Jake in the fire crossed against my mind and eyes. Then flashes of Charlie and Rene came next. I pounded a fist on the glass in frustration. I turned to the wall and was tempted to kick a hole right threw, but I had bear feet right now. Not a good idea. So instead I put my forhead against the window and I refused to let the tears come. But they didn't particularly listen. They didn't pass out of my eyes but when I heard the knocking on the door my vision was blurry and I had to blink a few times. I turned around to see who came in my room this time. The big guy from last night Emmett I suppose his name was and Jasper came in my room. Emmett carrying the food on a tray.

He set it on the desk on the wall next to the door and walked in. He kind of shuffled in. I had to laugh at his ridiculous outfit, so I did, I for the first time in how long laughed. I placed my hand on my chest and laughed a good laugh. Emmett looked at himself and then looked at Jasper. He to had a smirk on his face, although he wasn't laughing. "Whats so funny?" Emmett asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"I believe she is laughing at your outfit Em." Jasper spoke for me.

"Oh..." He did a quick 360 and then spoke "I call it gangsta' chic." (**Pic. In profile, I don't like describing cloths so I have a picture )** That got me laughing all over again. Even Jasper let out a chuckle.

The laughing died down and I thanked Emmett with a smile and then I turned back to the window.

"darlin' aren't you hungry?" Jasper asked with a southern draw.

I just shook my head no. I honestly didn't at all, and again I was going to try not to talk, strategy, I always play the game to win, and lately I have been rolling the dice wrong, I'm going to get back on track and roll me some double 6's.

"You have to eat something. You have been asleep for almost a whole day, and who knows when the time before that was." Emmett spoke up.

"I'm honestly not hungry, but I'll tell you what, I'll eat that food when I do feel hungry." I said in that calm smooth voice. I had been perfecting it for ages so I wasn't surprised by the answer that I got back.

"Ok Miss. Sounds good, I'mma stand guard for a little bit so if you need anything just give a hallah' and I'll be here." Emmett said smiling.

I nodded my head and I stood at the window and looked out. Emmett closed the door on his way out so I let all of my grief and sadness show on my face and in my eyes. I didn't cry, no that's for sissy. I just went numb and looked out the window. Its like I went in a trance then, I never moved and I went all numb and I stood their all day watching the sun slowly sink down behind the trees. I didn't know what time it was nor did I care I just stood their.

I heard a knock on the door but I didn't care I just stood their. It was as if I honestly was inside of my self at that moment, it wasn't the best feeling, but it certainly was an improvement. I heard someone clear their thoughts but I didn't turn. I stayed in place. I heard footsteps coming closer and then a big hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn my head to the person I just closed my eyes as I saw no more of the sun.

The hand shook my body. I slowly turned my head to the person, Emmett it turns out to be and opened my eyes. He gasped and his eyes widened. "Miss. Whats wrong?!" he grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Let go of me." I said in a cold detached voice.

He did abruptly. "I'm sorry. I...uh..I brought you some dinner." Emmett pointed to another tray this one sitting on the bed. I nodded and pressed my head against the cool glass once again.

"I see you didn't eat any of your lunch." I could hear the frown in Emmett's voice.

I just stayed silent. And closed my eyes again. I willed him to just leave me alone. My wish was granted when I heard the door click shut.

I closed my eyes again and stood their at the window. I felt arms circle around me then and I was being spun around fastly. I must admit that I squealed.

"I knew their was a squeal in you!" I heard Emmett's voice booming in my ear.

He put me down and turned me to him. "Now listen here Missy. You eat some of your dang dinner or else I'm going to have to get a blender and a funnel...trust me...its better tasting this way." Emmett chuckled his hands on my hips.

"I'm not hungry honest." I said in that voice.

Emmett looked dazed for a second before he shook his head and looked me in the eyes again. "Eat."

"No." I responded with hard eyes. This time I used the tone of voice I bearly used.

"Fine. I warned you." Emmett stalked off.

I walked back to the window, it was dark outside I glared letting all of my frustration out. I heard the a door slamming the pounding coming up the stairs. I ran over to my door and I locked it.

I winced as I heard the door handle jiggle. I walked back to the window. That's when the yelling started. "MISSY YOU LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!" Emmett yelled.

I just stayed quiet. I heard shuffling on the outside of the door then the pounding started. I just turned to the window. It was a thick door. I figured after a good 10 minutes he'd leave me alone. Eventually I heard more foot steps on coming closer and then more pounding. I rolled my eyes, this was ridiculous.

"Missy! Open up now!" I heard Rose yell.

I cursed to myself, this wasn't going to let up, I guess they should learn how stubborn I really can be. Now sure seems like a good time.

That's when It all went quiet. I swear I heard the chills run down the spines of whoever was all out their. I listened and I heard a few muffled voices, I heard some people walking away. I sighed and turned back to the window. That's when I swore to myself, I heard a key going into the lock. I froze in spot.

I heard some people come into the room, they flipped on the light switch and I hissed as the light hurt my eyes yet again. I heard someone stalk up to me and I whipped around to find that it was Emmett, he had determination in his eyes.

I walked forward not noticing someone else in the room. I walked to the desk that had the food on it. I grabbed the dinner tray and walked back to Emmett. He had a cocky smile on, boy was he wrong. I smiled at him, building his confidence then I ran to the window and whipped it open and threw the contents out of the window. Then I spoke in a dark voice "I told you I wasn't fucking hungry, I don't care if I'm a girl or what the hell you have going on in that fucking crazy mind of yours. I'm not going to be forced to eat, and I don't take well to being threatened. You have a lot to learn Emmett. To start off I'm a vegan. Or am I lying. Seems to me you know nothing about me. Read up buddy." I said and turned back to the window.

I heard a quiet chuckle and then I heard two sets of foot steps leave the room. That was the last straw. I fell to the ground then. I had enough of everything.

**Thank you for reading my story, please click that beautiful button below and review this chapter!! If you do I'll update sooner!!! Other wise I'll just wait a week to update! :D**

**- Livi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I didn't get that many reviews so I didn't update but I'm here now! :D  
I did get three reviews but which is pretty dandy but not what I was looking for.  
Any who, here's the next chapter, again their is going to be links in my profile if you want to see what things look like, if you want to skip all of the blabidy blah blah of my profile the links are going to be at the very bottom :D**

**Chapter 4**

I didn't move all night. I thought a lot. Most of it was depressing things, but I also asked myself simple questions like 'why didn't I pee yet' and 'why am I not hungry?' I really didn't care so I just laid their.

I don't think I ever slept I just laid on the floor, although time did seem to pass by very quickly. I say this because I did remember Rose come in sometime after the sun was up. I heard the plates drop on the ground and I felt her shaking me trying to "wake me up". I didn't move at that point, its not that I couldn't its more like I didn't want to.

She was screaming but I didn't care, but at the same time I willed her to shut the fuck up, it was just to high pitched. I heard foot steps and soon I was in Jasper's arms. I looked at him and he looked at me. He put me back down on the ground and pulled Rose out of the room she was screaming the whole time for him to help me. Jasper was smarter than I gave him credit for. If I honestly gave a damn I would have thanked him. But at this point I was just comfortable blocking everything in the world out. This isn't something you can be taught, but it is something that u can be put in the situation of, I was never put in it before, but I give those who did do that credit.

I heard Emmett come in later that day, I couldn't see the sun at this point and I had windows on both sides of my room. That must have meant it was noonish. He clopped into my room wearing a suit that looked a lot like the one he wore yesterday. He got eye level with me and said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry Missy...about yesterday, that was out of line. Edward took my blender privileges away from me, I just want to let you know, your right, nobody knows anything about you here. I'm really sorry, and I want to let you know that you can talk to me any time." Emmett sighed when I didn't give a response. "well, I brought your lunch up for ya'. Please try to eat something ok?"

I rolled my eyes at him, I was facing the other way now, he had gotten up after his sigh. He left the room. Something in me drew me to the plate of food that he brought, I don't know what it was, I wasn't hungry at all but I was just drawn to it.

I looked at the repulsive looking food that was sitting on my plate, I didn't know what it was, and that's saying a lot because I am, or was a professional chef. I looked around at the stuff located on the plate. Their was a fork so I picked it up and poked whatever was on the plate. The fork didn't even go threw the 'food'. It was rock hard.

It was like a light bulb flashing in my mind. I smirked wide, I walked to the door. I was a little unsteady probably from the lack of food in my body. I knocked on the door then walked to the bed. Emmett walked in he smiled at me and then asked me what I needed, and trying to hide my smirk I asked for a knife.

He was out of the room in a second and then was back with a knife. He smiled at me and then turned to leave the room again. "Wait" I said before he closed the door. He opened it and stood in the door way. "What is this exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um...I'm not sure, Rose made it." He smirked and then left.

I sat down on the ground my back resting against the foot of the bed. I took a breath, and raised the knife to my arm. You might be wandering what the hell possessed me to do this, its kind of a jump right? Well I heard that some of the people who did go into situations like these actually cut themselves to relieve some of the pain that they were in, but the one case that stuck in my mind was the one where someone heard a voice in their head of a loved one, I wanted that, I needed to hear that voice, I needed to feel it again.

And it worked....kinda....I heard Jake growl at me, I relished in the sound of his angry voice. But Jake wasn't good enough, I wanted Charlie. So I sank the knife into my wrist and hissed at the pain. It was an experience. I have been in a shell for the past week, and every time I'd come out of that shell I was crying, but this time it wasn't tears of sadness in my eyes. I didn't cry I just let the feeling wash over me, it didn't hurt as much as someone would think and it felt liberating. The others were right, it was hard to explain.

I raised the knife to my arm again after the first was done. That's when I heard it, I heard Charlies voice in my head screaming at me, it wasn't what I had wanted at all, it didn't make me feel close to him again it made me feel like a stranger to him. So I picked up that knife and whipped it at the wall. It stuck their, I looked down to my bloody arm, I had to ask myself what the fuck was I doing, this whole situation was stupid. The people who did the experiment were on the bottom of the chain, they were the lab rats, I was no lab rat.

I was taught better than this. I was stronger than this, I was going to get threw this.

I went to the bathroom and I washed my arm off, and I went to where Rose found the band aids the first time and I put one over the cut I just made. I went back to the room and I looked at the repulsive food that was on the plate. I shook my head and put it on the table next to the door. That's when I felt it, I needed to pee. I rushed to the bathroom, while I was in their washing my hands I heard someone come into my room and take the lunch tray and leave a dinner tray, I also heard them walk to the one wall and begin to pry the knife out of it.

I smirked at that, I shut the water off and I walked out of the bathroom. I exited just as the door to my room closed. I caught a glimpse of bronze hair, but didn't think twice about it.

I looked at my 'dinner' and was happy to say that I could identify one of the foods on my plate, corn. That's better than nothing right? So I picked up my fork and tasted a carnal. It was so disgusting, It was so far gone I don't know if it was done for to long or not enough. I spit it out in the toilet and had the sudden fleeting option to throw up. I decided against that, I made my way back to the bedroom and I felt the sleep that I haven't had catch up with me then I moved the 'food' again and I laid on the bed and let the sleep enclose me.

I didn't dream at all but it was an unsettling sleep. When I woke up it was pitch black outside. I sat up in the bed and my stomic started to grumble I sighed. I got up and looked at my attire, the same thing for the second day in a row, or was this the third. I honestly didn't care, I made my way out of the bed and I walked to the door. I quietly opened the door and saw a sleeping Jasper by my door. I smirked at his body and I crept my way down the stairs.

I made it down the one flight of stairs and walked across the beautiful tile floor and walked amisley threw the halls, eventually after walking straight and making a right and walking down that some more I found a kitchen. I almost squealed but I reigned it in I flicked on the lights, I saw that it was one of those that you can adjust the brightness and I was so thankful, I lowered them and made my way to the fridge.

Inside I found it fully stocked everything that you could possibly want was their. As I saw this I wondered how Rose could have messed up my meals. I grabbed everything that I needed from their and with a huge smile I knew what I was going to make, Lasagna from scratch. I started making the sauce because that was what was the most time consuming. I had perfected my recipe over the years and I knew just what to do, hours later everything was placed perfectly in the pan and was in the oven. I sat on the island and kicked my feet in the air.

I heard foot steps coming but I didn't care honestly, I was still slightly depressed but I just wanted to try. So as the footsteps came closer I just sighed and looked twords the door. Emmett came out from behind the wall. His eyes widen at the sight of me.

He smiled a lopsided smile at me and walked and sat on the island with me. "What'cha making?" He said eying the slop that was around me, yes I may be a professional chef but that didn't mean I was a neat one.

"Edible food." I smirked at that. He laughed too.

"Imagine having to have to eat that every day, Rose is one amazing wife but her cooking skills are not one of her strong points." Emmett laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I can tell." we both chuckled and fell into a comfortable silence.

"So what are you really making?" Emmett said.

"Lasagna" I smiled wide and Emmett cocked his head to the side.

"Why so cocky?" He questioned.

"You apparently have never tried mine." I jumped off the counter and took the lasagna out of the oven, It looked like perfection, definitely one of my better ones.

I cut it and served two generously sized pieces and Emmett got two plates and two forks and napkins. I served them onto the plates and I waited till Emmett took a bite of the food. His fork fell out of his mouth at that moment and his eyes went wide. Then he closed his eyes chewed and swallowed. A smile spread across his mouth and he sighed. He ran over to me and picked me up and spun me around again. I shrieked and laughed again. We heard footsteps coming to us and we both just settled for chuckling.

A frantic Jasper came into the room then. He sighed in relief when he saw that I was alright.

"Dude, Jasper taste this!" Emmett pushed his plate to him.

"What?" He said in a daze.

"Taste this man, its fucking awesome." Emmett handed him another fork.

Jasper ate a bite and he hummed while eating it. "Em, you can cook and you made me suffer threw Rose's cooking all of these years?" Jasper took another bite and smiled.

"Not me, this chica over here! If I wasn't married...." Emmett went off in his own world then.

I just laughed at the both of them I got another plate out and I served so everyone had a plate. We all ate in science, every once in a while one of us would hum and then the other two would chuckle.

We heard yet another pair of foot steps coming. These were definitely Rose's. I got another plate ready for her as she walked in, she looked at the lasagna and then blushed, I scooted her a plate and she took a big bite. She squealed when she was done. We all laughed at this Emmett's booming laugh practically made the windows rattle. We heard yet another pair of foot steps. We all looked at each other and shrugged and continued eating. We all watched as the guy from the first night, Mr. Cullen I suppose walked into the room, his bronze hair was disheveled and he had a frown on his face. He scowled at the room but when his eyes landed on mine they softened.

He cleared his thought and asked "What's going on here?" His eyes flickered to my bandaged wrist, it was a quick flicker but I was trained and I caught it.

Emmett was first to respond. "Well Eddie, this lovely woman decided to cook for us." He finished and was smiling.

I laughed at what he said, complete lies, but I didn't correct him.

Mr. Cullen glared at Emmett "Em, how many times have I told you not to call me Eddie?"

Emmett started counting on his fingers and then after he got 7 he dropped his fingers and said "I can't remember."

The room started to chuckle so I continued eating. Everyone else did too so it soon go quiet. "Am I aloud to have some?" Mr. Cullen asked me.

My mouth was full so I just nodded at him and continued on eating.

He took a small piece and took a bite. His eyes lit up and they looked at me. "This tastes so familiar." He said.

I felt a pang in my chest. I had to turn away so he couldn't see my face, so I started cleaning up my mess, "When was the last time you went to Italy?" I asked, I couldn't ignore the man.

"About two years ago. Why?" He responded.

"They you haven't tasted this before." I smiled to myself and finished gathering up the waste and throwing it into the waste basket. I turned back to the room then, they were all staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders and I rolled my eyes and took everyone's plates accept for Rose's and Edward's theirs still had food on them. I put them in the dish washer and I went to the cubby that had the plastic wrap in it, I found it when I was looking for the ingredients. I quickly and expertly covered it and placed it in the refrigerator.

I nodded my head goodnight and left the room. As I was walking up the steps I could hear a pair coming after me, I turned around and the footsteps belonged to Mr. Cullen I huffed and walked a bit faster. I heard those footsteps increase their pace also, it was tense so I quickened them again, almost a full out sprint, I saw the shadow of a man coming up behind me. So I took the last 2 strides to my door in great speed.

When I got in I locked the door, and flopped onto the bed. As my head hit the pillow my eyes closed, I didn't fall straight asleep. I listened for a second, I heard a sigh outside the door then a faint thump, like Mr. Cullen put his head on my door, leaning against it. I smiled to myself, I don't know why, I could be in great danger at this point, but I spent my dreams devising a plan to escape this place before anyone would put one and one together, plus, I had a feeling in my gut that something was going to go down soon.

**Ok thank you all for reading my latest chapter! :D It was a little rushed but I don't like skipping days or long periods of time besides sleep haha....yeah.....  
Please press those pretty green letters inside that brilliant box below and review this chapter/story! cause if you do......I'll update sooner! other wise I'll see you all in a week's time!**

**-Livi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm so happy right now! Not only did I get 11 reviews overnight but I broke 1,000 views! And I got over 400 views between when I posted it and the day I checked it which was the next day! :D**

**I also got some new readers which makes me HAPPY!!! So I decided being the nice person that I am *cue snorts* That I'd update as soon as possible! I think a day and a half is pretty good :D**

**Its a little short but I'd rather post one short one then one average lentgh one than wait an extra few days so I could type out one long chapter. Hope thats cool with everyone here haha.**

**This is going to get interesting and revile hopefully some useful information about Bella and her plans.**

**Oh and more pics in my profile of outfits and the rooms :D**

**So without further adieu, here is the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 5**

I heard a key in the door when I woke up, I had my gut reaction and crammed my hand under the layers of the bed, only to find it bear, then it hit me, I'm not at home. I'm still in this pleasant but hell of a place. So I tensed in my bed, but training helped me calmed my outside so it would look like I'm sleeping, hopefully, I'm not to good at that part, never really was.

The door banged open and I 'stirred' a little. I head foot steps come in my room. Someone grabbed my shoulders and shook me like a crazy person.

My eyes shot open and into those of Emmett. I glared at him, he smiled back, I heard a through clear, I looked over and it was Rose. I smiled at her and threw the covers off of me, only to emit a small sheik and then cover back up.

A figure froze in the doorway, I looked over to see Jasper, that was a small relief. He wasn't looking at me, but something told me that he probably caught sight of me, he was looking straight ahead, but he slowly turned his head to my room his eyes were closed but he spoke in a calm way. "Mr. Cullen needs to talk to you at 3 o'clock sharp today, do not be late" and he continued walking.

Although the whole situation was pretty funny, silly Jasper being all uptight and what not. What Mr. Cullen said pissed me off, I Isabella Swan was not pushed around, EVER. I was not told what to do. That might be stupid of me to think especially in the situation I'm in right now, but in that moment I decided that my plan was going into affect today, as of right now.

Step one, get dressed. I was after all only wearing undies and a bra, I kicked my cloths off in the middle of the night. It was really uncomfortable and I got kinda hot.

I smiled and pointed to the closet and asked Rose if everything inside was up for grabs. She nodded to me and had questions in her eyes. "Rose, I know you've seen me naked already but if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you and Emmett left while I change." She chuckled and dragged Emmett out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut I jumped out of bed and sprinted to the closet, what I saw reminded me of the my best friend Alice. I hadn't seen her in a few weeks, she never liked Jake so she stayed away, she was bound to have heard of his death, she probably thought I was moping around in some hotel right now. Good thing she didn't know where I was or she probably would have come looking for me by now.

Anyway, I went in the closet and gasped at the fact that it was 10 feet until I would reach the back wall. To my left was a wall of shoes and to my right was cloths, but the thing was, their was an isle in the cloths side and their were three isles of different cloths.

I searched for my outfit I was going to need, it has to be something I can move easily in. I found in the last isle some hot gray skinny jeans and in the second row this pale yellow shirt/dress. It was amazing, simple yet elegant, plus I was like a ninja in the outfit.

I went to the main hall again and I found a little duffel bag that would work amazing for me to keep whatever I was going to need in it. I remember my mental list then, and I started looking threw all of the little cubbies in that main hall. I soon found what I was looking for, a pair of long johns, I quickly bundled them up in a small ball and threw them in, next I looked for some undies an extra bra and two pairs of socks, this would come in handy, I found them and threw them in. I left the outfit on the chair, yes their was a freaking chair in this closet and I left the bag their too, just in case someone came in and saw me packing a bag, that would be hard to explain.

So I made my way to the bathroom, I went in the mirror where the first aid was located, I checked the stock, everything was their minus a few band aids, I put it in the sink and I looked in the mirror some more, I found some dental floss, this could be used for fishing or building, I wasn't sure but I grabbed it anyways.

I closed it and turned it around. I saw the candles, candles meant matches, I searched the whole bathroom looking for the matches, I finally found them, and I was lucky, their were three boxes of them, I threw those in the sink also, I looked around the bathroom again, I found a travel size bottle of rubbing alcohol.

I grabbed everything and headed back to the closet. I put everything in the duffel bag and was happy to say that I had a little more than half of the bag left for stuff. So I quickly grabbed my cloths and went to the shoe wall, I found a pair of shoes that went well with it so I put them all back on the chair and left the room.

Next step, Shower time. I took a nice long shower and made sure that I was as clean as could be. When I got out I grabbed a washcloth and carried that to my bag also. I blew dry my hair and then slipped into my cloths, not putting on my shoes yet.

I walked to the main room and my stomic grumbled, the set my next step of the plan into motion. I slowly opened my door and was suprized to see Jasper pacing outside it. I smiled at him and he called for Emmett, I gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued pacing.

Emmett came rumbling down the hall. When he came up to me he squeezed me in a tight hug. I told him I was going to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. He told me he was just going to tag along because he was hungry and couldn't get enough of my cooking.

I smiled at him, but on the inside I was fuming, how was I supposed to smuggle things up to my room if he was going to be with me? I had to use my quick thinking, well I had as long as it took to make a sandwich to think of something to get Emmett to leave the room.

We walked down the stairs together. We chatted lightly but he had to ruin it by picking me up and running me to the kitchen, you see, the one thing I really don't like is to be picked up, I know its strange and all but it just makes me feel helpless. So after much protesting on my behalf he let me down.

I opened the fridge and got out all the ingredients, ham, salami, turkey, three types of cheese, Italian dressing, lettuce and tomato. I found a hoagie bun, and I produced two Italian sandwiches in a matter of minutes. He took a bite and smiled. Eventually Rose and Jasper made their way into the kitchen, Emmett got paged and left the room, I made a sandwich for Rose and Jasper, Jasper was only half way threw with his sandwich when he too got paged, he waved goodbye and left.

Jasper was still acting weird so I decided to ask Rose about it. She explained in a cool voice, hinting on a little bit of something I couldn't identify "Jasper's girlfriends friend is missing or something, I don't know what the problem is really, the girl probably went away for the weekend, I think she's just over reacting." Rose huffed, but I couldn't help the weird feeling in my stomic.

I only responded with the lame "oh." before I cleverly offered to clean up the mess I had made, Rose was more than happy to leave me to clean, and I did, it took me only a few seconds to do so, but when I was done I looked in the coubard where the pans were, I thought I saw a little ittsy-bittsy pan their yesterday and I was excited when I found it. I had that in my hand and I also took three different knifes out of the butchers block and a fork and spoon out of the cubby.

I smuggled the knifes under my cloths like an expert, I do carry them on a regular basis so it wasn't new, they were a little more bulky than I was sued to but I pulled it off anyways, I hid the fork and spoon in my shirt and I put the pan under my shirt and sucked in, it only looked like I was a tad bit bloated, but I managed to hide all of it.

The even better thing is that I made it to my room undiscovered. I took out everything from under my cloths accept one knife, which actually for the first time this whole stay gave me the feeling that I had a little power in me. Stuffed everything into the duffel bag and was satisfied when everything fit perfectly, I even had a tad bit of extra room, and I was able to stuff a small sheet in their. As well as another thin t-shirt.

I was extremely proud at the outcome and I hid everything in an empty cubby. I walked out to the bedroom and sat on my bed, the kitchen clock said 2:45 when I left so I bet Emmett or Jasper were going to come and get me for this little "talk" I was going to have with Mr. Cullen. But I can tell you one thing, not only was I going to piss this man off but I was going to play with him and make him regret the day that he ever one, kidnapped me and two, pushed me around, because I was Isabella Swan, daughter of his worst nightmare, and his nightmare taught me a few tricks.

**Ok everyone, I hope you all liked this chapter, next one is going to have the meeting! So the faster you want to read that the more people have to review!!! So press that little button below and review, tell me what you think :D**

**-Livi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I got lots of happy reviews and such, but I unfortunately was in a sticky situation so I didn't get to update until now...anyways I hope you like this chapter :D**

**I'm going to have a very spastic (ending where I say "review") saying why I didn't update when I actually was hoping to :D...that is if anyone cares....hahaha ahh I'm filled with Lawlz today so I hope you like this next chapter and I get TONS of reviews :D**

**Chapter 6**

I was laying on my bed looking up at the roof practicing calming myself down when I heard a knock on my door. I took one deep breath and went to the door. I put my hand on the knob and told myself game time.

Emmett was at my door, he looked at me with a questioning eye. I guess I was going to be a little hyper at this point. I couldn't help it, the adrenalin was pulsing threw me. He extended his arm, I linked mine with his and we skipped to Mr. Cullen's office, literally we skipped. Emmett knocked twice and we waited for a response. We heard talking on the other side so we decided to wait. We did hear a mumbled "hold on".

This caught mine and Emmett's attention, he put his ear onto the door and I followed his lead we heard half of the conversation, I was lost, but I drew my own conclusions.

"Sis, calm down."

Silence which we both assumed was the other person talking.

"Give it a few more days and then start to panic"

More silence.

"That long? Ok, are the...police....notified?"

Again with the silence.

"Ok, well, I understand, I have the rest of the day booked, but if you come tomorrow I'll listen to everything, I'm sorry I just have an appointment right now."

A long pause.

"I'll do everything in my power to help you. I love you sis, don't worry, bye"

At this point I took my ear off the door, Emmett was still pressed against it possible trying to listen to anything else. I was smarter than he was, clearly Mr. Cullen would be coming to the door at this point. So as you can guess, when he opened the door, and Emmett fell on top of him. The whole situation was quite hysterical and I found myself laughing my ass off funny.

Their were a few choice words from both company before they both stood up. Mr. Cullen glared at Emmett and shook his head in disapproval. He motioned for me to come in the room. I extended my arm for Emmett to come with me, but he shook his head no and told me that he'd be outside the door.

So I stepped in the door and Emmett closed it behind me. I gulped and turned to look at Mr. Cullen. He was scribbling something on a post-it note. He motioned for me to sit down in one of his comfy chairs across his desk and I awkwardly stood behind it, looking anywhere but at him. He looked at me in slight frustration before finishing writing what ever he had intended.

He finished said note and stuck it on the bookcase next to him. "So...miss...uh, how are you liking your room?" He started lamely.

"Its fine." I said, I didn't want to make it to long, I was suddenly feeling shy. I don't know why, I was never shy in my life, I was always the life of the party, the one who would go up to the hottest guy in the room and use the corny pick up line "nice shoes.....wanna fuck" or some other strange line, hell, when I was in the 11th grade me and my one friend in gym class danced to the lion king song Hanuka matata for extra credit, but all the moves were 'suggestive' and just so redicilious that everyone was laughing at us. So to put in on simpler terms I was one ball of craziness, and now, for the first, or almost first time I was nervous.

He too stood behind his chair, neither one of us talking, it was like an ultimate stair down. I was the first to give in, I sat down, he had a cocky smile on his lips, a crooked smile, and he followed sitting down after I did.

He folded his arms across the desk and looked at me with that same crooked grin. I rolled my eyes and asked him the obvious question here "So...whats this meeting about Mr. Cullen?"

His eyes had a bit of a flash in them and he spoke gently. "Oh, just a few different things." He picked up a yellow therapeutic ball and stated to squeeze it. I too learned this trick from my father once, it was used for intimidation, a suddle way of doing so.

I smiled back at him, and he continued. "I do have an important thing to tell you. I do take part of this blame, I don't believe any of us told you this rule that you _must obey_. You aren't aloud out of your room unless either Jasper or Emmett or myself are with you. Rose can't and won't escort you anywhere. She isn't aloud to." He said squeezing the ball in a rhythmic pattern.

I smiled on the outside but was fuming on the inside. How dare this man tell me what I can and can't do, the hell to him holding me captive! In that moment I decided that sense I was leaving anyways that I might as well ask my questions.

"So, basically what your saying is that your a sexiest bastard?" That popped out, I didn't mean for it to be the first thing to come out but it did slip. Frankly I was planning on asking if their was any other people here so I could break them out too. But no, Bella had to ruin the plan and just blurt out the obvious

He gave a short snort and looked me in my eyes. His eyes were fierce. "No Miss, all I'm saying is we can't have you running off in the middle of the night again." He squeezed the ball a little bit harder.

"So, I take it that I'm not aloud to leave then?" I spoke with some power in my voice, that's right Bella was coming back.

"No, I'm afraid you aren't aloud to leave, we can't have your life being at risk out their. Its better for yourself to be in here." I thought I heard him comment something under his breath after that, it was probably some sexist remark, and I was way beyond pissed at this point. The way he said it was like I was in a cage, and I'm one powerful woman, and I'm not in a cage, ever.

"Mkay, so anything else that you need to talk to me about?" I said tense with anger.

"Yeah, I think that, pretty much its you duty now to cook some meals for us now, you are going to be here a little while longer so I think you should earn your keep. I think 5 meals a week will be appreciated." Mr. Cullen said with a hard voice, power shown in his eyes. He knew that all of these sexist remarks just pulled at me from the inside out, he was purposely doing this to me. What an asshole!

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I assure you that I am not going to make any meals for you, ever, I'm not some housewife I'm a fucking individual with morals and a life, if you are going to force me to stay here you sure as hell are going to have to force me to cook for you to." I said in a pissed off manor. I stood up from my seat in a sudden jerk. Mr. Cullen also stood up in his seat, he had a satisfied smirk on his face. Boy did I just want to slap him.

I walked to the door, seeing red the whole way. He stopped me halfway to the door. "Oh, and Miss, you are going to cook today as your first meal to be served. I like my steak medium-well, Jasper will pick you up at your room in about 2 hours to start on dinner, we're going to be dining for 8" He had a satisfied smile on his face, and I couldn't help it. I kicked one of his chairs over, and there is a strong chance I might have also ripped a decent amount of books off of his shelves. Emmett burst into the room he grabbed my shoulder and I grabbed his hand and I broke at least one of his fingers, they were kinda huge, if it had been a normal sized person I might have actually stood a chance at breaking all of them. As I stormed off into the direction of my room I heard a yelp from Emmett and hurried footsteps in my direction.

I head a snarl behind me so I took off flat out sprinting into my room. I could see the shadow of one lanky individual coming up fast on me on the wall. It was a race to the finish, and that finish could make or break the whole planned escape for me. Good thing that at the time I had been training for a marathon because I sprinted into my room locked the door, I heard pounding but I had to act now, I ran into the closet and I tugged on my shoes. I grabbed the bag and threw open the windows.

I looked down, heights were a slight scare of mine, so I took a quick breath and slid off of the ledge, I was a story up so as I hit the ground I tucked and rolled. I sprinted for the forest edge, I took one last look over my shoulder and I saw Jasper's frantic eyes from my bedroom window.

I heard shouting about 5 minutes after I was jogging. I could run about 14 miles at a slow and steady pace but at the rate I was going and the fact that I was carrying a 4 lb. bag I'd only be able to run about 8 miles, maybe less. After another 5 minutes of running not only did I make it to a little creak but the voices stopped calling my name.

I followed the windings of the creak until it eventually emptied out into a river. Once I ran for a good half an hour I stopped and I started my cool down, a brisk walk and after 3 minutes of that I started to walk. My legs were killing me but I needed to keep on going. I followed the water for God knows how long falling a few times but nothing too serious, eventually the sun was setting and I decided to make a home for me for the night. I quickly looked around at the tree's surrounding me. I spotted the perfect tree. It wasn't too high up but at the same time it was. I unpacked some of the things out of my bag, for instance I took the pan out of it and the first aid kit and the sheet. I took the bag and the sheet up in the tree and with the dental floss I rounded the sheet around the leaves once then left half of it hang so I could use it as a make shift blanket. Using my bag I used it as a pillow and I laid down in my bed. The branch itself was decent size, the tree must have been really old and it was somewhat comfortable. I closed my eyes and I tried to sleep. I got a few hours that night, probably only a handful, but that was more than I was suspecting for my first night.

When I woke up, the sun was barely off the horizon, I undid my 'bed' and I climbed down the tree carefully. When I was safely on the ground and situated I shoved everything into the bag again. I really needed to pee so I went deeper into the forest and did my business, it was a little gross not having any toilet paper, but I can't complain, I mean I haven't been caught yet. Which is really good in my book. Way worth it.

I walked around a little bit on the river's edge just trying to get a feel as of where I was at. I spotted a bush with delicious looking blueberries.

I quickly picked and ate at least 2 dozen of them. I started to fill my hands up with them when I finished eating a few more. I brought them back to "camp" and I put them in the outside pocket of my duffel bag.

Once that was done I picked up the pan and I filled it up with the water from the river. The water was clear and non polluted, I knew it wasn't but at this point I was just really thirsty. And I didn't have enough time to boil water. So just being happy I drank the cool water.

I packed up my 'camp' and continued to follow the river. I decided to run for 10 minutes and then walk for 20, so hopefully I'd be able to make some ground before I stopped for lunch or a snack. My feet started to hurt and I got tired at 6 cycles of those, so I smiled at the approximate 3 hours that had passed with easy traveling. It felt like I covered a lot of ground, I had a power in me today.

I went threw with my little break I was hopping to have at this time. So I sat on the edge of the river, I took off my socks and shoes and carefully rolled up my genes and I plopped my feet in the water. I let them soak in the nice and cool water for a good 10 minutes just letting the nice feeling wash over them before I pulled out of the water took my pants off grabbed my discarded socks and went knee deep in the river rinsing out my dirty socks and washing my legs off.

When I was done I rung out my socks and left them on a rock to dry in the sun. I snacked on some more of the blueberries, eliminating half of them. When I was done the socks were a little damp so I flipped them over so the other side could bake in the sun. I decided it wouldn't hurt to look for some more berries so I could restock my supply. I had no such luck.

I went back to where I had put everything and put my pants back on as well as a new pair of socks and the tennis shoes. I also tied the discarded socks onto the straps of the duffel bag so that the could still dry.

This time I didn't run, I just had a brisk walk moving thew my body. I didn't keep track of the sun today, I just walked and thought. A lot of things crossed my mind that in those long hours. I thought about how I used to be so clumsy and that their was no way, 3 years ago I would have been able to walk 10 minutes in this forest without killing myself. I also went over the fight in the office that only happened a day ago. Clearly Mr. Cullen liked to not only be in control, but he also like the women to do shit for the men. I wasn't raised like that, sure I might have overreacted a bit, but my family was full of powerful people, it didn't matter to us if you were a girl of a boy. It all worked out to be the same, I just guess that once I was being demeaned to that sort of stature I just didn't like it. I know it sounds like a 3ed graders epiphany but it was all true, and as of now I was a free woman, hell, I was taught so much by my family and I was going to try to live up to their expectations and get thew this shit hole I was in.

I also felt bad, Mr. Cullen's sister clearly had a problem and he was most likely out here looking for me right now, not helping his sister, I may be pissed at everyone who held me captive, but I still have a heart, and the whole conversation I heard clearly was about an upsetting thing, someone had gone missing, hopefully that teaches Mr. Cullen a few things about kidnapping people, the family and friends are very distraught in that time.

I pushed on and on. The sun was starting to droop below the tree tops so I stopped for the night. This night I ate the rest of the blue berries and I also grabbed a half pan of water and quickly chugged that down, I made my bed just like the night before. Up in a tree. I had a hard time going to bed that night, some might call it a 6th sense or something but I just felt that I wasn't alone in the forest anymore, someone was defiantly looking for me, possibly for my blood.

**Ok I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D**

**I had originally written a really good opening and half of the argument but that's what happens when you don't save regularly enough and your cat decides right at that moment to step on the power button....what a pussy (idk if i'm aloud to say that but it was in my mind and Idk...i liked that joke, or rather play on words...)**

**But in all honestly I was going to update 2 days ago but me and my brother area back in the States for my mom's birthday, it was a suprize, and what a suprize for us because where my mom lives got hit with 3 feet of snow!! yay(just kidding I hate snow)!! so their was no power at her house cause the snow knocked down a lot of lines..yada yada yada basically no power=nowhere for me to upload...ok enough of my rambling excuses, if you review I'll update I promise soon! If not I'll see you in a week!!!**

**-Livi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, thanks for all of your support I really appreciate it :D**

**I have an amazing friend on here and in real life so I just want to give her a shout out like I promised her....I'm not saying that I don't want you to go check her out, but you know how this is supposed to go down...any who her name is rc114706. Ok enough of me promoting my buddy!! oh and in the ending thingy where I write again I'm going to include the conversation where I tell her I'mma shout out to her :D Read if you want, I'm just warning u :D**

**But in all reality, here is the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up and it was still very dark outside, I stayed in the tree still, something in me, maybe something with the 6th sense, for me to stay and not come down quite yet. It took me about 10 minutes for my gut feeling to actually come into good use, I heard footsteps and 'shh' noises.

I laid there still, afraid to move, afraid to breath. Soon later Emmett and Jasper came into the clearing. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see their movements. Jasper had stopped and had shoved Emmett, but Emmett barley budged.

Next I saw as Jasper threw his arms up in the air and started poking Emmett in the chest like he was pissed off. But what happened after that had me in a fit of laughter. Emmett, literally, picked Jasper up and held him above his head and made a move to throw him in the river, I suppose the fact that I was laughing almost pissing my pants would make the both of them snap out of their fight and look at me.

Emmett dropped Jasper and ran to the tree I was in. He was yelling my name and Jasper ran back into the forest calling for Mr. Cullen. Boy was I fucked.

We heard a thought being cleared on the other side of the opening. We both froze, I looked over to the man I hadn't seen in 5 years, but had betrayed everything I stood for 4 years ago and made my life hell the past 3 weeks.

I decided what I had to do in that moment, get revenge for my father and Jake. This was it, this was why I was still alive, this was why I was here, 'everything happens for a reason' rung in my head, something my father had said often.

The blond headed man started stalking towards us. "Well B! What a nice surprise this all is! Here you are, with the Americans! Ha! That's just great! Wait till the others find out, everyone will have a field day!" He laughed to himself his Italian accent still their.

I heard Emmett repeating 'B' under his breath a few times, I guess trying it out. He turned around and looked at the devil of a man before us both.

"But you see, B, you won't be around for the tormenting, I'm going to have to kill you now, just like I did your father and that stupid dog Jacob. Oh and lets not forget my latest prize." The man said.

"Who!" I called out worried sick.

"Oh, I'll tell you eventually, when you beg for your life at my feet." The devil said.

"Listen man, you aren't going to kill her, you are going to have to get threw me first." Emmett spoke loud and clear.

The devil pulled out a handful of knives that he kept in his messenger bag he kept on him at all times. He quickly and expertly threw them at Emmett, successfully nailing him to the tree.

"Now I guess your just going to have to watch as I kill your little friend here." The devil said.

"I don't think so! I've been waiting four years to get my hands on you! These past three weeks, I just decided to kill you slowly, torturer you." I said and in a swift motion I jumped out of the tree.

"Now, B, how the hell are you going to do that? You don't even have a weapon on you, you are covered in shit and you are way behind me on sills."

That was it, bad ass Bella was back, In that moment everything I had ever learned came flooding back to me, everything I had ever learned, been told about or seen just came to me, so with my new found knowledge I pulled the blade from its hidden spot against stomic out and in a quick motion I threw it at him. I did this so fast that he didn't even realise what I had done. It stuck him in the shoulder, a perfect place to start, it'd hurt like a mother fucker and it'd pull a lot of blood but not to much, and he couldn't use that arm any more.

"Fuck B, your going to regret that." He pulled the knife out of his arm with a howl and threw it away.

I pulled out my last knife. And he did the same, accept he had 2 left this was my last. He threw the next one at me, and at the last second I dodged out of the way it did nick me but only a little blood pulled and my sleeve was ripped. Now both of us on our last knife we were picky, I faked him out and ran around different rocks that were scattered, he became pissed off, of course.

"Hiding B? Lets not play cat and mouse here. Fight me hand to hand and we will see who wins ok?" he said in a sickly voice.

I grabbed the pan that was behind the rock thank God. "Fine" I said raising the pan, and I heard first the long 'no' from Emmett then the clink of his knife against the metal of the pan, I mean geesh, it wasn't the first day on the job I wasn't that stupid.

Now It was me with a knife and him with none. I heard him curse under his breath and then I came up from behind the rock. I dropped my knife on the ground and I walked over to him, I had my arm behind my back so It would look like I was going to pull a gun or something out, and when I got right in front of his face he was cowering like a baby.

I launched my fist into his face and he fell backwards. "Come on baby, you wanted hand to hand, and I want to kick your ass, I've been waiting half a decade for that!"

He jumped up and started swinging, I dodged the first two and he finally hit me in the gut with half strength, I had been able to dodge half of the blow. The wind was knocked out of me he kicked me to the ground and I quickly pretzel my legs around his and brought him down to.

I heard Emmett hooting and hollering for me. That made me fight harder I twisted my legs and was happy when I heard this devil hiss in pain. I jumped on top of him and landed two good punches to the face before he booted me off of him. I landed in an upright position, something I learned to do. I ran back over to him and proceeded to 'ghetto stomp' his right leg. I smiled at the satisfying snap I heard and the howl of pain that came from him. I smiled down to him, he kicked with his good leg into my side and I came tumbling down, I fell on my wrists and it hurt like a mother fucker.

He had no game left in him, he was bleeding and couldn't even stand up. I went up on my knees and looked into his eyes, the shown with anger and pain.

"Who was it." I said in a cold voice.

"No." he responded his eyes now hard.

"Who the fuck was it!" I demanded again.

"Kiss my ass" He said.

"Never again. Now who the fuck was it?! Who the fuck do I have left?!" I screamed into his face.

"Nobody." he said in a cold voice and a smile on his face.

I screeched bloody murder and stood up kicking him in his goddamn sides. All he did was laugh, he knew it and so did I, he won, I lost, their was nothing I could do anymore.

Eventually Jasper pulled me away from this piece of shit and pulled out his gun. I knocked it out of his hands.

"Leave him the fuck to die, he deserves it." I said and 'ghetto stomped' his good arm. Before I took off running away from everyone here, it was all I could still do, sure I killed the man that practically killed me but I still didn't want to go back to that hell house. I finished the last task of my life, I'm not sure if I'd kill myself or maybe just do something good, I could get more revenge, this devil was only one of the many pawns in the game, but this one in particular was the king on the game I was playing.

I heard a grunt and one set of foot steps coming after me. All I could think was "why does this keep happening to me?"

**Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was short but I've never really written action pieces before. So please review to make me update faster and tell me what u think!!! But like I've been saying if you don't I'll just update in a week. **

**So here is the conversation I had with my friend, she is niktazlovesxyou and as you can conclude I'm OFWaffel.**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:08:49 PM): GUESS WHAT**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:08:52 PM): !!!**

**OFWaffel (10:09:26 PM): WHAT???**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:09:30 PM): I GOT 396 HITS JUST TODAY**

**OFWaffel (10:09:45 PM): OMG thats amazing!!!!**

**OFWaffel (10:09:53 PM): and awesome!!!!**

**OFWaffel (10:10:00 PM): how many chapters do u have?**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:10:01 PM): im so happy!**

**OFWaffel (10:10:07 PM): me 2!**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:10:09 PM): i only got 1 review but ya**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:10:10 PM: uhm**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:10:12 PM): 14**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:10:21 PM): and 2 authers notes i think**

**OFWaffel (10:12:03 PM): D: 1 review???? do u want me to send a shoutout? like b "hey all homes in this fourm, I know all you gangsta bitches love my story and you all have been nice but my gurlll has written a story and she isn't gettin' enough love from the people...so...yall' home-e's should check her out...I mean she is one fine piece of ass and it tis a tuesday so its all good? Right..??" lawlz?**

**OFWaffel (10:12:06 PM): yes or no?**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:12:42 PM): lmao**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:12:43 PM): omg**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:12:46 PM): id love you forever**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:13:05 PM): lmfao**

**nikitaxlovesxyou (10:13:08 PM): ur not black though sweetie**

**OFWaffel (10:13:20 PM): I'mma say that word for word actualy i"mma copy and paste this whole conversation and put it in the begining or ending lawlz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone I'm updating so soon because I'm really excited and its probably not something I should just update for but I'm going to do it anyways!!! I'm updating because I got over 700 views, I know that may not be a lot for some people, but I haven't gotten over 500 between updates, and to have over 700 in less than 12 hours makes my day!**

**And also I broke 3,000 hits all together and I'm at 49 reviews and I just want everyone to have this next chapter so that I break 50 finally! :D **

**Ok so enough of me being overly excited and here's the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 8**

I let my legs pound sprinting as fast as I could, my feet dug into the earth pushing hard. I was going to try my damn hardest to get away. I was jumping over stones and branches for a good 10 minutes flat out sprinting before I came upon another clearing, but this time it was the end, their was a cliff coming up, and whoever it was right on my tail would be able to grab me if I turned right or left to avoid the cliff, I had to run in a straight line, the river was flowing off the cliff so my bet is there is a lake of some sort below, but as I came up closer I noticed it wasn't a lake, it was the ocean. I smiled a plan already forming in my head.

I my breathing was ragged and my legs hurt but I just pushed harder, I heard the person behind me push faster too, it was a full out sprint to the cliff. I was about 10 feet from the edge when I heard him speak he said one word and I knew I had to follow. So I did, I stopped right at the edge, I turned around and Mr. Cullen was standing their, he looked so pained.

"Please, don't jump, just come back to the house, we'll work something out, just, don't" He pleaded me with his words and his eyes, but that wasn't enough for me, I looked over my shoulder at what was below me, I was correct, below me was water, lots and lots of water, I could jump and survive, swim a wile down the current and then get out, I could do it. So I did, I looked at Mr. Cullen, he saw my decision in my eyes and sprinted to me, but I was already off the cliff, I was diving threw the air and I felt the best rush of my life, I let out a shirk of pleasure.

Then I felt hands grabbed my waist, Mr. Cullen had too jumped off the ledge and had me in his arms, before I could say anything I dove into the water expertly, Mr. Cullen never letting go of me, I came to the surface in a fit of giggles, it was just outrageous the pure thrill I got from it, I hadn't gone cliff diving in 8 years and never from that height.

Mr. Cullen looked at me funny, their was no escaping him at this point, I just floated on my back enjoying in the sun, it was the first time I'd done this in a long time, and probably going to be the last, Mr. Cullen looked absolutely livid right now.

Jasper and Emmett were on the top of the cliff yelling our names, Emmett yelling B and Jasper yelling Missy and Edward. I just laughed and started to swim to shore, Mr. Cullen tightened his grip on me and then said "where do you think your going" into my ear in a low authoritative voice.

I shuddered and then turned in his arms so I was face to face with this man, "I was thinking I'd go to shore, you know, so we wouldn't be in the ocean....but I'm just saying, if you want we could stay here, but yeah....your call I guess, after all you are the one with the talons grip on me."

He let me go then and swam right beside me as I swam to shore. I expertly climbed out of the water and shook my hair out, I turned to Mr. Cullen and said in a happy voice "Let's do it again!" and I started walking back up the mountain. He grabbed my waist again, his eyes were closed and it didn't look like he was breathing, "Let's just wait for Emmett and Jasper to get here first."

As if he timed that perfectly Emmett and Jasper came out of the forest, Emmett let out a low whistle when he saw me. "Damn B! You look fine!" and I final looked down at myself. The yellow shirt now clung to my body and the black bra was viable, my pants were lower on my hips and were tight on my body.

"And don't I know it!" I said back shaking my hips like I was dancing to some upbeat music. "But in all seriousness, can I do that again, I've never dove from that height and it was fucking awesome!"

They all looked at me in wonder. "B...lets just go back." Emmett said.

That's when Jasper and Edward finally caught on. "Wait...B?" Jasper spoke slowly.

"Uh, sure, lets go with that." I said after some though.

Emmett took off his suit jacket and handed it to me. I finally took the time to look at what he was wearing, yet another outrageous suit, "Em, what the fuck are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" he had a cheesy smile. "This is my weekend casual suit."

"I will never understand your mind Em." I spoke lowly, I put on his jacket gratefully and we all started walking along the ocean's edge.

It took us 9 hours to walk to a town, and when we did it was a small town and no taxis their so we had to go walk around and find a payphone and call a taxi. My stomach grumbled and they all looked at me. "hey, don't look at me like that, I was on the run for nearly three days. A sister isn't going to eat regularly." Emmett and Jasper chuckled and Mr. Cullen just glared straight ahead.

Not two minutes later my stomach grumbled again and Mr. Cullen huffed. He grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me into the gas station we were sitting outside of. He shoved me in the door and grabbed a hotdog and fixed it and then paid for it at the counter and walked outside dragging me by the wrist the whole time, and it hurt, I did after all just hurt myself.

I hadn't eaten a bite of it, because I had never had one before, I knew what they were called but nothing more than that.

Mr. Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and barked out. "What now?"

I was a little taken back by his rudeness. "it's just that I've never had one before" I trailed off at the end and ended up quiet.

"Just eat the fucking hot dog." Mr. Cullen snapped.

I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed. I looked at Jasper and Emmett and they both had apologetic smiles on their faces. I took a small bite and gagged a little. This was shit, I thought I was going to throw up. How the hell do people eat these nasty things.

Jasper laughed and soon later Emmett was too, I was pissed and a little nauseous so I stood up and made a move to go back inside the gas station. Mr. Cullen grabbed my wrist and squeezed so hard their was sure to be bruises, plus when I fell earlier I hurt my wrists. I howled in pain and I yelled "God damn it! Mr. Cullen, keep you claws off of me! I'm going to the bathroom, and I don't need your company! If I need a babysitter, maybe I should have someone a little more compassion, Jasper please." She looked at Jasper and her bottom lip quivered a little bit, Their was no way he could resist. He grabbed Bella's hand and laced their fingers together and walked into the gas station.

"I'll wait out here ok?" Jasper smiled and I rushed into the bathroom, I only had a few seconds, to do this she spotted the window above the toilet and she looked out, it was behind the gas station and it was a parking lot, perfect. I did go to the bathroom, I didn't lie about that part, I flushed the toilet and then turned the water of the sink on, then I scrambled up and out the window, their were two cars in the parking lot, the second an unlocked 2008 Ford Escape, kind of funny name for this situation, I jumped in and quickly and hot wired it, I drove out of the parking lot and didn't drive by the front of the store, I just rode right out of town, not exactly sure where I was going, but I was going somewhere.

I drove blasting music with the windows rolled down just enjoying the heat while it was here.

When the gas tank was almost empty I pulled up to a gas station and I put on an act, it wasn't to hard to do, I thought of a quick story and I got into character. I walked into the gas station and I had fake tears in my eyes, I went up to the young cashier and smile a watery smile at him "Sir, please you have to help me, my dad, he just had a heart attack! He's in the hospital, I was in such a hurry to get their I forgot my purse and I'm just so frazzled, please can you give me some gas, 3 gallons will get me their please! I'm begging you!" I whimpered to him and sent a big crocodile tear strolling down my cheek. I put on a good show I must admit, plus I had unbuttoned a good part of my shirt with an ample amount of cleavage showing, now way in hell was he going to say no!

I'm not sure if he was really nice or he like my cleavage a lot but either way he said that I could have a full tank on the house. I smiled at him and I went back to the car and filled the baby up and drove off. It took me 10 hours two teary eyed gas stops and 4 pick pockets and one power nap until I got to a big city.

I found the first parking garaged I could find and I went to the top floor, I jumped out of the car and switched license plates with a car across the lot from me, I drove to the next parking garage and did the same, this time switching between 4 different vehicles, just to cause some confusion and a complicated mess so I wouldn't be tracked down so fast. I did it one more time with a third parking garage and went again on my way.

I found out that I was in Portland Oregon. I got myself a map and a quick meal at the nearest gas station and started my long journey home, to Forks Washington. I had to sort a lot of things out, I also had to investigate. As I traveled home I had a lot of time to think, I thought of the devil who had wrecked my life, I thought about what he had said, I had nobody left, I don't know why I still drove to Forks but I did, something in me told me not to give up yet. So I didn't, and as I saw the sign that read "Welcome to Forks Washington" with that familiar gratified peace sign on the bottom left hand corner I knew that I made the right decision to come back here, something in that sign was an omen, an omen that told me that everything was going to be ok.

I as home. Finally.

**Ok guys I hope you all like these turn of events :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think or else I'm going to have to update in a week, and nobody wants that! (well hopefully not...)**

**-Livi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this next chapter you need to pay close attention :D**

**Pictures of things from the last chapter and some from this one will be on my profile if you want to see them :D**

**But here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**APOV (yes....Alice)**

"Three days that's not to long right? She's just still grieving over Jake right? I could have been here for her, I didn't dislike him that much, she should have seen that right? Her phone shouldn't be shut off, she always keeps her phone on! Her phone battery and my grass are the same thing right? I should call the police right? Grrrrrrr! No I should tell Edward in a few days right? I have no idea what to do!" I ranted to my cat, boy was I stupid, talking to a cat, "see what this whole thing has done to me! I'm talking to you!" I stroked my cat and I went into the kitchen, he followed me happily.

"So Waffle, what will it be today? Beef and liver, Tuna in sauce, or Chicken and Liver" I blindly picked a can it was Chicken and Liver, good enough for my baby. I opened the can and placed it in his food dish he was so adorable, and I spoiled him rotten, he had one of those endless water and food dispensers and I gave him a thing of soft food every day.

I sat on the bar stool and watched my kitty devourer his food as I thought about this whole situation a little bit. She wasn't home so I couldn't check her house, her phone was off so she probably left her charger in her house and hadn't gotten around to buying a new one. She was probably in a motel room somewhere stuffing her face with ice cream and watching a whole bunch of Bones re-runs. Yeah that seemed like something she'd do.

But in the back of my mind I secretly knew she wouldn't do something like that, so I made a mental pact that if I didn't hear from her in 2 days I was going to call Jasper and ask him what he thought.

Those two days went by fast, I went to work like usual, the glamor of being a cosmetologist was pretty glamorous in the town of Forks, their wasn't even a hair care place in this small town when I arrived, I opened one and it was more than hair care, we did hair, makeup, nails, massages, and facials. It was in a nice part of town and it brought in a good deal of customers and money.

I went shopping like usual accept I felt lonely, nobody to force cloths onto really sucked. I feel out of place, I looked at all the couples or groups of friends, I almost felt embarrassed being by myself, I'd just have to drag Bella shopping more for making me feel this way.

I came home that second day and avoided my living room, the answering machine was in there. I had no missed messages on my cell, and I know she knows my house number by heart, just like I know hers. After a good half hour of procrastinating I went into the room, I had 3 missed calls and 3 voice mails, this was it, I hit play, the first one was a recorded message of someone trying to sell me something unimportant, I quickly hit the delete button. The second was a conformation call that the book I wanted was in at the library. The third was strange, it was from Jasper he was a little worked up and I couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

My heart sank in my chest and I wanted to cry, no Bella, so I patted Waffle once on his head and made my way to the bedroom and dialed Jasper, we talked on the phone for a good 2 hours, I told him all about how Bella was missing and he tried his best to comfort me, and in return he told me about this girl that they had to have their and how she wouldn't eat and how she seemed so depressed, I told him that she just needed some space probably, and just to watch her, then we talked about happier matters, he always could take my mind off of anything, and I loved him for that, yes, I Alice Cullen was in love, Jasper just didn't know it yet.

We hung up after saying our good bye's and Jasper promised to talk to Edward about it for me. Two days went by normally nothing going on I was out walking the strip when an ambulance rushed past me, that was strange, I can't recall ever seeing a Forks ambulance, strange. I kept walking and I just enjoyed the first sunny day in a long wile, I had lunch at one of the local cafe's and overall it was a pretty nice day. It was summer in Forks, all the kids were off of school and everyone seemed to be in high spirits, I tried to be my perky self again.

I decided that I should take Jasper's advice and go talk to my parents, I phoned my mom and she told me to come right over, that my dad would be home shortly anyways. So I hopped into my Pink Mini Cooper and I drove to the outskirts of town and was greeted by a grim looking dad and a teary eyed looking mother.

I hopped out of the car hitting the lock button and then going into their opened arms, I was slightly confused at what was going on, why were they crying? Had something happened.

"W-whats wrong?" I asked after a good minute of hugging.

"Angela Webber was killed today, I tried to save her but she was to far gone, I had to let her go, I'm so sorry baby." My dad hugged me tighter to himself.

I choked she was killed, killed, Bella, my mind was spinning like crazy. I pulled out of my fathers arms and I paced on the front steps.

"Dad, have you heard from Bella recently?" I asked him in a small voice.

He looked at me questioningly then recognition in his eyes. "Oh baby, is she missing? I'm sure she's ok, I'm sure." He grabbed me into his arms and my mom opened the door as my daddy picked me up in his arms and snuggled me on the couch, I told them about everything in the past five days. They hugged me and reassured me. Coming from my dad, I had to believe him, anything that comes from my dads, Edwards, or Bella's mouth I always believed.

So 3 hours later I drove home with a new found hope. I called Edward on my way home and he told me to come to his house tomorrow, which means I have to leave today, he lives far away, and I love driving in my car.

I went home noticed how my lawn was neglected, I told myself I'd pack my bags put them in the car take cut the grass take a shower and then leave for his house.

I went upstairs to my closet and packed me a good deal of cloths in a duffel bag and I walked out to my car, their was a knock on my door, I wondered who that could be, I put down my bags and walked to the door, I opened it and the man was standing back to me, he had blonde hair, I cleared my thought and he turned around, he smiled at me and I immediately got the creeps, he looked so familiar. He spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"Alice Cullen?"

That's when I recognized him, he was the that man in the pictures Bella had shown me almost 4 months ago, she called him the devil, she also told me to run if I ever saw this man, but what was I supposed to do now that he was standing on my door step? Man was I fucked.

**BPOV**

I drove threw the town, the sun was right over head and no clouds to be seen, the clock on the car said it was 1:09. I didn't know what to do exactly, I just drove threw the town, that's all I could do, I didn't have a home.

I drove along the main strip of town where everything was located, house, stores, everything fell along this line, and for the first time I looked and I saw things that I hadn't noticed, as I drove I saw kids playing on a slip and slide in front of a lawn, I drove further and passed the library where two teenagers were flirting, I continued on and I saw a moving truck outside a small house, and just a few houses down I saw an old couple walking hand and hand, this was like the circle of life, it was amazing to see.

I drove down the road knowing what was coming up, the funeral home, their was a plack outside that said the names of the diciest inside. I slowed my car down and I read the names "Nick Johnson", I knew him, everyone knew him, he was the widowed old man that lived in the first house in town, he was really nice and gave out king sized snickers bars at Halloween. The next name on the list was "Elizabeth Decarlo" she was a nice lady who had cancer, she used to work at the flower shop, until her cancer got worse and she was unable to work again.

A man came out of the home then and had a tray full of letters I felt my heart speed up, he slowly put the first letter up, it was an 'A' I started to breath faster, next letter was 'n' I closed my eyes and when I opened them Angela We was spelled out, I knew who it was without him finishing the rest of the name, but I couldn't bring myself to tear my self away, I needed to know, just him to finish.

When he finished he took his latter and letter box and left, I sat their and let a silent tear roll down my cheek. Unbelievable why did it have to be me? That devil killed Angela, one of my best friends, I knew her sense I was in the 8th grade, we were best friends all of school.

I knew what I had to do now, I had to go to see if Alice was home, I drove extra slow and took extra time at the stop signs I drove and once I saw Alice's house coming up I focused soul-ly on the road, my eyes didn't stray, when I got to her house I choked out a sob.

The grass was at least half a foot high, Alice always took care of her lawn. It was like a religion to her, besides shopping. Her car wasn't in the driveway and Waffle wasn't in his spot in the window seal, so I tried to reason she was somewhere not here, that she just left town or she was out looking for me and not home, and she brought Waffle with her so she was ok.

Alice had to be ok, she had to be.

**Ok everyone hopefully you all like this chapter! Please press that wonderful button below and review this chapter and tell me what you think, make me happy and I'll update sooner other wise I'll update in a week :D**

**-Livi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I couldn't leave you waiting to long with that last chapter! So I'm updating today!!! Hope you like it, I have the links from the last chapter and this one if you want to look at em'**

**But other than that here's the next chapter and hope you all like it :D**

**Chapter 10**

I drove and I wasn't sure where I was going, after 5 minutes I knew where my mind had unconsciously told me to go, because a minute later I was pulling up to the big white mansion on the outskirts of town.

I wasn't sure why I was here, but I felt like I needed to see if they were still here. I parked my car and I slowly made my way out of the car and up the steps, I rang the doorbell once and I knocked three times.

I heard footsteps on the other side and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. He opened the door and I immediately pulled him in for a hug. "Bella!" he exclaimed hugging me back with a lot of muscle.

"Carlisle what...Angela....Alice?" it came out as a question even though I only said a few miss matched words.

"Come inside sweet heart." Carlisle led me inside, he had become like a second father to me over the last years that he had lived here, and Esme had become like a mother.

"Esme!" Carlisle called as he set me on his lap on the couch.

She rushed into the room and saw me and piled on top of me also. "Oh Bella, I've been worried sick!" Esme cried.

"Esme...I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" I wept into her shoulder.

"Bella dear, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Angela, Alice! Their all gone!" I cried.

"Shhh, Angela is in a better place now, and Alice isn't home right now, she had to go to her brothers house, something came up with her, I could phone her if you'd like." Esme told me. And in that moment, I knew that I didn't loose like the devil told me, I may be a looser but I never lost. I looked in Esme's eyes and I saw love their, I defiantly didn't lose. She hurried and got the telephone and dialed some number and waited for it to answer.

As we were waiting I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulder, not gone completely but some of it was finally going away. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and I paid attention to Esme's phone call.

"Hey baby, I need to speak with Alice, its really important." Esme said.

"Its about her friend." she responded.

"Baby I know but we, we found her." She said looking at me.

"Yes alive, she's with us now." Esme had a tear in her eye.

"Ok, good." Esme handed me the phone and I put it to my ear.

I heard Alice scream a hello into my ear and I immediately started crying. "Alice I'm so sorry! I'm so glad you are ok, you have no idea!"

"Oh Bells! He came and found me, he was at my house!" she was crying to.

I sucked in a breath, I wasn't expecting that "W-what did you do?"

"He asked if I was Alice Cullen, I told him that I wasn't I told him I was Angela Montenegro Alice's house keeper." Alice chuckled at the Angela Montenegro reference. "I told him that Alice went to visit her boyfriend for the week that's why I was their. I got so scared, I didn't know what to do! So I went to my brothers house, he's...he's he has security." She sniffed into the phone.

"Its ok Alice, he's gone now." I cried into the phone.

"What do you mean gone?" She asked.

"Someone took care of him, he was after me, but I'm ok, and your ok. I'm so sorry! I should have never befriended you, none of this would have happened!" I sobbed at the end.

"Bella I'm coming home now, stay with my parents, they'll protect you, I'll be home in a few hours. I...I love you Bells, I don't know what I would have done without you." Alice choked out.

"I love you too Alice, and me neither, me neither." I hung up the phone and I crawled back into Carlisle's arms, I fell asleep, he rocked me like I was a baby, and I needed that.

He woke me up five hours later I needed that nap, I hadn't had a full nights sleep in at least a week. I was laying with my head in Esmes' lap she was stroking my hair. When she saw my eyes open she traced under my eyes their were dark circles under them no doubt.

"How are you feeling?" She was always so nice.

"I'm better, thank you." She smiled a really big smile and kissed my head.

"Good, I'm going to go make some food, you go up to the guest bedroom and Esme laied some old cloths out for you to change into." Carlisle said getting up.

"No way guys, I'm making dinner for you tonight! Its the least I can do! I'm here imposing on you all, trust me! And thank you Esme." I said getting up from the couch.

"Bella, one of Alice's brothers is coming over too, I can't ask you to make a meal." Esme said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Pft! I've been away from the kitchen for far to long! I need to cook again, please let me do this for you all, I've put a lot of stress on you. Its about time for me to relieve some of it." I stood up and Esme nodded. She led me upstairs and into a small guest room. It was actually cozy feeling, Their was an old exercising outfit on the bed and I quickly changed into that, I went into the bathroom upstairs and I washed my face off, as well as my arms and anyplace I found dirt and I put my hair up into a messy bun.

After declaring myself descent I made my way to the kitchen and I started making their favorite dish of mine. Lasagna. It took me a good hour to make, and I had high hopes for it, I went into the fridge again and started making a tomato salad, you used cherry tomatoes cut up in 4's, Italian dressing feta cheese and croutons and mixed them all up in a bowl and let it chill in the fridge.

I checked the stove and their was enough time for me to make desert, I used banana pudding, whip cream, bananas, chocolate sauce, vanilla wafers, and a scoop of vanilla ice cream layered in wine glasses and stuck them in the fridge for desert.

When I was done making that the Lasagna was done in the oven, I pulled it out and set it on top of the stove. Not thinking I started plating the food and I set them on the counter. "Fuck" I said to myself.

"Bella...language." Carlisle said laughing coming into the room.

"Sorry Carlisle, I wasn't thinking and I dished out food!" I said getting red, I was just in the zone, I guess that's what happens when you aren't in your restaurant for a long time.

"It's ok Bells, I just came here to tell you that Alice called and they are coming up the driveway now." Carlisle smiled and I ran to the door, I was waiting impatiently for this moment. I paced, I heard a car door open then the unmistakable squeal from Alice, so I shoved open the door and I ran out and we embraced each other in a giant hug.

I heard a car door slam and I opened my eyes and instantly I got ridged, I pulled away from Alice and I started backing away from her. She opened her eyes and started calling my name. "Bella! Bella! Are you ok?" She shook me.

"Yeah Alice I'm...I'm fine." I said and grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house trying to get a moment to explain to Alice why I reacted like that. But Esme came to the door as we were coming in and hugged both of us. She smiled and called out to the boys to come in for dinner.

We went to the dining room table and I made Alice sit next to me. She asked me why I was so ancy and I brushed it off telling her I'd tell her later, but couldn't help the small blush that came to my cheeks.

Everyone sat down and Alice finally thought to make introductions. "Bella this is one of my brothers Emmett, Emmett this is my very best friend Bella." She smiled at the both of us, we looked at each others faces and then started to chuckle.

"What?" said Alice looking between the two of us.

"Oh nothing." I said as Emmett said "We met before"

Alice looked at Emmett and smiled. "Oh really? When? Was it at her restaurant?" She asked and I wanted so bad to hit her, but I settled for bumping her leg under the table. "Bella owns a restaurant?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Yeah..." Alice looked at me slyly. "that she does, but its not just a restaurant, its also part bakery and part bar. Its quite amazing and it brings in a lot of business in Port Angeles. I think Bella should open up a new one somewhere else! A big city!" Alice rambled on and on.

"Oh really! This is quite useful Ally!" He laughed and I just continued eating.

"So B. How's it been?" Emmett chuckled.

"Its been _great_. How have you been?" I growled.

Emmett put a finger on his chin pretending to think really hard. "Its been pretty hectic now that you mention it, Edward almost had Jasper's head!" He had a booming laugh and it shook the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice said and took a sip of wine.

"Well you see, B here..." he shut up after I kicked him under the table.

"Alice I met them only a few days ago, and I _might_ have accidentally dropped something on the carpet, you know how I am." I smiled at Alice and she smiled back.

She turned to Emmett and asked him "now tell me the real story." I grumbled to myself and sulked in my chair. Freaking Alice the lie detector! Their was no way Emmett was going to lie, she'd just make a bigger deal out of this, and it was already a big deal.

"Well you see, baby sister of mine who I _love sooooo_ much." Emmett started, Alice just raised one of her eyebrows at him. "A few days ago, Edward might have gotten a call from one of our people, and we _may_ have had to take B here to Edwards house. And she _may_ have tried to escape and we _may_ have chased her threw the forest for three days and we_ might_ have finally caught up to her after she jumped off of a cliff and on the way back she _might_ have climbed out of a gas station window hijacked a car and drove here." Emmett finished.

The room was silent I was looking at my lap, Alice's eye was twitching, Carlisle's eyes were wide, Esme's mouth was hanging open, and Emmett had a goofy grin on his face.

"I think I just planned a murder." Alice whispered, I laughed and patted her back. "Don't worry Alice, I can escape every time they lock me up."

Emmett just laughed to himself while I got up and got the desserts. I was in the freezer planning how I was going to carry everything when I felt Emmett behind me. "You know I'm going to need to take you back right?" he said in a sad tone.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted Alice to have a little hope. Here make yourself useful, take these back out with you." I handed him all the deserts.

"Bella, look I'm really sorry, Alice wouldn't stop talking about you on the way down here, I know you a lot better than I did yesterday, I'm really sorry, this probably couldn't be happening at a worse time. I...I just want to let you know, that if this gets too out of hand for you just tell me, I'll talk to Edward or whoever and we'll work something out, but we can't just let you go, we don't work like that as you can tell." Emmett made his little speech then hugged me. I hugged him back with all of my strength, that was one of the nicest things I had heard in a long time.

"Thank you Em, that means a lot." I let go and grabbed the spoons and extra napkins.

We walked back to the dining room smiling like new best friends. Emmett gushing about how this was the nicest meal he has had in a long time and how the desert had promise written all over it. I was think all threw dessert that going back now isn't going to be as hard, and hey, maybe I could get Mr. Cullen not to completely murder me for running away...twice...and get him to loosen up a little. If you let things like killing, power, and _those_ types of things run your life for to long, your life gets fucked up. I know all about that.

Mr. Cullen was related to Alice and Emmett so I'd at least try to help him.

**Ok everyone I hoped this was a good chapter and everyone loved it!!! I couldn't make Alice dead in my story!!! We need an annoying persistent little sister and friend here!!! She'll be in the story again, if anyone is thinking I'm going to drop her now.**

**And if anyone knows what Rose's middle name is can you include that in your review if your writing one....THANKS!!!**

**Please review telling me if you liked it or not!!! I'll see you within a week for sure!!! :D **

**-Livi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I hope you liked that last chapter, I didn't like it 100% but I just need it to go that way haha...anywho here's the next chapter and you are going to learn a little bit of Bella's past and just different little things.**

**As for some of the people who reviewed saying that they'd still kick his ass, there is going to be ass kicking of the brothers later, as for this chapter just read and hopefully enjoy.**

**There are going to be some pictures of this chapter and a youtube link so check them out if you want.**

**But what is really important is lately I have been updating every day or every other day, but that's because i have been on a not so much vacation, but a break from work. I'm getting back to it probably in three or four days, so I just want to have a heads up that the chapters aren't going to come so rapid for a while :D**

**Chapter 11**

After dessert we went into the living room and sat and talked for hours. It didn't feel like it but it was, It was around 10:30 when Alice finally looked at her phone. We all hugged everyone goodbye and Alice offered for me to stay at her place. I accepted, having nowhere else to go. Emmett tagged along with us, he wasn't going to sleep in a car.

He did however ask why I wasn't staying at my own place. I didn't really want to get into it or anything so I just told him their was a fire.

"That's shitty! Where were u staying before that?" He asked, he was so noseie! I don't know how Alice lived with him, wait, no I don't know how their parents could live with the both of them!

"Well Emmett, I was 'picked up' from the hospital, I was planning on sleeping in a motel, but you guys got to me first." I explained resting my head on the car window.

"Oh snap!" Emmett said making us laugh. "I'm not sure if it was bad or good timing for us then." Emmett smiled.

"How the hell could it have been good?" I laughed.

"Well you didn't have to stay in a gross motel and waist you money." Emmett said smiling.

"Right, and then almost getting raped not even 5 minutes after I finally gained consciousness just tipped the scale of goodness" I snapped at him.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Emmett said to himself. "By the way, how are you scars healing up."

"Their fine, just fine." I said, but secretly I didn't actually know how they were, I hadn't ever taken a good look at them, that got me worrying a little.

"You didn't even look at them did you?" Emmett said shaking his head.

"No! I did!" I said suddenly feeling selfconscious.

"Right." Emmett said sarcasticly as we pulled into Alice's driveway.

"So. What do you guys want to do? I have tons of board games!" Alice squealed.

"Al I want a shower first if you don't mind! I've been running constantly and I haven't had a proper shower in a few days.

Alice nodded and I knew my way around her house, we used to live together in this house at one point.

"I'll be quick, I want a game of twister when I'm done!" I laughed and I ran up the steps into the bathroom.

3edPPOV

"EMMETT DALE MC CARTY CULLEN!" Alice whisper shouted.

"What?" He responded with fear in his eyes.

Alice did indeed have a livid look in her eyes. "You take my best friend. Almost get her raped. Hold her captive. Don't bathe her properly. Don't giver her her medical needs. She runs away has to jump off of a CLIFF! What the Hell!" She whacked Emmett upside the head much like Gibbs does to Tony.

"I'm sorry! Did you want us to kill her?"Emmett whispered back and rubbed his head.

"NO! I want her to be let free! She is in a really bad psychological state right now! She practically is traumatized!" Alice said normally this time now she heard the water running.

"So what are you now Ally? Some sort of psychologist? You know I have no say in what happens to her, and Edward doesn't particularly like her so I don't know exactly how we are going to sway him. He doesn't kill ladies or children, but you know how he gets, he can make her life hell. You need to talk to Edward and I'll talk to B." Emmett said with soft eyes.

"Emmett, she can't go back you don't understand, people are after her! And Bella is just going to piss Edward off even more, she is just as strong minded as him, who knows maybe even more!" Alice huffed as she plopped down on her sofa.

"I know Ally, I just don't know what we can do about it." Emmett said and sat down next to her and it was quiet for a while until you could hear faint humming coming from the bathroom, it was beautiful and soon they both found themselves getting drowsy.

"Ally...what did you mean but people are after her?" Emmett said before he fell off to sleep. He fell asleep right after he heard Alice reply with "Her old family...of sorts"

Bella walked down the steps after her shower going to proclaim that she was tired and just wanted to sleep but she saw Alice and Emmett sleeping on the couch, she walked over to Emmett and started to wake him up. "Emmett, you fell asleep on the couch, help me carry Alice up to her room."

Emmett opened his eyes and with a lopsided grin he pushed Alice off of the couch. "Why should we carry her when she's awake?" He laughed and I had to laugh too. Alice popped up and she had a scowl on her face.

"You guys can sleep on the couch tonight then! I'm nice and hospitable but no! You guys have to throw me off the couch!" Alice stormed up the stairs and we heard a door banging. Bella laughed and started to fold the couch out, it was one of those kind that have the seats that recline out into beds so it opens up into an "H" like shape.

"Where are the blankets?" Emmett grumbled as he opened his side.

"They are in the 2nd door on the left down that hallway, get me one 2?" Bella begged and made her eyes sparkle, no way Emmett could deny her. He huffed and eventually came back with 2 blankets and some pillows.

They snuggled onto the couch backs to each other when Emmett flipped over and tapped Bella on the shoulder like a little kid trying to get attention.

Bella flipped over didn't open her eyes and asked what he wanted.

"Alice said that people were coming after you, I just want to let you know that they'll have to get threw me before they touch you." Emmett yawned and flipped back over.

A silent tear went down her cheek, that was one of the nicest things someone had said to her lately and she changed her mind, that was the nicest thing Emmett had ever said to her. She tapped Emmett on his shoulder and he flipped over and opened his eyes, he saw the tear and used his massive thumb to wipe it away. "Whats the matter?"

"Tomorrow before we go back I need to do a few things, they will only take an hour, two tops." Bella pleaded, she didn't even have to use her eyes or pout lip for this one, Emmett knew what she was going to do and he whole heart-edly agreed.

"Of course B, anything, goodnight." Emmett said smiled then flipped back over.

**BPOV**

In the middle of the night I woke up from a nightmare, it was of only two weeks ago, the day that I found out her father was dead. My heart was pounding and adrenalin was pumping thew my veins so I sat up quickly in bed and was instantly knocked out of her senses by Emmett's loud snoring. My heart was pumping and I spent a few minutes just trying to tame it, so I assessed my situation. It was pitch dark in the room, _fun_ I thought to myself. A few seconds later a small light turned on behind me and I instantly whipped around. It was another man I wished I had never met.

"So B, its time to dance." He turned on Alice's old record player, it was broken and thorough the whole time the volume slowly got louder and louder, it was an old showtoon sounding song that played, he stood up and walked over to me, he held his hand out and I looked up into his eyes scared, it was a fake scare but it was all the same.

My hands were behind me supporting my self sitting up so I secretively had gotten my hidden knife that was in my back and puled it out and I positioned it so it looks like I don't have anything in my hand and I raised my hand to his acting like I was going to accept his.

But when I was about half a foot away I stabbed him threw the hand, he didn't scream out in pain or anything he pulled it back out of his hand and looked up at me with darkness in his face, by now the record player and Emmett's snoring blocked out any noise.

So jumped up standing on the couch jumped over the back of it and I felt a knife go into my back, right under my right shoulder blade, I managed to quickly get it out of my back, now I had amo again.

I turned around and he pulled our a knife of his own, "B, its been too long, I see you played nice with the Americans." He said that but I could barely hear him with everything going on in the back round. The music notched up then going louder so their was no way that he'd hear my clever "fuck you" in response.

He took out another knife and whipped it at me, I quickly ducked and it went flying into the kitchen area hitting and knocking off the clean wine glasses hanging up, it made a loud crashing noise, we both instinctively looked at sleeping Emmett and sighed at his sleeping form, I acted first and threw the knife at him hitting his out of his hand, I motioned for him to come to me and he raised his fists, the music was blaring now and it was crazy all the noise going on in our heads, he kept coming towards me and we ended up in the kitchen I grabbed a pot soaking in the sink and whipped it at him, it hit him in the chest and his breath came out in a whoosh.

I attempted to hit him again and he grabbed it and forced it out of my grip, I heard a crack in some of my fingers. I didn't cry out, but it was ever so tempting. He threw the pan and I made a run for it ending up in the hallway. I grabbed a vase and I threw it at him it ended up shattering on the wall behind where his head had been. He ran at me and my footing faulted and he rammed me into a mirror, shards of the glass grinding into my skull.

I booted him off of me and he crashed into the opposite wall. I grabbed the table that the flowers were sitting on and I picked it up and I wailed it at him. It tore open skin on his face and it was just gushing blood, we both knew it, it was a draw until we both could fight, he backed away to the door and ran away.

I walked to the door and I closed and locked it, I walked back to the record player where it was just making nonsense noise because the song had ended, I turned it off and I walked back to the couch and passed out on top of the covers, I'd deal with my health in the morning.

**Ok I hope you guys liked this!!! :D **

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! And I'd hope that you all get that if I don't get enough love I'll just update in a week!!**

**-Livi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, fanfiction kinda glitched on me, I can't see how many views I have...yeah...haha is it happening to anyone else? **

**Well anyways, sorry that it took so long for this chapter, I flew home and I was just wiped out, well, it doesn't matter now I'm back and with a new chapter :D**

**Bella's getting some closure in this chapter as well as telling Emmett a little bit about her true life.**

**Pictures are for this profile are going to be in my profile if you want to check them out :D**

**Chapter 12**

Ok, so I didn't make it to the morning, my head REALLY hurt and I woke up about an hour and a half later, I opened my eyes and my left eye was completely fuzzy, I could barely see and the right eye was slightly cloudy.

My head was pounding and I was really bloody, I could feel the blood on my back and in hair making knots. I also felt the presence on my face, I must look like a wreck, but I couldn't really care at this point, the pain was almost unbearable I needed help.

I coughed and I felt just flem and a whole bunch of blood in my thought, I coughed again and it was just horrible, with my horrible vision I reached out for Emmett. His snoring was still going strong. I slapped blindly and called out his name, with my thought the way it was, it came out as a half screech half moan.

He wasn't waking up and I was loosing my vision fast, I slapped Emmett as hard as I could and he finally called out "Rose baby, just five more minutes".

My world was spinning and I did the only thing I could think of, I dug my nails into Emmett's arm, that got him, he shot up in his bed and let out a loud yelp.

"Em....get...Carlisle" I told him in gasps.

Emmett finally looked at me and he bolted up and jumped halfway across the room, he then ran to Alice's house phone, he dialed a string of numbers and my world was slowly darkening.

"Dad! We need you over here asap! Bella, she's...its so bad Carlisle, there is blood everywhere!" Emmett yelled into the phone.

"Her head and back I think, I don't know just get here fast! She looks like she's going to die any second!" And he hung up the phone with a snap.

"I'm going to wake Alice, just lay down my dad's going to be here in less than a minute. Stay with us." Emmett was at my side.

"Clean....no Alice." I said, I could feel the life slipping out of me, strand by strand, it didn't really hurt, it was like tingling,I had felt this before, it was amazing in its own creepy crazy way.

"Bella, no Alice I get it, just stay in here!" The door banged open and Carlisle rushed in only in his pajama bottoms.

"Oh God, what the fuck happened?!" Carlisle said running down the hallway looking at the blood and smashed furniture as he ran.

Carlisle sat down in front of me and ripped his bag open, he found a needle and slowly inserted it into my elbow. Soon I felt my life coming back to me, Carlisle had flipped me over and was working on my head fast. I could feel him plucking out shards of glass. He was muttering some words, I couldn't completely understand what he was saying but I did register "mirror and knife"

Soon I was awake and I could feel all of the pain that I was in. I hid it well, but that didn't mean that I still wasn't completely aching.

"Bella, are you with us?" Carlisle stroked my face.

"Mmmm" I smiled at him.

"I need to look at your back sweat heart, can you.." He gestured for me to take my top off. The solid white it used to be was now blood red with small blotches of white.

I flipped it off and I laid down on my stomach for Carlisle to have full access. He gently probed my back with cold gloved hands.

He cleaned me off, well some of me and put something like a cream on it then gauze and medical tape.

I had to sit up on the edge of the couch while he did all of the flashlight tricks with my eyes and made sure that nothing was wrong with my brain. He ordered Emmett to get me a glass of water and some Aleve. Emmett came back and I downed both, he also got me a we wash cloth and I wiped some of the blood from my face.

Carlisle stood up and spoke, "Look kids, Bella's fine, this could have been a lot more serious, I love you all, and as much as I want to know what the hell is happening right now, I think it better for myself to stick to this much, as for your mother and Alice, I suggest that they know nothing of this. I know your strong Bella and I'm confident that you are alright now, so I'm going to let you go and not to the hospital, but I want you to call me if anything goes wrong at all, take this cream and put it on every six hours for two days. Use new gauze which you need to get, I don't have any more. You should also put this on your scar in the front, but only once a day for three days." Carlisle kissed my cheek had a very sad look in his eyes hugged Emmett and then left.

"Bella. I'm so sorry." Emmett picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"Its ok Em, I'm fine now. Carlisle fixed me up good as new." I said quietly.

"No, Bells, I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, who did this to you?" He said in a menacing voice.

"The second of the probably three people after me right now." I whispered into Emmett's chest, he was holding me like a baby.

"Did you...erm...get him?" Emmett asked.

"No after I sliced his face too deep for him to continue we both knew it was a draw till we both were ready to fight again." I said.

"Who was the man you killed in the forest?" Emmett asked after five minutes of peaceful rocking.

"His name was Mike Newton." I spoke softly into his chest.

"Ok. Here, lay down, get your rest, I'll clean up this damn mess." Emmett laid me down on his spot on the couch. I was still only in my bra and shorts, so he wrapped a blanket over me. I smiled at him and I did pass out.

My sleep was restless and I only got about two hours of sleep in. I just gave up after the fifth attempt at sleeping. I saw Emmett coming in the door with a new mirror under his left arm and a replica of the table I wailed at the hit man.

He smiled at me and hung up the mirror and sat down in front of the couch and took out the pieces of the table and started making the table, he did so quite quickly I must admit. He put it out in the hallway and told me he'd be right back, he came back with a vase and the exact flowers in it and also a box of wine glasses.

"Emmett, you should have told me, I would be more than happy to pay for those!" I said standing up and wrapping the blanket around me.

"B, Please don't say things like that, I fucked up big time, you should be pissed off at me!" Emmett said hugging me.

"Please Em! You would have just gotten in the way, plus, I need to do this, for me, for my family." I said with a sad smile on my face.

"I'm just really sorry I could have been their for you earlier, I would have pummeled that mother fucker's ass, I'd pound him to the ground." Emmett growled.

"Shut up Em, just keep doing your clean up duties." I swatted his arm, trying to make everything a bit lighter. I went to the laundry room and I noticed that Emmett tried to wash my shirt, he did a pretty good job but it still was nasty, so I dug threw Alice's dirty laundry, she had tons of it, her reasoning was she could just buy some more. I eventually found one of my shirts I must have left here. It was an old tank that I had left here over last summer. It was just a plain black one.

I carried it in my arms and walked out to Emmett. He had finished with the glasses and finally relaxed on the sofa. I told him I was going to take a quick shower and he agreed after making a few lame jokes.

The shower was really needed. The water ran red for a good two minutes, I lathered my head up and started humming a tune that was stuck in my head. I turned the shower as hot as it could go without burning my skin and just let it wash over my back. It felt amazing. I finished scrubbing off and then hopped out of the shower, using my hand I cleared the steam off of the mirror and sighed at my reflection. My face was extremely pale and my eyes had dark circles under neath of them. I turned away from the mirror, I felt almost ashamed or maybe even a little estranged from the person I was looking at. I hadn't seen myself look like that in years.

I let those negitive thoughts just drift out of my mind and I started to get dressed, I was really in a skimpy outfit but at this point, it didn't matter. I walked down stairs and Emmett was sleeping on the couch again. I chuckled at my self and laid a cover over his massive body.

Sighing I went to the kitchen and looked around in Alice's fridge. She had a lot of food, in here, I guess she hadn't been home in almost a week and she always has her fridge stocked so I guess it made sense.

I pulled out all the ingredients I'd need, and I started making everything. The ingredients alone were eggs, ham, potatoes, onions, peppers, cheese, pancake mix, and milk. I made some omelets first and then started on the hotcakes. I made them the size of a plate and as I was flipping them Emmett and Alice both drifted into the kitchen. Alice was wearing her bright pink pajamas and her bunny slippers it was pretty funny. I dished out their food for both of them and they sat at the island behind me.

My food was done shortly after and I too sat across of them and ate my meal. Alice had a funny look on her face and she took in a deep breath. "Do you smell something?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, its probably bleach, I nicked my finger when I was cutting the onion the first time around, I cleaned it up with bleach." I laughed to myself and Emmett shook his head at me too.

Alice squinted her eyes but eventually gave in and started to laugh also.

We continued with the small talk and eventually it came time for us to leave. Alice and I both let a lone tear roll down our cheeks as we said our goodbyes. She promised to visit and Emmett promised to arrange a secret meeting once a week for the both of us.

We rolled out in Emmett's big jeep. I told him where to go. First stop was my old house. Emmett pulled up outside my house, it didn't look too bad, but you could see the smoke stains coming out of the upstairs windows. I took in a deep sigh. I got out of the car and walked to my over grown butterfly bush, it was a purplish pink and I loved the smell it gave off. I watched a cute little tiny white and black butterfly flutter onto one of the flowers and drink in its sweet nectar. I smiled at the natural beauty and I took a deep sigh and I slowly made my way to the front door. It was unlocked, how silly.

I took in the site in front of me, the grand staircase was still in pretty good shape, but I didn't want to think of what was left up their. So I made my way into the kitchen, that's where the door leading to the basement was, I took one look at my dream kitchen, I sighed and ran my hand on the cool slab of tile that was my island. I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer to my father, Jacob and Angela.

I went down to the basement, I spent little time their. All I needed from here was my knives which I placed secretively on my body, it was a fun challenge with the amount of clothing I was wearing. After that experience was over I went to my safe and I took my duffel bag out and I left my old house, I left my made up life that lived in their.

I hopped back in Em's jeep and I told him the complex directions to La Push. We ended up at a little old white house with the white fence and small garden next to that. It was a long time friend of the family and Jacob's father, Billy Black. I had some business I had to attend to and I told Emmett that as I exited the truck. I slowly made my way into his yard, the grass was overgrowing, he was in a wheelchair so he was at a loss as of how ever sense Jacob was gone.

I knocked three quick times on the door and I heard the rolling of his chair. The door slowly rolled open and his eyes lit up. He opened his arms to me and I quickly gave him a huge hug, I felt him shaking and I felt tears come to my eyes also. He ushered me into his small house and I went in.

After the door was closed he turned twords me and spoke, "Bella would you like something to drink? Please sit." Billy said ever so polite.

"No thank you, I actually need to be leaving soon." Pause "Billy, I can't be here long, there is so much pain in these towns, I'm leaving, but I want to give you a present first, you have always been here for me and epically for Charlie when I wasn't. Charlie would want you to take this and I demand you take this, we love you and I'm so sorry for everything I caused. Everything is my fault and this will never make up for everything I have done but please accept it and do as you wish, I'm so sorry Billy! I tried to save him. I loved him! I tried to run in, I got into a fight with them, they just wouldn't let me get him! Its all my fault!" I sobbed falling to my knees. He rolled over twowrds me and lifted my chin with his hand.

"Don't say that Bells, noting is your fault, the spirits called out for his soul to return to the heavens. Nothing is your fault, I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." Billy put his hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it and kissed it and I prayed with him, I blessed his soul and I left. As I closed the door I heard him un-zipping the bag, he'd find over ten thousand dollars in their.

I got back to the jeep and wiped a tear away. "Who's house was that?" Emmett said brushing a tear away. I smiled at him in a friendly way and he smiled back with a goofy face.

"That was Jacob's house, he and his dad lived their their whole lives. His dad, Billy is in a wheel chair these days and I just needed to leave him with something." I said and he smiled a full grin, he had no idea the impact that sum of money would actually do to Billy.

We drove in silence for a while and Emmett asked if I wanted to visit their graves but I just couldn't do it, it was to hard. The guilt for both of them was just to much. I would do it eventually, but although Emmett and I had grown close together, either I needed to go alone, completely alone or I needed someone I could whole heatedly trust to lean on.

We did stop buy the flower shop on the way back to town. I sent a large flower basket to Angela's funeral. And I aranged for someone to put flowers on both Charlie's and Jacob's graves. It was the most I could do at this point.

We were off then. It was a six and a half hour car ride back to their mansion and I wasn't really prepared to go back but what option did I really have. I was going to teach everyone their lessons in life and of life until I too was called up to the spirits in the sky, back home with my family.

**Ok so that's the next part of my story! I'm expecting to put a new chapter up in two or three days at the earliest but that doesn't mean don't show me your love by reviewing because if the love is lacking then I'll update in a week :D**

**Any who I hope you all are enjoying where this is going and continue reading my story.**

**-Livi**


	13. Chapter 13

**There are some questions floating around like how Bella should be feeling, and such, but honestly I wasn't sure how she should be feeling but I'll address that in this chapter hopefully. But if my time is wrong then I'm sorry. **

**Other questions were referring to lemons...I've never written one before but I am going to, there is going to be lemons coming up eventually don't worry :D**

**This is just an overall in this story, I'm trying to keep everyone guessing on what's going on in Bella's life, I'm trying my hand at suspense, if I'm failing and its just annoying then I'm sorry...but every chapter from here on out I hope that you learn a little about Bella, just little things so that the story still has draw. **

**Any who, there are going to be lemons, Bella's physical shape is going to be brought up and Bella's past will slowly be relieved. If you are frustrated please just tell me what you want in reviews or however you feel fit and I'll try to make everyone happy.**

**But here's the next chapter hope you all like it I made it longer because I lied when I said it'd be up by Friday...I'm a few days late. :D**

**Chapter 13**

Emmett and I were cruising down the highway with all the windows of his jeep rolled down and the stereo blasting, we both laughed and sang along to all of the songs. I laughed my ass off at them Emmett singing along to Lady GaGa 'Bad Romance' and he in return laughed at me when I sang Jason Derulo 'Watcha Say'. It was going to be one of my last care free acts that I was going to have for a while.

We were only in the car ride for about an hour when Emmett's phone went off. He looked at the collar ID and then he hit the ignore button. I questioned him but he just shrugged his shoulders and turned up the music.

After half an hour of just jamming out I turned down the volume and I asked if we could stop at a gas station, I had to pee. He gave me a quizzical look and finale after a puppy dog pout on my end, he got off of the next exit. "Bells I swear to God if you sneak away...." Emmett threatened.

"Don't worry Em, I just have to pee and then get some Aleve, I'm hurting pretty bad right about now. I'll put some of that shit on my cut while I'm at it." I smiled at him.

"Cut...right..." He gave me a skeptic look. "I think you mean something more like flesh wound or hole." he laughed and I slapped him on the arm.

We pulled into a gas station and Emmett go out filled his tank and I went in. The cashier was a young man about a year or two younger than myself. I went down the different isles and I got some Aleve and a bottle of some cheep beer. I went to the counter and I paid for them both using Emmett's money that I pick pocketed from him. He was such a goober, he didn't even notice it and here he was supposed to be a big bad guy.

He smiled at me and pointed to where the bathrooms were. I looked around where I was. Their weren't any windows even if I wanted to try. I quickly went to the bathroom and I washed my hands before I tried to reach my cut, no such luck, it was just in a place I couldn't reach. I huffed and just settled for taking two Aleve with the beer. I walked back out and I hopped into the jeep. Emmett raised his eyebrow at my choice in beverage but I shrugged him off.

We continued driving and the Aleve did its job. I wasn't aching to much. I fell asleep while Emmett was listening to some hockey game on the radio. I woke up to Emmett's ring tone half an hour later, and I woke back up to it every half hour on the dot.

Whoever it was, Emmett must be in the dog house with. Eventually after six hours later we exited off of the highway and stared driving crazy swerving roads, I woke up now and I was alert, Emmett smiled at me and sped up, whipping around the bends making me scared for my life. He was doing it on purpose what an ass.

I was holding my breath for a good five minutes scared out of my wits, thinking this is where my life was going to end when Emmett's phone went off yet again. This time he actually answered.

"Oh my fucking God, if you call me one more time I'm going to kick your ass! I told you that I might end up staying the night at mom's house, I didn't really want to be driving and getting home at 5 AM! Chill the fuck out. I'll be home in a second!" Emmett growled and snapped his phone shut without letting whoever it was respond.

Emmett sped up at the end of his conversation and we eventually pulled up at a giant house, it looked like something straight out of a scary Halloween movie though. It was three stories high and was just creepy looking, the sky was dark like it was going to storm even, that made me even more creep out. We got to a security gate and Emmett just drove on not even stopping. I filed that into my memory bank for later.

We pulled up in front of a circle driveway and Emmett stopped the car, the door flung open and Mr. Cullen stormed out, I guess that was who Emmett bitched out just a few minutes earlier.

Emmett stepped out of the car and confronted Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen went to punch Emmett on the arm but Emmett easily dodged it and started laughing. Mr. Cullen was red in the face with anger and he started to waggle his finger in Emmett's face and Emmett just laughed and continued talking in a calm voice. Mr. Cullen looked at the jeep after a few more words were exchanged. Emmett motioned for me to join them so I opened the door and stepped out carefully. Their was a long silence.

Mr. Cullen looked shocked to see me. "What the fuck?" he asked Emmett.

"I found her and I thought you'd want her back." Emmett smiled a cocky grin.

"What the fuck happened to her!" Mr. Cullen said coming up to me and grabbing me roughly and I guess he was trying to look over me but he was fucking rough. I yanked myself out of his grip glared at him and went to Emmett's side. He smiled at me and slung his arm around me. I hissed a little in pain and he moved his hand lower.

He motioned me to go into the house first, Rose was waiting their and she ran over to me when she saw me, she used gentle fingers and checked me over. She was smiling at me and she took over me now like I was some torch and she lead me back to my room I had once claimed as mine. Nothing was the same, the bed was made, everything was neat and it was slightly. Depressing. She told me that she would be back in a few minutes.

She left probably to go talk to Emmett and find out what happened, typical. I went to the bed and flopped down, the sheets were different, I rolled my eyes and I cuddled up under the covers. The bed welcomed my aching body in. I let the darkness wash over me with a happy smile on my face.

A week had come and gone, my buses had formed even more and then started to disappear, they were almost all gone now, my "hole" in my back had scabbed over and I was instructed to put Neosporen on twice a day. The faint scar in the front now turned into a light line down my belly.

I had yet to even see Mr. Cullen. I don't know if that is a good thing or if its a bad thing, but I was just going with it for the moment. I grew together with Rose in this week, she was almost always with me, we shared different little stories with each other. She told me many stories about Emmett and Jasper, and I in return told her stories about my childhood leaving out key items, but I think she realized that and worked with it. She was just happy that I was starting to open up to her.

It was Saturday today. A week and one day sense I was brought back to this house. I was never told to make dinner and I was never brought out of my room. Rose had brought some books and different beauty things for me to occupy myself with when she wasn't here.

I requested a clock in my room and I was granted with a watch instead, it was a spiffy looking one, not even a cheep knock off. I smiled at my present and I checked it was 11:09 PM. Two minutes till wishing time.

I got up off of my bed and I walked to my window it was so beautiful looking out on the peaceful land around me,their were old gardens way off to the left and their of course was the forest straight back.

As it hit 11:11 I made my wish, I wished for a sign, any sign, I watched as the second hand ticked around the face and I sighed as it reached 11:12. I've done it all fourteen times this week, and yet had to get a sign. I crawled back to bed when I heard a knock on my door. I cleared my thought and I yelled out for them to come in.

I saw a flash of bronze and I was shocked to find Mr. Cullen in my room. His face was slightly frantic as he looked at me then the window then back to me. He ran to the window and tried to open it. It was locked, that was new information for me.

He sighed and turned to me, he was a little more calm now. "Um" he cleared his thought and walked over to my side. "Uh, I guess I do need to talk to you eventually." He said his eyes tensed for a second.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." I mumbled under my breath.

He laughed to himself and sat down on the foot of the bed. "I really did mean to talk to you, I..I just don't know what to say or do. Should I thank you for coming back and not resisting Emmett or should I be angry that you ran away in the first place...twice." He ran a hand threw his hair.

"I think that you should feel blessed that I'm here." I said with a crooked smile.

"And why would I be blessed?" Mr. Cullen said with a smirk of his own.

"Because I'm going to teach each of you all different lessons. I'll become a savior for you all of sorts." I smiled at him.

He cocked his head sideways and spoke "What if we don't need saving?"

"Everyone needs to be saved." I said in a whisper.

He looked at me with sparkling eyes, the emotion in them was unreadable.

"Starting with me, is Rose up?" I asked changing the atmosphere and topic of this conversation.

"No, Emmett took her to the private Villa for some _alone_ time." Mr. Cullen laughed.

"Oh." I cracked up laughing. "Rose has been pretty desperate lately, Em must be having one hell of a party" I laughed more and Mr. Cullen joined me.

It was quiet for a while and Mr. Cullen finally spoke "Is their something that you needed?"

"Nah, I'll just wait for Rose tomorrow, er, whenever she comes back." I said with a chuckle in my voice.

"Are you sure? Or is it a...uh...girl issue." Mr. Cullen spoke.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen." I laughed falling on my side gasping for breath. It took me a moment to control myself but I did. "I just need help with the Neosporen." I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Oh." I thought he blushed but it was dark, no way to tell. "I could help you." He said with his half grin back on his face, clearly over his embarrassment.

"Well, uh." I stammered.

"What, scared of a man touching you?" He laughed, and I thought he winked. I would have gotten mad but I could tell that he was trying to make a joke, so I reluctantly went along with him and laughed. "But really, I'll help you, you are supposed to have it on two hours ago and if you wait longer it'll just get worse not better." He reasoned.

"I..guess...I'll go get it." I said flustered, something about it being dark in this room with an attractive man, just got me a little flustered.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the light I squinted for a minute and had to adjust my eyes to the light. I searched for the Neosporen, in the mirror cabinet, on the shelf next to the tub everywhere. I was bent over looking for it under the sink when I felt a presence behind me, I turned my neck slightly and saw Mr. Cullen staring at my ass with a shit eating grin on his face.

I turned back to my search and I asked "Like what you see Mr. Cullen?" and with that I slowly stood up and turned around to face him. He had a sexy smirk on his face and he nodded to what I said then spoke himself. "I found the Neosporen on the bedside table and I came in here to tell you when I was caught up with the site of your tight ass." He winked and walked back to the room.

With a sly smile of my own I followed behind him. He sat down on the whit sitting chair and motioned for me to sit on his lap. "Well well Mr. Cullen I'm glad you aren't as forward as Rose, she usually makes me get on my knees" I said with a smirk and he returned my teasing with another shit eating grin. He smirks were a great turn on.

I slowly, teasing him, sat down on his lap and I leaned forward trying to make my back parallel to the ground. Mr. Cullen slowly teasing me pulled up my shirt inching its way up my back he ghosted his thumbs against my back as he went. Eventually when my shirt was past my "hole" he stopped and leaned forward also and whispered in my ear. "How could someone like you get a cut like this?" he let his lip touch the shell of my ear and my eyes fluttered closed.

"I may or may not have gotten into a little fight." I said back with a much stronger voice than I thought I was going to have.

"Lady's like yourself shouldn't fight." He whispered again and slowly retreated away, I know it sounds cliche but it I missed the heat that he brought to my body leaning on my back.

"Well, I had to protect myself somehow." I said back this time a little quieter.

He started putting the Neosporen on my back and smearing it over the cut. "Mr. Cullen it's Saturday night. Trust me when I say that tomorrow you should take a break and have some fun. You come off as the work-a-holic." I said and his fingers stopped.

"Their is no time for fun, I'm an extremely busy man." He spoke with authority.

"Just think about it, you deserve a break." I said turning my head back around to face him. He was staring at my bare back with straight lips.

"And what do you suggest?" he said after a few minutes of silence. He looked up into my eyes and I started to pull down my shirt so it covered my body again. I spread my legs open wider and scooted back. Once I was positioned I started to grind down on him.

"What I'm suggesting is that you have some fun. You are a rich and capable man, use your imagination." I leaned back against his shoulder and spoke this. I only grounded my self down on him three times so I hope he didn't think to much about it.

I stood up and I turned back to the man I disheveled. His eyes were closed and it didn't look like he was breathing. "You don't have to have sex but a nice show would be nice for ya right? Why don't you invite the some _nice ladies_ down here." I smiled at him when he opened his eyes. He was still for a little bit and I wondered if I crossed some line and he was going to be mad at me.

"I think..." he cleared his through. "That you are right. Maybe I could use some _fun_." He smirked at me and stood up, his _situation_ was present in his pants and I smirked at it. He smirked right back at me and he started walking towards me, I took one step back and took half of another one and my heal hit the door.

Mr. Cullen shoved me against the door and made his _situation_ grind into me a few times before he said "Don't think that that little stunt you just pulled will go unpunished. I'm going to remember that." He pushed into me one last time and pulled back and smirked at me. I moved away from the door in a daze and he walked out. God damn him! I was now aroused and tired. _What a great combination. _I thought sarcasticly.

**EPOV (this is before he comes into Bella's room, about three hours before)**

I was in my office throwing up a yellow ball and catching it, Emmett just came in here and told me that him and Rose were heading out for the night and some of tomorrow for a suprize get away. I thought back to this week and about the beautiful broken angel who was only a story above me. I didn't know her name Emmett, Jasper and Rose called her B but that wasn't right. Something just didn't work with it, I couldn't make myself call her that.

Rose had told me about her injuries and how bad they were. I couldn't bring myself to go talk to her, I hated myself for making her uncomfortable. Sure I was a killer, but my mother raised me to have respect for women. I hurt her on multiple occasions, our last talk I hurt her bad, not on a physical level but I still hurt her. Then when she came back I was so rough with her, she looked like a broken angel and I probably made everything worse.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, I thought to myself just playing over these past weeks when I felt myself become drowsy. Soon I was taken over by a dream.

_"Edward!" Rose came into my room._

_"What?!" I screamed back cross as ever._

_"She jumped again Edward she jumped and she fell bad!" That didn't even make sense but I jumped up and I ran to her room, low and behold the window was open wide and a cool draft blew across my face, I looked out the window and my broken angel was laying down on the ground. He face was at first angry like it was the day she jumped for the first time then it changed into a frightened look._

_I called out her name like it would do something. Her eyes started to gather tears and slowly bruises started to cover her body and she looked even more broken. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned back to the room and I saw her sitting on her bed as a ghost. She had wings and truly looked like a broken angle. _

_"Why do you hate me? Why do you hurt me?" She whispered a feather on her wing falling off._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything. NO! Don't you're breaking. You're to beautiful!" I called out to the angel on the bed. She slowly got up and made me walk back to the window where the body of the girl was broken and was starting to shrivel up._

_"Look what you're doing to me!" I tried not to look but I was just drawn in._

_"Please no. I'm sorry!" I cried out._

_"Go help me." She said and all of her feathers started to fall off one by one and she turned back to her bed and laid down for what looked like the last time._

I shot up from that bizarre dream and I did just as my dream told me I ran up to the girls room and I didn't know what to do so I knocked. Someone answered but that wasn't enough, I pushed in and I saw that angel on the bed, she looked better than in my dreams. I was frantic so I tried the window. It was still glued shut, perfect.

I turned around and she was looking at me I didn't know what to do, I just barged into her room after ignoring her for a week. I let out a pathetic 'Um" and then cleared my thought, how should I say this without sounding like a complete ass? So I did what I do best, just let the words fall out of my mouth and hope I don't say something to bad. It didn't come out to bad a little un-compassionate but that didn't really matter. I said "Uh, I guess I do need to talk to you eventually."

B, ever so witty replied with "No shit Sherlock."

I laughed to myself, even sitting in a room with a man of my power she had the responses that she did. Then I got flustered, I really have been ignoring her and she probably half expects me to cut her up in little pieces and.... you know the rest. My confusions came out in a stuttering mess and she came right back and told me that I should feel blessed that she was back here reasoning with me that she was going to work her magic on me and everyone here, becoming our savior. But you know what? I'm Edward Cullen, a feared name in my world, I don't need a savior, people around me need a savior, and I told her just that, in fewer words.

"Everyone needs saving." She replied cryptically, man she could just put it out their in such few words and make me connected to her with them and her looks, it was quiet while I was thinking over that until she tried to lighten the conversation and said that she needed help.

After playfully bantering back and forth I eventually got her to tell me what she needed after my slight embarrassment on thinking it was a 'girl' issue. Turns out that all she needed was some Neosporen on her back, Rose had told me about how well it was getting so I agreed, I needed to show B that she should trust me. I didn't know why I needed her to see that so much but I just felt like I wasn't whole with out her approval.

She went into the bathroom to get the Neosporen and I scooched farther on her bed, it was my second favorite bed in the house, and whenever my bed, my favorite, seemed a little to soft, I'd come sleep in here. I looked over and I saw the little tube of the medication on her bedside table and I picked it up going to tell B that I found it, I stepped into the room and I came face to face with my angel's perfect ass, she must have kept in shape because it was round and perfict, I wanted to reach out and....my thoughts were cut off when I was caught staring.

"Like what you see Mr. Cullen?" She said with a sex voice, God did I love hearing 'Mr. Cullen' coming out of her mouth, it made me feel 'so good'.

"I found the Neosporen on the bedside table and I came in here to tell you that and I got caught up in your tight ass." I winked at her, trying my hardest to show her slightly how I was feeling and hoping that she too would feel the same as me, but I had to hide my soon to be boner from her, she didn't need to get the wrong impression.

She followed me out in the room and I sat down on the chair, I had never put something on someone's back but I remember as a little boy when I got poison Ivy on my back my mom sat me on her lap and put the lotion on me so I hoped this would work too.

"Well, well Mr. Cullen its nice to know that you aren't as forward as Rose, usually she makes me get on my knees." She said in another sexy voice and slowly almost like she was going to give me a lap dance sat on my lap and leaned forward. She was wearing a tank top and very short shorts, actually I wasn't sure if they were boy short styled underwear or if they were shorts. But honestly I didn't care, it was hot either way. When she leaned forward her shirt pulled up a little bit so I slowly torturing her like she just tortured me slid up her shirt brushing my fingers on her back, I was pleased when goose bumps rose on her skin I wanted to run my tong over her back and was confused as to where that thought came from.

But in all honesty I was a man, and this was one of the most sexy girls that I had ever seen so it didn't really seem unfitting in the dark room that we were alone in. Actually we were alone in the house, Jasper wouldn't be home until tomorrow at noon.

I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my head and I finished pulling her shirt up over her gash. What the fuck did it look like before if this is what it looked like now? Emmett wasn't lying when he called it a black hole. It was a deep wound and had only scabbed over, It was going to leave a scar no doubt. I leaned forward and let my lips touch her ear and I whispered "How could someone like you get a cut like this?" My lips tingled at the touch.

She had a smart response before I continued "Ladies like you shouldn't have to fight." I pulled away and I already missed that warmth I felt on my stomach when I was pressed against her back.

"I had to protect my self somehow" She responded and that hurt, I was raised to always protect and treat ladies right, that's pretty much how I started all of this, plus being extremely rich. But the thing was that this beautiful angel of mine was hurt, someone tried to hurt her and she had nobody to protect her. I didn't know what to say so I just started rubbing the medicine on her back.

"Mr. Cullen its Saturday night. Trust me when I say tomorrow you should take a break and have some fun. You come off as a work-a-holic." She said breaking my focus.

My fingers stopped, I had not been expecting that so I quickly coiled back into myself, I didn't know what to do, she knew nothing of me, how dare she suggest that. So I responded coldly "Their is no time for fun, I'm an extremely busy man." I regretting it almost instantly, she was just trying to talk to me, why did I have to be so hostile? She was trying to be nice, she was looking out for me like a mother would her children.

"Just think about it, you deserve a break." She said in a sweet tone, further enforcing her mother like affection to me, boy did I feel like a jackass. I didn't want to meet her eyes so I settled on looking at her creamy skin on her back.

I felt like I had to say something so I said "What do you suggest." This seemed to spark something and when I looked in her eyes I saw a glint of something their.

She smiled at me and spread her legs open wider, I was confused for a moment and then she grounded herself down on me, I wanted to hiss out in pleasure but I felt in shock at first this was defiantly not something a mother would do. It was so hot and it only lasted for a brief period but it left me wanting more. I barely registered what she said after that and she got up. My arms automatically reaching out for her, going to make her do it again, it felt so right and good.

But she was already gone. So I closed my eyes and tried to make my little buddy calm down a little bit, she kept talking telling me that I should get some '_nice ladies_' down here and let me have some fun. That really wasn't a bad idea, I hadn't done that in a while, after Emmett got married he lost interest in those things, and Jasper has been sneaking out seeing someone, I'm not sure who but he has. Anyway when I finally calmed down a little bit I opened my eyes and regretted it. She looked so fine standing their, I just wanted to shove her up against the wall and make her mine.

"I think.." I cleared my thought "that maybe you are right and I'm due for some _fun"_ I stood up and started backing her into a corner and eventually she hit the door and I was so very tempted to just fuck her senseless right then. We were alone in this house and all of her beautiful screams would be mine. But I couldn't so I did the next best thing, make her just as undone as I was. So I grounded myself into her trying to pull everything that I had into her and when her breathing hitched I whispered into her ear. "Don't think that that little stunt you pulled just now will go unpunished. I'm going to remember that." And boy did I want to punish her right now, against the wall, on her bed, on that fucking chair we were just on, in the shower, hell everywhere I just wanted to _punish _her again and again. I tried to reign myself in for just one more moment and I thrusted myself against her one last time and backed away.

It might have been the single hardest thing to leave that room, but I did it. And when I exited it I heard my angel let out a frustrated groan telling me that she was just as undone as I was and that was enough to make me go down to my room and take a nice shower with my friend Jill.

**Ok everyone I hope you all like this chapter and I really hope that you will all review and tell me if you like Edward's view on everything or what you think about this chapter! Please review!! **

**I'll be updating before the end of the week so please make it worth my wile and review telling me if you liked it or not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I really hope you all are enjoying my story so far :D  
I started a community of my favorite stories that just make me giddy and what not so if you want to check them out that'd be awesome :D**

**But besides that....here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

"Mother fucking..." I sat up in bed, I felt like someone was watching me. I was sweating bullets like I was in an intense dream but I didn't remember anything I looked around the room and saw no eyes looking at me or mysterious looking shadows anywhere in the room.

Satisfied that none were present I threw the covers off of me and I went to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, and I sat on the edge of the bathtub with my head in my hands.

I thought of Charlie, I had been thinking a lot about him lately. I hadn't been present when he had died, and I never saw the body, but I did see the crime scene pictures. They weren't pretty. He had gone fishing when Mike had found him is what I personally conclude. Their was no way Charlie would 'drown' in the lake. He had been fishing on the Mediterranean way before I was even born. I cleared my mind of the scenarios I saw before my eyes and I turned the bath water on as hot as I could get it.

I watched it with vacant eyes as the water filled up until their was only three inches till it would be overflowing.

I didn't take off my cloths. I just stepped in and slowly sank down into the water. It was almost spilling over the edges. I moved to the side of the tub and I sank down so only from my nose up was free to the air everything else was taped under the water.

I blinked once....twice...three times before I closed my eyes and submerged myself under the water. I stayed under for as long as my lungs could stand before I lifted my head so only my nose and mouth were visible above the water. Letting me be able to breath.

Peaceful. That was the only word that could describe this moment. And all to soon I felt a weight on my eyes and I soon scummed to the total dream land.

_I was floating, treading the water smiling at my dad who was on his old rickety fishing boat laying back letting the sun wash over his skin. He had his fishing pole tucked down in his boot just like he always had it. I smiled brighter at this peaceful picture of my dad._

_I saw storm clouds rolling closer to where we were and the tide in the river started to pull me under a little bit. My head bobbed under the surface me choking for a moment._

_Then I saw it, Mike in his gondola paddling over to where my father was, he was oblivious to the weather rolling in or Mike._

_Mike was belting out an Italian song eyes fixtrated on me as he paddled closer and closer to my dad. I tried to call out to my dad but I was met with a mouthful of water. I tried to swim over to my father but I was I was just dragged under the water more._

_It was really hard to breath and water was in my lungs making me chock._

_Mike reached my father and without taking his eyes off of me he waked my daddy over the head with his paddle and my dad toppled boat and all into the water. Mike smiled at me and I looked to my dad. _

_He bobbed above the water and I saw him smile at me like when I was five years old and learned how to ride my bike. Then his eyes saddened like when he found out my mother was in a car accident and was in a coma. Then his eyes brightened like when I graduated high school. Finally his eyes became furious like after what happened back in Italy four years ago. Finally his eyes changed cold like I saw in the crime scene pictures. Slowly more cuts and bruses started to appear, I screamed out and was meat with water._

_I was solely focused on my father and when he started to smile again I became overly happy. That feeling soon lost as he slowly turned into Mike and he started so smile his evil smile and laugh at me like he used to._

_I started to panic and I was flailing around, the storm was over us right now and it started to thunder and lightning and poor down rain, I was drounding, I was going to die just like my father._

_Mike reached me now and I struggled with all my strength to get away but that under toe was to much and I slowly slipped under water, Mike went down with me. He reached for my neck and started to strangle me I thrashed and kicked. He slowly started to fade and then..._

I was back into reality, I shot up in the bath tub. I coughed out water and it burned so bad coming up. I felt so brittle and fragile for the first time in my life. The water was cold and it irritated my skin, I felt like curling up in a ball and crying. What had gotten into me?

I stood up my cloths clinging to me and I got out. I grabbed a towel and I wrapped it around my body and I walked out to the main room. I lied down in front of the air vent and curled in a little ball. The heat was beautiful, I felt like a cat in front of a fireplace.

I fell into a nice gentle sleep their. I woke up a few hours later my back in pain I stood up shredded all of my cloths and climbed into bed falling soundly asleep.

I woke up with a smile on my face, bare skin and silk sheets was like heaven. I huffed and looked around my room. I focused on my ceiling, my eyes fluttered shut again and not even for two minutes before their was a wrap at my door.

"Yes?" I called, not sure who it would be.

The door opened and I pulled the sheets up higher. It was Mr. Cullen again. He smiled at me and showed me a breakfast tray. It had decent looking eggs and some burnt toast. It looked better than Rose's so I wasn't afraid to dig in.

I successfully wrapped the sheet around my torso and stood up letting the long folds flow to the floor. I tucked it like you would a towel and I walked over to a very suprized Mr. Cullen. "Thanks" I winked. I was a shameless flirt, ask anyone, it didn't matter how old you were what you looked like if you were married or not, I'd flirt with you, it was just out of habit, noting to be taken to serious though.

I grabbed the plate of food and started to much on it. I didn't like to wake up and eat, I preferred to go for a jog. But I hadn't done that in a while. I need to get my blood pumping first.

"I'm actually not really hungry sorry." I smiled "I'm not much of a eating breakfast type of person."

He smiled and sat down about two feet from me. "Me neither, I just didn't know your eating schedule." He said laying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked looking him over, he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Nothing." He said a bit dejected.

"So..." I started, and he chuckled and sat back up and shook his hair and then ran his fingers threw it.

"So...I wanted to put more of that Neosporen on your back this morning, I heard you take a bath sometime in the night and I guess you should put some more on." He said giving me a look over.

I went ridged in my seat. He heard me last night. I almost drowned in a bathtub. How embarrassing. "Yeah." I said dejected and stood up and walked over to the window and opened the blinds. I let the sun shine on me, I missed the sun of my homeland.

He cleared his thought and I turned to him. He had sat on the chair and I walked over to him getting ready to sit on his lap when he shewed me away. "No, say across my lap." He said with a smirk.

"What?" I all but shirked.

"Kidding!" he joked and opened his legs so I could sit between them this time. I sat down not touring slow but not fast enough because he put his hands on my hips and sat me down. I started to laugh and I heard him let out a single chuckle.

We were at a stand still. He couldn't go from the bottom like he did last time and the opening was in the front. It was up to me. So I slowly opened the sheet and let it fall until it nestled around my hips.

I heard him let out a deep breath and I soon felt it on my bare back, it made goose bumps appear. It was quiet for a little while before he started to spread some of the medicine on my cut. His fingers worked slower and more gentle than yesterday, they barely ghosted over my skin, making me want more.

I couldn't let myself get to into this, he was not only holding me captive but he was also Alice's brother. But he was just so god damn sexy. I decided that I would let it flow for twenty more seconds just liking the feel of his hands. Nothing more. His fingers ghosted along my back just like I had hoped, it was so nice. I got to 15 and I had to stop. One I was counting really slowly and two if he continued anymore I'd have a REALLY big urge to jump his bones right here and now.

So I turned around to him smiled a beautiful smile and pulled the sheet back up to cover my body. I got up and sat in the chair next to him. He smiled over to me. "So...have you thought about what I said?" I asked him vaguely.

"What?" was his genius response.

"You know about taking today off and hiring some _fun_" I smiled at him.

"I might have." He smiled and stood up. He looked like he was debating some internal battle before he took a step towards the door and called over "How about you get dressed, get some breakfast and then Rose and Emmett should be back." He looked like he lost an intense game, so frustrated and sad, with a hint of fury in his eyes.

"Ok, sounds good." I said and he left the room without a glance back. I smiled to myself, then shook my head, I was being silly. I walked to my closet after ditching the sheet back to my bed. I walked to the compartment that held the undergarments. I was feeling the need to look sexy today. So I put on a dark blue with some black mixed in lase thong. It was actually really hot. I didn't bother with a bra, because I knew what I was going to be wearing today, a red shirt that already had a built in bra, and matching shorts.

I put everything on and I walked back to the main hall and looked threw all of the shoes. I finally found a sexy pair of leopard heals and put them on. I looked in the mirror and shook my hips and ran my hands threw my hair. I danced their for a minute and then ended in a fit of giggles. _I still got it. _

I went out to the bedroom and smiled at my self. I skipped over to the vanity and slid onto the bench. I decided it would be fun to put on some make up and do my hair. I used colors that would complement my outfit for my eyes and I styled my hair so it fell in the most beautiful curls.

My hair reached about my bust line curled and it looked really sexy. So when I looked in the mirror again I smiled and got all giddy. I looked HOT. I giggled and walked into the bedroom again.

I decided put on some perfume and poked my head out the door. Nobody was their. So I carefully walked out of the room and down the steps. The door bust open and an angry Rose stormed in. She stormed right past me going up the way I just came before she halted in her tracks and turned around looked at me. Squealed louder than I ever imagined possible and ran and hugged me.

I hugged her back and she told me to spin around so I did. We were laughing being girls when we heard Emmett clear his thought behind us. I turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Damn! B! You look _fine_." He smiled and snaked my ass.

Rose punched him on the arm and scowled at him. "B, you do really look hot! Whats the occasion though?" She asked.

"I was so bored! There is everything but nothing to do here, so I decided that without you I'd just play dress up." I smiled and swayed my hips pulling off sexy.

"Well, you sure did a good job. Can you dress Rose up in a sexy outfit like that?" Emmett said elbowing me and Rose scowled at him.

"Well, I do need to talk to Rose a little bit. I guess we could play dress up some more." I smiled and Emmett nodded his head excitedly. "But." I said and his head stopped. "You have to make us lunch, I'm thinking grilled cheese sounds just about delicious right now." I winked at Emmett and me and Rose ran upstairs to my room.

I locked the door and I turned to Rose. "So girl! Spill! Was it a _fun _time yesterday last night and this morning?" I said pulling her hand into the closet.

"Oh my goodness. I fucking love that man. So yesterday I didn't even suspect a thing! He took me out to dinner at this to die for Italian Restaurant and it is soooo good! The head chef wasn't even in and it tasted that good, so I just can't wait to go back again and meet her! And we have to go sometime, the food just melts in your mouth! We ordered wine! I mean it wasn't like Emmett at all, but it was just so nice, he fed me desert, of course their were the sexual jokes but it was just the most beautiful dinner!" Rose gushed.

"Awwww. That sounds soooo cute! What did he _do _next?" I asked suggestively raising my eyebrows.

"Well, he was so amazing, he took me back to a hotel room. He carried me the whole way, we kissed the entire time, and not like animal-istic kisses just heart breaking beautiful kisses. He set me down in the room and their were rose pedals all over the place and they led to the bedroom where their was an envelope and it said to sit on the bed facing him and I sat down and turned around and he was sitting their down on one knee!" she squealed and her smile was across her face like a banana.

I smiled in response, it was a really cute story and her face was just making it better. "He pulled out a ring and asked me if I would redo our wedding vows again in front of our family and friends!" I squealed along with her and we hugged and jumped around. Rose and I had grown really close these past few days.

"And then what happened?" I said after we calmed down a bit.

She blushed, I think for the first time ever in her life and said "well I said yes, and we spent the rest of the night and most of this morning having wild hot crazy passionate sex." She giggled and I laughed.

Their was a knock on the door and I told Rose to wait their while I got the door. Emmett was their holding two sandwiches and two bowls of soup on a tray. I smiled took the tray winked at him and slammed the door in his face. I heard a huff and waited to hear his steps go away before I made it back to Rose.

We giggled over our lunch for a good half an hour just joking and talking about plans for the re-doing of the vows. After that we spent hours dressing up Rose and doing her hair and make-up it took a while but soon she was in a pretty little outfit just like me, her outfit was a black tank with a deep but not too deep 'V' that came down to her belly button then a lace white skirt that went from under her bust line down two barely past her hips with black lacy staking coming up to an inch or two above where the skirt is hiding them. I made her wear her hair in curls just like mine accept her's were smaller than mine. We finished the outfit off with solid black three inch heals. We stood in the mirror and Rose started dancing just like I had before so I joined her and soon we were joking and laughing like nobody's business.

I got thirsty with all of the sexy moves were were showing each other so we decided to go down to the kitchen and grab something to drink. I told her I knew how to make a mean orange smoothy. So we giggled our way down their and as we were in the lobby the door rang. We stood their curious. Neither of us had ever heard the door bell ever ring.

Emmett ran into the room didn't even see me or Rose and opened the door. He smiled at the two female guests and they took a step in, I recolonized them instantly and I was so happy. I ran up to them and they both broke out into huge ass grins and screamed "B" and gave me a hug. Emmett went back to stand with Rose and Mr. Cullen and Jasper had found their way to the main room with all the squealing that happened. The girl on the left grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss on the lips before the girl on the right did the same.

"Oh" Emmett said in disbelief.

"My" Rose gasped.

"Fucking" Jasper grunted.

"God." moaned Mr. Cullen.

**HAHAHA ok that was fun to write. Kinda. Well Sorry for being so late on the updates, I've been a very busy bee lately! :D**

**Pictures of outfits and make up and what not are on my profile if you want to see.**

**I REALLY love it when you review so if you do that will inspire me to update faster, we are close to 100 reviews so if we break that or *cough smash that cough* I will be REALLY tempted to update VERRY SOON aka within 30 hours :D **

**So please review and check out my community that I made its pretty 'freaking awesome' so yeah...OH!!! IMPORTANT if you do review or even if you don't do you want me to write some chapters in Edwards point of view now that he is going to be in a more important part of the story? **

**-Livi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I'm so unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated for like 2, 3 weeks...i'm a horrible person haha...but yeah. I kind of had a mini break threw so I had to work as much as possible and then sleep then work as much as possible again. So I hope you all can forgive me :D**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my office when I heard a loud string of several high pitched noises that got my attention so I put on my suit jacket and opened my door, Jasper was walking out of a room across the hall the same time, we both gave a look to each other then hurried down to the main room where all this commotion was coming from.

We both stopped dead in our tracks at what we saw. B was kissing my two "hired girls" for the night. It slowly like a wave went around the room "Oh" "My" "Fucking" "God".

Emmett whistled and tried to shove Rose up to join the kissing but Rose slapped Emmett and then everything was focused back up on the three girls who stood with B in the center of the line. She looked so fucking hot in her outfit. It didn't leave to much up to the imagination, it was almost skin tight.

One of the girls slapped B's ass and the all started laughing and I finally tuned myself into the conversation.

"Oh my God B! What are you like doing here?!" One of the girls said, she was a good three inches shorter than my angel and had obviously died blonde hair that looked like it needed to be washed.

"Yeah! Are you here for the _fun_ to?" The other girl said. She was about an inch shorter than my angel and had obvious boob implants and probably some plastic surgery.

"Ha, no sadly when I left I really did leave the whole business of it." She smiled and both of the girls looked dejected. Wait a minute, _my angel_ worked for as a hired girl, could she get any better? She probably had mad skills, what I had seen the past two times was most likely just the tail of everything.

"You just _have_ to comeback! Mrs. O'Connor said that she'd even give you more of a raise and pay for some work done on you." The first girl said.

"Not to mention _all_ of your old clients miss you and some even moved their business elsewhere because you wouldn't be their anymore." The second one said and was cut off and her sentence was finished by the first girl.

"Nobody was is or is going to be as good as you were, you can make a man blow a load just by that one move with the pole and the way your like back arches and like the one where you're upside down. So basically you just need to come back." I stand corrected, she could get better, and by hearing that, she was made for me.

"Guys." My angel started. "I can't come back, I'm going on a trip soon. I'm going to be leaving you all very soon." She finished and something in the way she said it had me on hinge.

"Well, at least can you help me with that one you were showing me before you left?" The first person said.

"I'm not sure, I mean I didn't hire you for the night, from what I understand, you two were a present for." And she walked down to me swaying her hips like a sulfurous and the two girls giggled in the background clearly aware of what she was going to do. "This one." She said putting her finger on my shoulder walking around me trailing her finger along my back until she got to the front and she grabbed my tie and walked backwards pulling me along as she walked back up to the two girls who were probably looking at me stunned/in awe/lustful face but I was focused on my girls eyes, they were so perfect, two deep pulls of the most beautiful brown, and she had a cute little smirk on her face and I could see some slight dimples that would probably show up if she was smiling full out.

She let me go in front of them, whispered something in the second girl's ear which made her blush and then she walked over to the first girl who was already starting our night of fun, slapped her ass and walked over to Emmett, Jasper and Rose.

I didn't want these two girls at the moment, yeah they were fucking hot and clearly could give me a good time, but, B was up to something, and I needed these two girls to answer some questions about her before I let them leave, and I sure as hell was going to let my angel show these girls how to do it if she was as good as they made her out to be. Damn, my angel was just to fucking great.

**BPOV**

I watched as my two friends led Mr. Cullen down the hallway and when I heard the door shut I doubled over laughing.

"D-did you see Mr. Cullens face?!" I choked out.

"Ha...yeah..." Rose awkwardly replied.

"Come on guys...you have to admit, it was pretty funny to see his reaction." I put my hands on my hips and looked around at them.

"Yeah! I know! He was like googly eyes all over you!" Emmett said standing still. It was awkward, usually he was more animated when talking like that.

Then it hit me, these people knew noting about me. In all reality I was a lie to these people. So its not like they could enjoy this fun experience with me. So I just smiled a fake warm smile that's convincing to everyone but me and rolled my eyes, and walked away, these actions are what I have been taught to get out of these situations. Everyone in the room will think I'm ok or cool or whatever positive thing that they want.

In these break threw thoughts suck as I just had I like to smash things, so I made my way to the kitchen. "Stupid fucking lies" I took a chance and mumbled to myself.

I ripped open the fridge door and slammed it shut, nothing in their would do. I walked some more and I found a closet, pantry, and that's when my eyes found what they found to be perfect, a coconut.

I grabbed it with greedy hands and threw it down onto the island. I looked in the second shelf down and I found a hammer. I smiled and started to wail on that poor defenseless coconut. I let out strings of profanities releasing all my frustration and worked up energy that I have yet to release my whole stay. Well at least this second stay at least. The first part I did run away, and run I did.

I kept on wailing the coconut and I had a small smirk on my face just smashing this little shit to pieces. I may have gone overboard and smashed it to much. But honestly, I needed it.

You see the thing is, at my restaurant people know that I am a little more, expressive, in my work and I make a mess and noise so I had more than just Rose come in and check on me during me smashing this think.

I reassured everyone and I continued on working on this little experiment I was making up. At this point it wasn't anything anyone had ever tried to make before to my knowledge so I just was going to create the new best thing, tasting it step by step my concoction grew and grew. Soon I ran out of ideas so I decided lighting this on fire would be the next best step so that's what I did. And that is when Emmett walked in. He took one look at the blowtorch and he smiled and sat down to watch the show.

I skillfully made these little cups shine and make them perfect. I smiled and turned to Emmett. I held out a spoon and motioned for Emmett to taste it. He took it cautiously but I smiled at him and that seemed to boost himself enough to take it. He took a heaping spoonful and shoved it in his mouth.

It was really quiet and he was just chewing and once he was done chewing he was swallowing and once he was done swallowing their was silence, and after the silence their came a huge smile and that made me so proud of my work. "lo voglio passare un morso" I spoke in my native tong, it just slipped out like it usually does when I'm cooking. "I mean...i want a bite scooch your booch." I laughed it off.

"B, was that Italian you just spoke in?" Emmett asked in awe.

"No, what are you talking about?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, fine don't want to talk about it I see." Emmett chuckled and started to eat the rest of the dish. "You know, I took Rose to your restaurant last night, she really loved it and it was really amazing." Emmett said softly.

"Thanks Em. Its probably going to close down now, I really should call them sometime." I laughed to myself. Thank god I had taken off 3 weeks because of everything. I trusted my kitchen staff, they were only the best, and I tested each and everyone of them before I picked them out.

"I um, I had the lasagna, they don't cook it as well as you do." He laughed a small chuckle. Some thing about that made me really sad, maybe it was the fact that I was never going to see that restaurant again, maybe it was the fact that I wasn't ever going to be able to be a chef again. Maybe it was the fact that I yet again realized that I'm missing another moment in my life. The one where I surpass my personal goal of success, or when I make success for myself for the first time.

My whole life has been me filling out someone elses orders. It may not have felt like that but now it surly does, and its hitting with full strength.

"Mancano momenti" I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Emmett said looking into my surly sad eyes.

"That's the name of this dessert." I said and stood up and walked to the sink and grabbed a rag and started to clean the island.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"What does what mean?" Rose popped in sliding in next to Emmett on a stool.

"I made a dessert for you all and I was thinking of names for it. Do you want some? Emmett said it was really good." I smiled and Rose nodded her head crazily.

"Here you go darling." I said in a southern accent and went back to wiping it down, I really felt like a bar tender, accept serving desserts, hmm...that actually sounds like a great idea. A bar that sells not only alcohol but also desserts, I mean what do guys like the most? Beer, sports, and pastries, I filed that away in my mind for a later time.

"Dang B! This shit is bomb." Rose said in a voice that made both Emmett and me crack up laughing.

"Oh Rose, why don't you and Emmett go get a room and give me my kitchen back?" I said kidding.

"If you insist." Emmett stood up a little too excited.

"Actually if you all wouldn't mind I think little miss chef over their said she would teach our guests some things." Mr. Cullen said appearing in the door way. I was mid bite of my creation. I took time out of my cleaning to take a bite and it looked and smelled wonderful. I frowned and set it down.

"Well, I mean, I don't want to intrude, I can always go visit them and help them out then right?" I said smirking slightly.

Mr. Cullens eyes turned into glaring ones. "I don't think that that's an option right now. How about you just work with what you have been given ok?"

I debated my options, mean I do miss Jess and I sort of miss Lauren, and I have been stuck to Rose all this time it might be nice to talk to them, find out about the outside world a little more.

So I just nodded. Mr. Cullen led the way out of the room and Rose and Emmett followed him also. I couldn't resist, I had been waiting the whole hour of making to taste this final product. So I took a big mouthful. It was to die for, it was the perfect texture and the layers of cream and the layers of the harder cake were just heaven. I couldn't just not finish this heaven on a plate so I took another heaping bite and quickly with it in my arms ran to catch up with them. I soon made it with them and I didn't recognize where we were going I was in the back and I snuck little bites of my creation here and there trying to eat it as fast as I could. I was about halfway done when Mr. Cullen turned into a room.

He must have spotted me, with my spoon in my mouth, and he turned around and walked up to me, everyone stopped. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He practically screamed.

"I'm eating." I said with a hard voice, I was not going to wimp out on this one.

"You aren't aloud to eat out of the kitchen, dining room or in your case your room!" He said in a hard tone he quieted down a little though.

"Well, that's a silly rule." I said a smirk coming across my face.

"Silly rule?! SILLY RULE?!" He yelled.

"Yeah, silly rule, what if you want to watch TV while eating?" I asked.

"That's just silly. Here we eat in the kitchen or dining room." He said with authority.

"Well, I eat in front of my TV or I eat cross legged on the bench in front of my sitting window! So really! What now?!" I said raising my voice slightly.

"You are under my roof, you are under my rules and you are going to listen to them." He yelled back.

"You know what Mr. Cullen, I never asked to be here, I still don't want to be here, but you know what?!" I took a deep breath and made a silent prayer for my life after what I was about to do. "You need to loosen the fuck up." I Lifted my spoon full of the desert and I aimed and flung it and it hit smack on his lips. Just where I wanted it to go.

He had furious eyes but I just held my ground. We had a staring contest for what seemed like hours and what turns out to be 3 minutes before Mr. Cullen slowly licks his lips taking in my wonderful dessert. And after another minute he full out smiles and licks his lips again getting the rest of the dessert off of it.

I smile back at him and he blinks first. I blink soon after, silently enjoying my victory. "My temper gets the best of me sometimes, for that I'm sorry." Mr. Cullen said quietly.

"Eh, that's the first sparing match I've had in over a week, it was really needed." I smiled back at him diffusing all the bad tension in the room.

He grabbed my dessert and took a big bite out of it and walked into the mystery room. I took a deep breath and followed him.

**Ok everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated but if anyone cares we did break 100, we actually have 109 :D Their also is 9500 views which is supper amazing :D So I want to thank you all and I'm going to try to post again this week and your reviews really help me get motivated so I hope you all please review and help me out :D**

**And remember that I started a community with my all favorite stories approperitatly called "Freaking Awesome :D" So you all should deffenetly check it out and idk what you really do if its subscribe or whatever but you should at least check it out.**

**Also I'm going to be helping kind of with a story its called "The Will of the Earth" I'm not really writing it but I guess I'm just giving my opnion and such, its really a creative story and origional, I haven't come across one like it before so you should check it out, a link is on my community but if you don't its by ibblet so hope that helps :D**

**-Livi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I logged on and everything and I looked at the stats and I have 11,111 hits, I was so excited that I decided to start writing this chapter :D **

**And now its almost 4 days later and I have 11,319 haha I'm not really sure if thats good or bad... all I know is that I saw it when it was 11,111 :D**

**Any ways just enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think in the review.**

**Chapter 16**

_He grabbed my dessert and took a big bite out of it and walked into the mystery room. I took a deep breath and followed him._

The room was actually pretty big and tricked out, I only took a quick assessment of the room but I saw two poles and a cage as well as a big leather black plush couch. I also spied a bar in a corner as well as a stage and some cabinets along the wall. I didn't want my eyes to linger to long so I turned back to the room.

Mr. Cullen had taken a seat on the couch next to Emmett and Jasper. Rose was standing awkwardly next to the couch. Jess and Lauren were chatting it up on the stage.

I let out a low whistle drawing the attention to me again. Emmett snickered and Rose just shook her head.

Mr. Cullen started to open his mouth but Jess spoke first. "So where is Ally at? I haven't like seen her in a year!"

Emmett who had just conveniently taken a sip of beer sprayed it out all over himself.

"Emmett what the fuck?" Jasper said whipping his arm where he had been sprayed slightly.

"Yeah Emmett what was that for?" I said eying him suspiciously. He sure wasn't offended by my short career as whatever this was it would be called.

"Sorry, I thought she said Ally. Never mind carry on." Emmett spoke and took another swig of his beer.

"Oh, I did" Jess said with a big smile.

Emmett did it again this time it sprayed all over Jasper. "Really Emmett?!" Jasper stood up with mad eyes.

Emmett stood up too. I ran over to them. I couldn't let Emmett say something in anger that could break our whole charade. I put an arm on Emmett's arm and he looked at me with mad eyes. I widened mine trying to tell him to calm down and not let anything slip with out using words and I guess he got the point because he put a hand over his mouth and sat down pouting a little bit.

"Ok, now where were we?" I said trying to distract everyone. I could just tell that Mr. Cullen was looking from me to Emmett and back.

"When you left you were teaching me that one where you put your leg up high and arch your back and then swing and.." she trailed off and I smiled. I knew exactly what she was talking about and it was one of the most fun moves to actually do.

"Ok I just need to stretch a little bit, you know I haven't really done this in a few months." I said. I walked to the pole and cracked my knuckles trying to recall the excat moves and where to start. I bent over streching out my legs and I swear I saw Mr. Cullen fidget on the couch.

The moves came back to me in a woosh so I did a squat first just loosing my muscles and then I circled my hips and then circled my shoulder joints. Flexed my fingers and walked around the poll so I was facing my audience. I went to take off my shoes but Jess stopped me.

"Wait B, I want you to do it with your shoes on, I want to see how you do it." Jess said and she smiled and took a step back and I stood back up. "You know, more sex appeal."

Music came on and I looked over to see a winking Rose.

I bent over over and slowly simultaneously lifted one leg with the point of my toe never leaving the cold metal and I also ran my hand up my long leg with the other. Once my leg was right leg was fully up. I grabbed with my right hand as high as it could go and my left hand about 6 inches above my waist and then I fell backwards testing my memory and once I felt the familiar stretch I knew I the arch of my back wasn't as good as it was before but it was an arch and then with a woosh I went into the preformance more.

**EPOV**

She was so skilled. She was so confident in the way she moved. At first she was kind of shaky and had to restart but the second time she went threw it was like she was on ice. She raised her leg up and her center was pushed up so snug against the poll I wonder if you could fit a piece of paper in their. Then she did something I thought the girls were joking about, but no somehow she reached behind her and she arched so far off of the pool with her leg still up in the air and then as soon as it was it was gone and she somehow managed to swing her stable foot up and she was upside down with her legs wrapped around the poll. She slid down a little bit and then still upside down she swung around and somehow landed on the ground somehow in a half tuck and her fine ass was pressed up-against the poll and she slowly stood up and ran her hands up her body as she went.

I was so hard buy this move. So unbelievably hard. I knew my brother and best friend were too. Probably not as hard as I was but still hard none the less.

We had to watch as my goddess showed Jess and Lauren how to do that hot move over and over, they tried and successfully got it after a while, but neither of them had the grace that my girl did.

Rose seemed so transfixed on this. She wondered closer in the time that they were practicing and she asked B if she could ever giver her some moves. I only heard this because I was closest to the stage. Emmett no doubt will be ecstatic with any advice this amazing girl could give her.

I must admit Jess and Lauren were getting better at this particular move but nothing compared to my girl.

"Good job girls, that's perfect!" B said, and that seemed to sum up the lesson. The girls started to hug again and their sweaty bodies rubbed up against each other, I saw in my peripheral vision that Jasper wiggled in his seat.

I was afraid to stand up, same I guess with Em and Jasper. Our southern parts were standing at attention by this point.

Bella whispered in Jess's ear and she playfully smacked B and Rose stood wide eyes before a small smile appeared on her face and she looked over to Emmett then to Bella. I hated not being able to hear what people are saying.

Bella looked over to Emmett and gave Rose a gentle push. I wonder what that's about. But Rose started to walk twords him and Bella seemed rather eager to leave the room with Jess and Lauren.

Jasper was watching his sister sexily stalk up to Em, his face said it all. Disgust. Which means that B had the right idea, time to leave.

When I exited the room I wanted to retreat to my study to hide until I could take a shower, but I had to show my guests out. I had learned a lot in this visit. A lot of important information indeed.

**BPOV**

"Girls, it was so amazing to see you again, I'll miss you. Say hi to all the girls will you?" I said hugging Jess and Lauren in.

"Of course Bella!" Jess said laughing loud.

I pulled back sharply. "What did you say?"

"Oops did that just slip out?" Jess giggled, the drinks she had consumed clearly coming out now.

I scanned the room to see if anyone heard and I was happy to find that nobody was in the room. I let out a breath and turned back to the girls.

"Uh, B, whats going on here?" Lauren said.

"I'm just visiting before I go home soon." I said calmly.

"Oh, so your coming back to like Forks?" Jess said breaking out into a smile.

"No, I'm going back to where I came from." I said not at all trying to hide the double meaning of what that means.

"Oh, so like, will we see each other again?" Lauren piped in.

"I know we will see each other again someday." I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Ok, well...Good bye, you will be missed." Jess said, I expected her to get some of that, she isn't as flighty as Lauren is.

"Good bye." I kissed Jess and Lauren's cheeks and they slapped my ass at the same time making me yelp before they walked out of the door, out of my life.

A silent tear ran down my cheek but I quickly whipped it away, I barely knew these girls, I had said goodbye to them almost a full year ago. I shouldn't be so sad, I did this once with them, they aren't even that important, right?

I went up to my room, I guess I really wasn't aloud out of my room without supervision, like I'm some sort of child.

I sat on my bed, just thinking about nothing and everything really. I was in one of those thoughts where everything you think is philosophical but you keep changing the topic in your mind so you can't stick on one topic and really go into a deep thought on it.

I checked my watch and it was only 10PM.

Their was a knock on my door soon after and I called for whomever it was to enter. Low and behold it was Emmett. He looked nervous as he walked in.

"Uh, B I have a question to ask you." He said awkwardly in the doorway squinting to see me in the dark.

"Shoot." I said with a grin.

"I was wondering before Jess said Ally. That isn't...I mean....Alice doesn't..."I cut him off. "Emmett. I'm not going to lie to you." I stopped talking and he got really nervous I could see his eyes winded and I think I saw his Addams apple bob. "This is a different Alice."

Emmett let out a big sigh and scooped me up in a giant hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Emmett sighed and kissed the top of my head.

Jasper appeared in the doorway and he had a nice smile on his face. "Hey B, you have some pretty awesome poll dancing ability." Jasper joked.

"Haha very funny. Your just sad that your girlfriend can't do that" I smirked at him.

"Well this too is true." He cracked a smile and turned to Emmett. "Well I'm going to head out of here, and I just wanted to say goodbye to the both of you. I won't see you guys for about two or three days." Jasper smiled with a hint of teeth.

"Oh, where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to see my girlfriend, I haven't seen her in person for too long." He said with a sad face.

"Well, I'm sure she talks about you all the time and misses you dearly, I bet she'll be happy to have this booty call!" I added the last part just to get him laughing again. Alice always said she like a happy and laughing Jasper.

I was granted with a smile and a short chuckle before he waved and left the room.

"Wait a god damn second!" Emmett said standing stiff. "My baby sister set up a booty call...with Jasper? My baby sister has sex with Jasper?!" He said louder.

"Yeah, Em, I thought you would know this...before....oh dear...I thought when I was missing Jasper told Mr. Cullen about his girlfriends missing....oh snap!" I took a step back from Emmett, worried.

"Well I know that they date! But, he hasn't ever spent the night! They have only been dating for a month!" Emmett threw his hands in the air and started pacing.

"Well, they have most definitely spent the night together and they most definitely have been dating longer than a month." I spoke then made a popping noise with my lips and turned around and walked to my bed. _I guess the cat is out of the bag now._

"You must be lying to me. Jasper would never lie, and he would most definitely not go behind our backs and sleep with my sister!" Emmett boomed.

"Ok Em." I said definitely.

"Don't you '_Ok Em_' Me! Why didn't you tell me?!" He hollered and I actually felt a little bit frightened.

"Well it didn't exactly come up in conversation now did it?" I said statistically and I guess that wasn't the right thing to say because Emmett's face got red with rage. I thought he was going to burst his face was turning purple.

"Emmett, calm down. I'm sorry, but don't take all your anger out on me, I didn't mean to say that last comment but I am not the one you should be mad at." I tried to diffuse the situation a little bit but he just looked even more mad and he turned and stormed out of the room and wailed the door shut.

_Who knew that big brothers were actually that protective of their little sisters? _I thought to myself and made my way to my bed. I flopped down and pulled out a book. It was one of my favorite books even though Rose didn't know it when she got it for me. Pride and Prejudice. I started to be engrossed with the pages like I usually do when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" I responded.

It was Emmett and he looked bashful. "Hey Bells. I'm uh, I'm sorry for earlier. You were right, I shouldn't have acted the way I did twords you. Rose, um, Rose made me come and apologize to you. She told me to give you these too." Emmett handed a bundle of daises and a jumbo cookie, the thing was a size of a decent sized plate.

I started to laugh at him, clearly it was home made. I tossed my book down and I walked up to Emmett and gave him a big bear hug. "Thank you Emmett, that was very nice of you and Rose to do." I snickered still and flopped down on my bed and motioned for Emmett to sit with me. He did and eyed the cookie.

I just laughed harder, of course Emmett would be thinking about food. "Here have half, I can't possibly eat all of this!" I broke it in half and should have known when it was really hard that it wasn't going to be good but nothing could have prepared me for the taste of it. _Yup definitely used salt instead of sugar._ I thought to my self.

"Here lets go and make some new ones," I said and Emmett seemed really happy at this.

We laughed down the stairs and when we got close to the kitchen Emmett put a finger to his lips to tell me to keep quiet then he whispered. "Edward's sleeping, he gets cranky if you wake him up. Trust me, its not good." So we continued to walk down the hallway and once we made it to the kitchen I flipped on the switch and Emmett ran to the pantry as I shouted out ingredients we would need to make some yummy cookies.

I got out some cookie sheets and a bowl and spoons. I sat on the counter when Emmett came back in with more food than I called out in his arms, it was pretty much toppling over in his arms.

"What the hell Emmett! I said like 4 things!" I ran up to him and took some stuff out of his arms, a jumbo bag of gummy bears. Marshmallows and chopsticks. "Really Emmett?" I said holding up the chopsticks.

"Hey I have an idea, and sense you are master chef I want you to help me so I don't make a fool out of myself. And maybe these will turn out half decent." Emmett said snacking on one of the gummy bears.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind?" I asked spying the other random ingredients.

"I was thinking chocolate chip gummy bears with sprinkles on top!" Emmett said with a big smile.

"Then what is the marshmallows and pineapple for?" I questioned.

"That my dear is for a snack while we wait for them to be done." He smirked.

It didn't take to long to actually make the batter but I had to hold Emmett back when it came time to add in the gummy bears, he tried to dump the whole bag into the batter but I had to stop him! Their were 500 gummy bears in it minus a few that he had eaten. Besides that everything went smoothly. We put the cookies in the oven and roasted some marshmallows on the burners while we waited.

When the timer pinged I took the cookies out and they were delicious looking they weren't to firm but not to soft either. Melt in your mouth perfection! Emmett, ever so curiously, tried them first and he had a big grin and claimed they were amazing, now when I tried them I thought they were more of a kids snack, but they weren't to bad. I limited Emmett to three and told him he could take two back for Rose. He could have the other few in the morning or even could share with Mr. Cullen was willing.

After a big ta-da on cleaning, we started to walk back to the stairs, but Emmett went down a hallway and to a door. "Well my stop is here, I trust you to go back to your room safely." Emmett patted my head with his massive hand and went inside the room, I could hear him say "Honey! I'm home!" and I shook my head, silly Emmett.

I walked back to my room with no trouble at all. Once inside I suddenly felt completely drained for the day, I looked at my watch and it was 1 AM, no wonder I thought to myself.

I decided that I would shower and then go to bed and sleep the night away, then wake up and take a nap eat some lunch and then take another nap.

The pressure in the shower felt really good on my back and the hot water was divine. I scrubbed all over, sweaty from my performance earlier, and covered in flower from when Emmett thought it was a good idea to rip open a new bag of flower.

I was over powered by the smell of the soap and decided it was time to get out. So I wrapped a fluffy towel around me and stepped out of the tub. I went to the mirror and did a swooshing hand against the foggy glass and made a face at my reflection.

After a few doodles on the mirror's fog I brushed my pearly whites and put my hair up in a bun on top of my head. I looked around for my cloths and realized I only brought in a shirt for me, so I put on my panties and shirt and went out of the door.

I just got the door fully opened when something wized right past my left ear and stuck only 4 inches away in the door frame, it was a knife, then I heard the voice of the third man out to get me. "Hello Isabella, lovely for you to finally join me."

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! haha suspense....**

**Review and please tell me how you all liked it or how you didn't like it! Any review is a review appreciated :D**

**-Livi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys I hope you all like this next chapter and review and tell me what you think! Good or bad I like it :D (oh my goodness I'm on chapter 17 this is craziness! It doesn't feel like it haha)**

**Oh and I have pictures on my profile for this chapter so go check em' out :D**

**Chapter 17**

_I just got the door fully opened when something wized right past my left ear and stuck only 4 inches away in the door frame, it was a knife, then I heard the voice of the third man out to get me. "Hello Isabella, lovely for you to finally join me."_

"Fuck my life!" I said under my breath.

"You know Isabella" He said not hearing my mutterings. "Mike was my best friend, and so was Tyler, but you, yes, _beautiful, amazing Isabella_, killed Mike and left Tyler with more of a scar than a face." He took out another knife and it gleamed in the moonlight. "Now, I was the most level headed about everything, you know that, but, this, this right here" He motioned between the two of us. "This is going to be about revenge of my friends." He lifted his eyes to me, they had previously been on his knife.

"Your revenge? I was just getting my own revenge!" I said slowly sliding along the wall in a way that it wouldn't seem like I was moving. _Stupid me thinking that the stupid Cullens could keep me safe, and stupid of me to not grab extra protection ie a knife from the kitchen! Why am I so stupid! How could I have made a mistake like that!?_

"I don't care what your intentions were, it was coming your way anyways! Don't play the blame game, we all know everything was your fault!" He said in a dark voice.

"Shut the fuck up! Nothing was my fault!" I screamed at him.

"Right, nothing was ever _precious Isabella's_ fault! Why don't you go cry and hide behind your daddy, oh that's right, HE'S DEAD!" He laughed in my face.

"I never hid behind my dad sense I could stand on my own two feet! Did I hide behind my dad when I pushed you off a cliff?" I paused but not for long. "No that's right, I just punched you in the face and threw you off of a cliff again when you tried to tattle!"

His eyes squinted. "Well, either way _you_ may look at it, you are going to be with your dad I hell soon enough." He whipped the knife with no warning at my head and it took all of my skilled reflexes to dodge the knife and bolt for the door as fast as I could.

I had no amo and no strategy, I never prepared for something like this.

I bolted out of the room and down the hallway trying to make it to the ground level. But stupid Eric caught up to me first and tackled me to the ground. He was ontop of me and I was facing him, I could see the determination in his eyes, and I'm sure mine were just the same, just for different intentions, all I wanted to do as of this point was defend myself.

I had almost made it to the stairs, _If I could just make it a little farther_. As that thought made it threw my mind I felt the cold metal thinly slice down my arm, I was struggling with all my might to get him off of me so it only left a mark as if I scratched my own arm with my nail, it would fade within 20 minutes.

The struggling continued and eventually when he lost his center of balance I kicked him over so I was now on top of him and trying to force the knife into his own person.

He was definitely stronger than me and as much as I tried he slowly changed our position and as he went to flip me over we hit the steps and together we were tumbling down the stairs, hands locked trying to win in strength and make the other take most of the impact, the knife was forgotten and dropped up on the top landing.

When I saw that we were almost to the bottom I timed it so that I could give him an extra hard shove in the head and he could stay momentary paralyzed on the bottom of the steps so I could have a time to run away, so seeing the option I took it. I did make it away and I scrambled to my feet and started to run, I saw his hand swing out to knock me off of my feet, but I was to quick and kicked his hand away and continued running.

_How did he even get in here?!_ I thought to myself.

I was sprinting down the hallways trying to get to the kitchen and get a knife. I needed a weapon and fast. As I was rounding the corner of the kitchen I heard the pounding of feet behind me get even closer. Its funny that only 45 minutes ago it was all cheerful and fun in the kitchen and now it was a race for my life to get a knife.

I ran and stretched to grab a knife next to the stove when I felt Eric push up against me and I was trapped against the stove.

"Now now Isabella, drop that knife before you make me do something drastic." He said in an evil voice right into my ear.

"Back the fuck off or I'll have to use this knife." I snapped at him, but he just slammed my head down onto the stove top.

I had enough at that point and I swung blindly behind me and I was excited when I felt the knife plunge into its intended victim. I heard a satisfying grunt and then a little pressure release on the back of my head so I tried to pull away from the stove. But I barely moved an inch when his hand snapped forward smashing my face into the stove again.

"That's it you little whore, I told you don't fucking mess with me!" He turned the stove burners on. I wasn't over top of one, but all of them were turned on and I was pressed up against the glowingly hot metal.

"Look now, your burning just like your friend Jacob. You won't ever see him, he is in heaven, he was good, and you took advantage of a poor innocent person and you are responsible for his death." He tried to move my head closer to the fire and I was struggling trying to get away from the fierce heat.

He had my arms in a hold and me pressed flat against the stove. So I really was at a loss but I had to try, I would never give up. I kicked and kicked and eventually I hit the right spot because he let out a grunt and I was let free. He was holding his man parts when I ran out of the room, kitchen and knife forgotten.

I had to get help, he was way to strong for me. I ran down the hallways as fast as I could, I could smell my chard hair and I prayed that it wasn't on fire. I swore Emmett's door was up around this bend so I ran and I was met with a dead end. "Fuck!" I yelled. I was trapped, I ran up still and I was flat against the wall, Eric was just turning around the bend. When a door opened and out stepped Mr. Cullen in only swimming shorts. I took the opportunity and ran into the open room, it was a pool, their was a pool inside the house?!

I didn't take too long of a time standing their, my skin was burning and I ran and dived straight into the water. I didn't not hear the "hey!" come from Mr. Cullen but it was too late, I was already sailing threw the air well on my way to the cool pool.

I felt a splash behind me and soon I had 2 hands on my waist. I thought it was Eric so I started to thrash and squirm, when we broke surface I heard Mr. Cullen yelling out that it was him. So I stopped moving all together and looked to the door, Eric was their and his eyes tightened and then he ran away, I tried to get away from Mr. Cullen to go follow Eric but, his arms just tightened on me. He slowly spun us around and I was facing Mr. Cullen, he had a very worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong, your heart is beating like crazy, what were you doing down here, why do you smell like a burnt piece of toast?" He kept the questions coming before I slapped my hand on his mouth.

"Please, one moment." I said and slowly took my hand away and a frown was on his lips. "Why are you frowning?" I asked.

"Why are you frazzled?" He asked right back.

"I asked first." I said in a whisper.

"I asked second." He responded right back.

"Ladies first." I spoke.

"Exactly." He responded.

"Just answer my question...please." I said in a whisper again.

"I just didn't like your method of telling me to be quiet." He said and it was like he was holding back a smile on his face then.

"Yeah me neither, it didn't work to well..." I said and broke out into a smile.

"Well, I usually ask a lot of questions, so, you shouldn't feel too bad." He was smirking too.

"Then, how do I silence you Mr. Cullen." I said and my smile went away slightly and I looked into his eyes.

"You can't silence me." He said in seriousness.

I raised my finger to his lips and rested it against them. "I can still talk threw them my dear." He said and his eyes were focused on mine, it was a serene moment, the silence was perfect and the moment was perfect.

I took my finger away from his mouth but he caught my hand. "Fingers, they have use, but silencing people are not their use." He said and then laced our fingers together.

"Then how do you stop people from talking?" I asked looking deep into his eyes.

"I do it many different ways," he said leaning in closer.

"And a way mig...." I didn't get to finish because his lips were on mine. His lips were soft and rough at the same time. He was gentle with me but their was an underlying power underneath of it.

"This, this is how I would silence you." He said pulling away for a moment and then he rubbed his lips against mine and I opened them slightly taking in a breath.

When I did this he attacked my lips, they moved in perfect harmony together, usually first kisses with different people its like you have to get used to their 'style' or how they 'go about it' but with Mr. Cullen its like this was our thousandth kiss, we had it down pat.

His hand wound in my hair and pulled us closer together, I was running out of air and I bet so was Mr. Cullen. I just couldn't bring myself to pull away, the moment was perfect.

But sure enough air soon became a problem and we broke apart and we rested our foreheads together and we looked into each others eyes. "That...that is a perfect way to silence someone." I smiled at him and I was met with the first real wide full tooth smile Mr. Cullen has ever shown me. He was inhumanly beautiful in that moment. This man was perfect.

"I suppose I have a decent technique." He smiled a little bit more and we pulled apart, it wasn't an awkward pull apart, it was mutiul on both sides, not that we didn't want to kiss again, but it was like we both were satisfied for the time being.

Sure only a few moments ago I was being chased by someone who wanted nothing more than to kill me but, hey, its great to escape reality every once in a while, and this time it was one of the best experiences.

"I think its time that we both go back to bed." Mr. Cullen said and motioned for me to go to the ladder first.

As I was climbing out I was suddenly aware of what I was wearing, I had on only undergarments and a t-shirt. I wasn't conscious of my body so it wasn't like it affected me to much, but, when I heard a groan behind me, I was momentarily embarrassed but then I thought about it and I was actually proud-ish and I was sent with a jolt of confidence.

I turned around and Mr. Cullen was still in the water staring at the dripping wet me, with my shirt clinging to my body, and my nipples no doubt showing threw the thin material.

Mr. Cullen swallowed and I smiled "Aren't you going to join me?" I said teasing him.

He got out of the water faster than I had ever seen anyone. He walked up to me and I was almost positive he was going to jump me but instead he just closed his eyes and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and ran his thumb against my ready lips. He swallowed and it looked like he was pained to retreat from my skin.

I wasn't one of those people who were like 'oh my god he _totally like_ didn't kiss me!!! _wahhh boohoo_ this _must_ mean that he just hates me and never wants to see me again, he _totally like _must not find me attractive, I should just go to my room and fucking mope for seventeen days!'

Ok so that thought may have gotten out of hand but a lot of people were like that and it was so redicilious, clearly he must be attracted to me with all that had gone on between us, he just probably didn't think it was right for him to do it, but he'll be back to me, guys are so easy to read, girls often say how hard it is to figure guys out but the truth is they are really simple.

But I may be at an advantage because I have spent all of my life around boys, and very few girls. But its not like I hadn't picked up on all the girly girly things. I new my makeup, fashion, and girl talk topics. _Wow do I sound like a 15 year old girl reading Seventeen magazine._

Mr. Cullen had gone and gotten us some towels and he was back now, he handed me mine and I smiled at him and bent over and flipped my hair over and ran the towel threw my hair drying it the best I could. I saw that Mr. Cullen's feet were still and I smiled to myself, he was probably looking at this show.

I stood up and dried off my legs one at a time slowly working my way up, I didn't want to look at Mr. Cullen, I wanted him to watch me and I knew that if I would look at him he would no doubt look away. So I just continued to slowly dry myself. When I was all done I wrapped the towel around my body and then I wiggled out of my shirt so I was only in my bra and towel.

Mr. Cullen suspiciously looked away quickly when I turned around. I wore a little smirk on my face. He had his towel around his waist and his hair was tousled dry. Mr. Cullen looked back over at me and he did a quick look over and then he extended his hand motioning for me to head out of the door first.

Its not that I was against going out the door first, and its not that I didn't want Mr. Cullen to look at my ass, but I was still kind of an itsy bitsy bit scared that Eric might still be somewhere in this house. So I was a little bit antsy going out of the door and I waited for Mr. Cullen to exit before I spoke "So I don't really remember how to get back to the main room." I said adjusting my weight to my left foot.

"I'll lead you the way." He said simply, and he started leading me threw the maze of hallways. I tried to remember the way that he was going in case I wanted to ever go back to this pool, I had seen bathing suits in the closet, maybe it could be fun sometime.

We finally go to the the staircase and now it was time for our awkward good bye, Mr. Cullen didn't kiss me, and sure I was sad about that, but instead of the kiss he said good bye in an awkward wave of the right and and a stumbling backwards, it was really cute all in all. He had started to blush so he turned around quickly and that just made it all the more adorable.

I walked up the stairs and I dreaded going into my room, I stood outside of the door for a long time. I knew that once I opened the door a knife was going to be flung into the direction of my head. What as I supposed to do, I mean I had to go in, I took the first step, I put my hand on the door knob and I was about to twist it and open the door and meat my fate whatever it might be when I heard a chipper voice go "Hey B!", I turned and I saw that it was Rose.

"Hey Rose, good, erm, morning." I said squinting my eyes when I said morning.

She gave me a once over, clearly taking in my wet only clad in a towel self and she smiled and said "I brought you your laundry, come on lets go inside your room." She made a move to go into my room and I smacked her hands away from the door. "No!" I practically yelled_ Wow smooth! Now she won't be suspicious at all._ I thought to myself. "Urm, Rose, I don't know how to explain this but you can't go into my room."

"Why not?!" She yelled back.

I looked into her eyes trying to plead with them. "Please Rose, just don't." the sincerity in my voice shocked even my own ears.

Rose bent over and put the cloths in front of my door. "Ok B, I'm going to go and leave the house completely, I'll go shopping or out for breakfast, you can have the house to yourself to explain what ever it is to Emmett and Edward, or you can deal with whatever it is if its an embarrassing thing. Just, I don't know, just when I come back I want to be able to go into your room." She turned to walk away and I watched her get to the top of the stairs and she turned back. "Oh and go to my room, Emmett will show you my closet, you can probably fit into my size."

I smiled and nodded at Rose, she was just like Carlisle was when he came to me in the middle of the night. I didn't know how to exactly tell Emmett that their was a murderer in my room, I wasn't exactly sure how he would take it either. I was sure he would have to get Mr. Cullen into this mess, and frankly I just started to make progress with that sexy man.

I swallowed and huffed, stalling. But I gave up and I turned and walked to the top of the steps and descended them slowly, not exactly sure how this day was going to pan out.

**Ok everyone I really hope that you liked this chapter and I also hope that I will get some reviews telling me what you think I should do in the next chapter cause I'm not sure if I should let Mr. Cullen in on the whole charade or if I should keep it a secret longer or if I should kill off all the characters, no I kid, but really! Tell me what you think in a review, thanks.**

**-Livi**

**oh and does anyone else feel like I use the word "exactly" too much, because I feel like I do...mainly because I can't spell it right so when I go back and spell check it pops up a lot, idk, tell me if you do think I use it to much...I'll have to find another word!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone :D **

**I wrote this chapter as it all goes in the present and I liked it and all but I just wasn't feeling it, so I re-wrote it and I put it in kinda a different way, I hope it doesn't suck...**

**So I was going over my stats and tell me if I'm paranoid but I got about 700 views last update compared to the usual 1300ish...and I got barely any reviews. Maybe it was a slow week? Eek! I hope nobody is loosing interest in the story, and if anyone is, please tell me how I can fix it!! **

**Thank you and enjoy the chapter :D**

**Chapter 18**

"So what you're telling me is that there is a dead person in your bathroom?" Emmett asked from behind his big expensive looking desk.

"Er. Not exactly, he _might_ be dead, he has a sever head wound and some broken extremities..." I trailed off.

"So there is a possible dead man in your bathroom..." Emmett trailed off.

"In my bathroom closet." I said looking anywhere but at him. This was so awkward.

"Right. Well run through this again for me?" Emmett said looking hopeless behind his desk.

"Ok it all started like this..."

(what ever Bella says is going to be in italics I'm not sure if I'm going to write this right but the italicized words is the narration Bella is giving)

_So after we made cookies last night I went up to my room and I went in and I took a shower and when I came out their was a guy in the far corner and he threw a knife at me and tied to kill me, so I was unarmed so I tried to run down the stairs but he tackled me...long action scene short we tumbled down the steps and I had an advantage so I ran to the kitchen to try to get a knife._

"Whoa whoa whoa. Bells, are you telling me that instead of going to get me for help, which I might add was closer you just ran to the kitchen?!" Emmett interrupted

"Emmett just listen to the story ok?" I said shaking my head and launching back into the story.

_So I finally made it to the kitchen and he was close behind so I dove for the knives but he grabbed me and we wrestled on the stove but I managed to break free and ran to go and find you._

"Theirs the sense I was looking for." Emmett said dramatically.

"Emmett shut up and let me finish!" I said sternly, Emmett held up his hands like in defense I rolled my eyes and continued.

_I was running down the halls and they all seemed so confusing, but I thought I was going the right way when I was met with a dead end. I screamed a choice word and the guy finally caught up with me. But just as I was about to be killed Mr. Cullen opened up a door and I ran in. It was a pool room so I dove into the pool because I was charred from earlier. I saw the guy in the door way and I got the impression that he was going to go up to my room and wait for me._

"Did Edward see him" Emmett said transfixed on the story.

"No he didn't see him thank God." I said and continued with the story.

_We got out of the pool._

"Wait! He was in the pool with you? When did that happen?" Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"He jumped in after me..." I trailed off and Emmett started howling. "Shut up."

_So we got out of the pool and he led me back to the stair case and I walked really slowly to my room. I stood outside of the room for what I thought was like 15 minutes but when Rose came to give me breakfast I realized I was outside for much longer than that, she tried to get in the room but I told her not to. We argued back and forth for a while but she finally just gave up and told me to go and talk to you about whatever was bothering me and that I was aloud any cloths that I wanted._

"She's a smart girl." Emmett smiled and I smiled at his input.

_So that's when I came downstairs and told you that Rose laid out some cloths for me to wear. So when you let me into her closet I just grabbed something I could fight in you know? Anyways after I changed I went to the kitchen and I got some knives. I was hiding them on my person when Mr. Cullen walked in. He wanted to know if I wanted to eat with him and I didn't want to say yes but I had to get some more knives or weapons so we ate together._

"What did you have?" Emmett asked.

"That doesn't really matter." I said.

"But it does! I need to know if you ate my cereal or if I need to go get some more of Rose's favorite syrup." Emmett said.

"We had pancakes with powder sugar ok?" I said.

"Mmm my favorite." Emmett put in.

_So we ate _**_pancakes_**_ and after we were done I told him that I would wash up the plates and he refused I had to think of an excuse to stay so I told him that I was in a cooking mood and I was going to cook us all a surprise dinner so he had to leave the kitchen so I could stake out some ingredients._

_When he left I got some more knives and I went upstairs as stealthy as possible. When I reached my door I opened it quickly and I flattened myself on the floor and I was smart to cause he whizzed a knife at me and it stuck in the wall right where my head had been. I had a knife ready and I threw it at him and it missed him cause he too had ducked when I threw it._

_We were really going at it, we both had used all of our knives, he didn't hit me once but I hit him twice. We moved onto just old fighting, no weapons, he had the advantage because of his strength and soon he had me down. By this point we were in the bathroom and I was in the tub and he was on top of me and he turned the water on. He was trying to drown me. _

_I'm not sure how I did it, because I really was drowning but I managed to grab sprayer and beat him over the head with it a few times, and he was bleeding form the head and I finally managed to surface the water and I started to uh, well I started to break him. I didn't want him to be able to have an advantage so we fought on the bathroom floor. Finally I won and I heard a knock on the bathroom door and I called told them just a minute. I was clueless so I threw him in the bathroom closet and I put a robe over me so you couldn't see me and I opened the door._

_It was someone to give me lunch. I thanked him and told him to leave it on my bed that I'd be out shortly. Once I heard him leave I went back to the bathroom closet and made sure he couldn't even walk if he tried to...yeah I know its mean buy you understand right._

Emmett nodded really into the story

_So I cleaned up the bathroom with bleach and I changed into this outfit. I got rid of all the evidence that their was ever a fight and I came down here to see you._

"Ok, thank you for telling me the story. But why didn't you just tell me that their was an assailant in your bedroom when you came down for cloths?" Emmett asked. " I would have been more than happy to kill him for you, we have to lie low for a while around here, because the cops were hot on our tails for a while but, I just, rrr,, their has been no action around here lately, I wish I could beat up a real person." Emmett said wit a smile.

"Ok Emmett, I promise the next time someone is out to kill me, I'll let the Cullen's take care of it." I smiled back.

"Good. So, where does this leave us with this dead body." Emmett wondered aloud.

"He isn't dead." I said.

"Well he might as well be, he's probably dead by now with all the blood loss." Emmett said with a knowing smile.

"So I guess the question now is, how do we get rid of a dead body with out Mr. Cullen knowing?" I said and looked up at Emmett, he had a big smile on his face.

**EPOV (this is right after he was in the pool)**

_B smells so fucking delicious. And those lips! Good God! They taste so delicious and they were so plump and perfect. Mmm I wonder what other places tasted like. _I thought to myself for probably the thousandth time in the past half an hour. I was in my office going over what had just happened.

I really wanted to pretty much attack B when she got out of the pool, and when she was bent over drying her hair, and when we were walking back to the main hall, and when we were saying goodbye. But I felt like that might have been too much. Oh god I was just thinking about things way to much. It was like I was on my first date again, accept instead of it being a girl I had 2 classes with, it was a girl that I was holding captive in my house for who knows how long.

Ok really too much thinking now. I said and I turned back to my computer, 'work' was 'slow' lately because one too many people have slipped up in the past few months, first it were small things, but lately they were too big, in fact, the police now suspected us of things, like we were legit on a shit list.

Then their were double 'agents' within our company. A lot of information was leaked out to other people and that just started a lot of turmoil, we were pretty much back to square one. It was really just Emmett, Jasper and I as the leaders, then their were different strings of people to do little different things. But we had no middle people. We had leaders and little people.

And then I was 90% sure that we were under surveillance by not only the police but I was sure that some of my people were being followed around.

My ramblings were interrupted when my stomach grumbled. I decided now was a premium opportunity to grab something to eat, I was thinking pancakes.

I put on my suit jacket and headed to the kitchen. I saw B in the kitchen and she was standing behind the island and she was fidgeting with her shirt, the front lifted up, she must be checking out her cut, I still felt really bad about Aro and what he did to her.

I cleared my thought and she turned around to me and her face was flushed, it looked like embarrassment but what would she be embarrassed about?

"Uh, hey?" She said like a question.

"Hey." I smiled and walked closer to her and sat on a bar stool. "What are you up to?" I asked and she turned around and went to the counter.

"Oh, I was just looking what I could get for breakfast." she said as she pulled herself up and sat on the counter.

"Well I was thinking about Pancakes. Care to join me?" I asked hoping that she would join me.

"Oh, well, I'm not so sure..." She started, but I saw the reluctance in her eyes.

"Please, it'll take only a few minutes." I pleaded.

"Ok." She said almost too easily. I was excited that she did want to spend time with me.

"How do you like your pancakes?" She asked hopping down from the counter and heading for the pantry.

"I like mine like I like my women, hot and covered with syrup." I said under my breath and I guess she heard me because she started laughing. I blushed, but then I realized that we were openly flirting at this point, why not be spontaneous or just go with the flow.

"Well, syrup is the wrong way to go." I heard her call from the pantry.

"Oh, so you like your women covered in something else?" She was walking back from the pantry now and I couldn't resist, I had to wink.

She smiled at me and set the ingredients down, "well, women aside, I do like to lick up whip cream or mmm I like to lick up fruit's juice." She wore a smirk and she backed up some more and turned to get a pan, she missed me shuttering. I made a mental note to get some strawberries and whip cream.

"But really, I don't eat my pancakes with syrup, I like mine with powder sugar." She said wile opening the bag of mix.

"I've never had that before." I said seriously.

"What?! That's insane! Everyone has had it before." she said.

"Well apparently one less than everyone." I chuckled and I saw her shake her head.

"Well what do you normally eat for breakfast." She asked me.

"Well when I was a kid my mom used to make us eggs or omelets, oh she used to make french toast oh god, and she would make homemade strawberry syrup for it, I just love her breakfasts."I ranted to her, something about her just made me want to open up and tell her all of these little nonsense stories about me.

"Sounds yummy" She said.

"Well, what did your mom and dad make you for breakfast when you were little?" I asked. She gripped the spoon a little tighter, maybe she had daddy issues.

"Well, we weren't big breakfast eaters, we usually just ate different jellies on bread or something small, and we always had coffee or espresso in the morning I remember waking up every morning to the smell of coffee." She turned to me sometime in here small speech and she had a twinkle in her eye.

"That sounds really peaceful." I said.

"Ha, my life was anything but peaceful." she laughed and turned back to the mix. I wish she would just put the mix on the island so we could look at each other.

"Why wasn't it peaceful?" I asked curiosity taking over me.

"Well, for one, I was raised around a lot of boys, plus my dad worked with...criminals....so it was just all so complicated." She laughed but it was a dismissive laugh, every time she spoke I was left with more questions than answers.

"Sounds..interesting" I replied, she worked in silence after that and I was content with just observing her movements and her figure, she was wearing loose yoga pants and a square neck white t-shirt. Sooner rather than later she had 2 stacks of pancakes, they were easily the size of our plates, 2 on each or ours.

"Ok, Mr. Cullen, we are going to eat these with powder sugar ok?" Their she goes again, calling me Mr. Cullen, I really wanted to hear her call me Edward. But something inside of me was telling me that it wasn't right that she did call me Edward. My mind was so bipolar sometimes.

"Fine, we'll have it your way." I smiled at her smile of victory and I watched as she took a bite and moaned at the taste. I had a sudden want to lean over and kiss her and taste her. I had to restrain myself literally from doing that.

She looked over at my untouched plate and she raised an eyebrow. "Is their something wrong with my cooking?" she asked and I quickly took a bite and was really surprised at the amazing taste that was in my mouth. I was over ridden with the feeling of hunger and the want to taste more of this, it was really good. Maybe it was just B. She was an amazing chef, I wonder what she did for a living, maybe she was a chef, or maybe she was in school to become a chef.

"Nice to know someone appreciates my cooking." she laughed and I stopped eating long enough to reply "I love your cooking, I wish I could have it all the time." She smirked at that and continued eating.

"Thanks, you know, maybe I'll just have to cook dinner for us all sometime, I really feel the need to cook." she said and I could see the wheels turning in her mind probably thinking of something she could make. She was in a world of her own, so I could watch her cute face as she was transfixed on her thoughts.

Too soon she came back and realized that I was done with my food.

"Ok how about you go and do whatever it is that you do while I clean up." She smiled and got up and threw her leftover pancakes in the trash.

"I'll help you clean up." I offered.

"Nah, I got it, plus I just want to check for food I count use to make something, I want to keep it a surprise." she winked at me and I was stunned on the inside but on the outside I let a smirk come over my face. When my mind caught up with my body I walked over to her, she was at the sink putting the dishes in the water.

I wound my arms around her waste and she jumped a little and turned around in my grasp. "You have a little something." And I bent down a little bit and licked a patch of powder sugar that was on the side of her lip, I had my eyes open and I was looking into her closed one, she liked it. And I wasn't complaining, the taste of B and powder sugar was divine.

I licked her top lip and then circled down to her bottom lip and she parted her lips, I took a chance and I plunged my tongue into her mouth and started to kiss and explore her her mouth, as soon as I took action she also started to kiss me back with as much passion, this kiss was different form our previous kiss.

This time my tongue was exploring her mouth in sensuous ways. She moaned into my mouth sending vibrations throughout my body. I ran my hands up her arms up her neck and into her hair, as she held onto the back of my neck and depend the kiss farther.

I was running out of air, and I was guessing so was B. We both sanctimoniously started to slow the kissing and soon we were pecking each others lips, I held her head to mine, our foreheads resting against each other.

"Ok, out with you, I need to plan this dinner." she smiled at me and I pulled away. I walked out of the room with a new smile on my face.

I was having dinner with B tonight and it was going to be amazing.

I went to the weight room and I spent almost 2 hours on the tread mil and lifting weights. After that I was kind of bored, I didn't want to go and pester B, and I think Rose left the house, Jasper was on his way home from seeing Alice and what ever else he said. Emmett was acting weird around me lately. So I just went to my office and started to go over all of my employes records again checking for anything strange.

I was caught up with everything when I heard the familiar squeak of the basement door.

I got up from the desk and walked to find who was going in the basement. Nobody goes in the basement without either myself or Emmett present, and we did have a few people besides me and Emmett here on the weekdays. I go the door and I watched as Emmett locked up the latches. I walked up to him and he jumped when he realized I was behind him.

"What were you doing down their?" I asked him. I was truly suspicious now.

"I....uh...I was just checking to see if someone was down their, you see, I had this dream, I fell asleep in my office and I had this crazy dream..." He trailed off at the end, I couldn't blame him, I had a crazy dream about B a few days ago and I went to go check it out, as odd as this whole situation was I let it go. I could investigate later if I wanted.

I took this opportunity to get Emmett to come back to my office, I had learned some things about B yesterday from Jess and Lauren.

We went into the room and I sat in my chair and Emmett opted to stand and drink a glass of scotch.

"So yesterday I learned a few things about B." I looked up to him and he had big eyes. He swallowed and blinked a few times.

"And?" he prompted.

"She only did private shows by herself and she was always called B. They didn't know her real name. They said she moved here from somewhere in Europe. I guess she worked as a dancer for about 5 months then up and quit never to be heard from again. About a month after she quit one of the 2 owners was killed and their was a big deal about who murdered him." I spun around in my chair. Did I think think that my B had something to do with the murder? I don't think so. I was so confused about everything, everything just seemed a bit strange.

"Huh, seems she did it as like an out of college impulse type of thing." Emmett reasoned, it seemed plausible, I mean, sure, yeah, girls do crazy things all the time, she just wanted to poll dance or whatever.

"Yeah that's probably it." I said and continued thinking.

"Edward?" He asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What are we going to do with her?" He asked, he had sadness in his eyes and I wasn't sure why. I mean she was an amazing person but I didn't think that he really bonded with her.

I thought about B, I thought about the mystery that was her, I thought about her inhumanly beauty and her confidence, how she always did the most room calming things. Their was something about the way she just lit up a room, she had spunk and she could stand up for herself. She was brave and active. She was Smart and street savvy. She was perfect. A fallen angel.

Although It might have seemed that it took me ages to answer, my response was as sure as ever. "We are going to keep her." Emmett smiled and he looked at me for a while then a smirk came over his face.

"Little Eddy has a crush on our guest!" Emmett teased.

"Shut up!" I looked to the side.

"Oh you do! Wait till I tell Jasper! He will have a field day!" Emmett cracked up laughing.

"Get out!" I ordered.

"Touchy aren't we?" He winked at me and then left.

The next few hours flew by in a wiz. When Jasper arrived home he popped into my office to tell me that he was back. But other than that I wasn't interrupted and got to do a lot of work. Emmett pounded on my door and he told me that Bella had made dinner and it was going to be ready in five minutes.

I smiled, she really didn't have to make dinner. But I was secretly happy that I could spend some time in her presence as cheesy as that sounded.

I finished my work and slipped on my jacket once again. I made my way to the dinning room to see Emmett seated at one end of the table with Jasper to his left I took the other end of the table leaving room for Bella to sit by my side. She came into the room then she had slightly flushed cheeks and she plopped down in her seat with a huff.

"So...ur...B, where's this amazing meal you cooked up" Emmett asked holding his knife and fork up like he was going to dig in.

"What do I look like? Your slave, go into the kitchen and get your own damn plates, oh, and bring me out one while your at it? Kay? Kay!" She said with spunk. I chuckled and Emmett and Jasper grumbled and stood up I too stood up and I let the two guys go in front of me and as I walked past B I trailed my fingers along her arm, across her back, and down her other arm and continued walking, I saw her shiver.

I got to the kitchen and I looked at the plate, it was truly a masterpiece, I had no idea what it was but it looked absolutely delicious. I took the two plates left and I walked back to the dinning room.

I placed B's plate down in front of her and sat down in my chair.

"So, B, what's this exactly?" Emmett asked.

"I call it "casuale ma meraviglioso" which means..." I cut her off and finished "random but wonderful"

She looked at me impressed and took a bite.

"Whats in it?" Jasper asked taking a bite too.

"Basically I was feeling adventurous so I played a game and I picked 3 random items literally I just picked 3 and I told myself that I had to include them in the dish." She took another bite "The items were brown sugar, salmon, and soy sauce. I mean those are kind of easy items that all fit together so it wasn't hard. I hope you all like it." She said and took another bite.

Dinner conversation was going fantastic, we were all laughing and joking. I had never seen B smile so much. It was a lot of carefree conversations and teasing.

I learned a bit about B too. She told us an animated story about the first time her dad took her fishing and how she accidentally dropped his most prized rod into the lake and how she dived into the lake after it giving her dad a heart attack, he had jumped in after her and was screaming her name, she surfaced and held the pole up with pride and in the process of her dad jumping out of the boat he had flipped it over and their packed lunch was now on the bottom of the lake.

We continued to eat and drink, when Emmett was telling a story about our childhood I felt B rub her foot against my leg. I almost choked on my drink. She continued to tease me like it was nothing at all.

We were still laughing at the story Emmett had just told., Small chuckles filling the room just little remains of the booms that had just filled the room when we all heard a huge bang coming from the basement. B's foot stilled and Emmett and B looked at each other and the sprinted out of the room. Jasper and I looked at each other and then scraping of chairs was heard as we sprinted to catch up with Emmett and B.

**Ok I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if I get a lot of reviews I will be driven to update sooner, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Livi**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH MY GOODNESS! haha...i just thought that was an appropriate way to open this because that's what I felt like when I went and checked the story stats :D wowzerz, I had a little shy of 2,000 views, less than 24 hours after I posted last chapter...plus I got a lot of reviews, so I feel like last chapter was a success! :D **

**This chapter is a shorter one but the next one is going to be, interactive? Kinda...ok well sorry for the shortness of the chapter but hope you enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 19**

(EPOV)_We were still laughing at the story Emmett had just told., Small chuckles filling the room just little remains of the booms that had just filled the room when we all heard a huge bang coming from the basement. B's foot stilled and Emmett and B looked at each other and the sprinted out of the room. Jasper and I looked at each other and then scraping of chairs was heard as we sprinted to catch up with Emmett and B._

**BPOV**

_What the Fuck! I thought he was dead? How the Hell does this happen? God damn you Emmett! I swear! Oh God this is so bad! _These constant thoughts swirled threw my head as I ran right behind Emmett following him running down hallways, we got their sooner rather than later and he was zipping thew the electronic locks as well as the hand made ones, it was horrible, I heard Mr. Cullen and Jasper right behind us just as Emmett opened the last switch he threw the door open and pulled out his gun. He ran down the steps into complete darkness.

I followed him down the steps and into the darkness, Emmett had a light on his gun and we ran down a small path until we came upon a room. Emmett motioned for me to stay here for a moment, he slammed the door open and we heard moaning from inside. I heard Emmett's gun fire twice before I went into the room.

Eric was laying on the floor, in a giant puddle of blood. He was still moving, I had a flash in my mind back to history class learning about Grigori Rasputin, where he was given cyanide, and he didn't die, then he was shot in the back and head, and didn't die, stabbed, and didn't die and was finally killed once they threw him into a body of water with weights attached to him from drowning.

I shook my thoughts away. Emmett was standing their gun aimed for Eric. Eric had wild eyes and was screaming in Italian. Only I could understand him.

**(ok I'm not that good at Italian so I'm going to underline whats in Italian)**

"Crazy bitch? Death is going to be upon you! You bitch! You crazy bitch! You betrayed your country! You betrayed your father, you betrayed us, your family!" Eric yelled along with grumbles of words.

I refrained from slapping him. "Your family didn't even love you. I saw the fear in their eyes, the resentment of knowing you." He hissed in pain.

"I'll save you a seat in hell, but the thing is, your dad's probably already saving you one." He hissed in pain and curled in a ball.

His eyes were absolutely crazy at this time. "One day someone is going to get you you silly little whore, whore whore whore! Your a whore! Horse, horse why didn't you just hold your horses?." He kept going but his words were trailing off. Until he to was gone. He looked me with his piercing gray eyes he lipped "Italy is where home is" before he was gone.

I felt two arms wrap around my body. I didn't even register who's they were I was just swept up into thought. _Clearly at the end he was just rambling on and on, but the things he said before they must have had meaning. What he said was just like what they did. He couldn't be talking about me, but the next thing he did say was dealing with me._

I was called back into the real world by someone calling my name. I looked up into the eyes of the person that was holding me and they had a new light, they were piercing green, they looked very nice. They soon faded, I was having problems focusing, but as he called my name again I was brought to their attention again.

This time I was aware of everything, Emmett and Jasper picking up the body and taking it somewhere out of the room. Then Mr. Cullen holding me, cradling me in his arms gently.

"B, are you ok?" He said and pushed a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"Yeah, I guess I blacked out or something." I tried to laugh if off but his face was still covered in worry.

"Are you sure?" He said again his eyes were so intense and full of fear.

"Yes, I'm ok." I said and nodded for effect.

"Ok, do you think you'll be able to walk." He said, he was so worried about me, it was comical almost.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I don't know why I freaked out so much." I smiled and tried to detach his arms from me, but the were locked with and iron grip around me.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." He said with soothing eyes, and he started to let me go.

"It wasn't exactly the first time, but it struck home I guess." I said when he let go of me completely.

He froze in spot, had he not realized that Eric was talking about me? _Oops_ I told myself.

Emmett and Jasper had returned by now and Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and led me upstairs.

When we got to the bright upstairs I winced with my eyes. Emmett rubbed my shoulders and then led me into a part of the house I had never been in before. Sooner rather than later I was brought into a calming blue living room, everything was blue and white, calm. It was just so beautiful,and I felt a sense of peace over me.

Emmett led me over to the sitting window and I plopped down, he grabbed the chair to my left and Jasper grabbed the one to my right, Mr. Cullen trailed behind and sat down across from me.

Their was a really awkward silence in the room. I was half expecting Emmett to crack some joke or ease the tension in the room even in the slightest. This sparked my interest, I had been looking at my intertwined fingers so I looked up at Emmett and noticed him playing with his hands.

I looked next to Mr. Cullen, I wasn't sure if I was let down or anxious about the fact that he was staring off into space. I looked to Jasper and his eyes snapped away from my face and down to his shoes. He too had been judging the atmosphere of the room

I took a deep breath, it was now or never. Nobody else was stepping up to talk so I decided that it was a moment to talk.

I uncrossed my legs and cleared my thought, effectively drawing everyone's attention to me. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella, by my relatives and friends." I took a pause to look around the room. Emmett had a half smirk on his face Mr. Cullen had an expression that was unreadable and Jasper's eyes were alive with wonder and curiosity.

"I moved here from Italy about five years ago" I said using an Italian accent. "I moved here with my dad to Forks Washington where I befriended a girl by the name of Alice Cullen." Their were two sharp intakes of breath.

"It was during the time with her that I made new friends, Jacob Black." I heard a chorus of grunts and huffs, and bad mutterings under their breaths. "And I also met other friends like Angela Webber and your parents, I love your parents, they are like a second set." I smiled thinking about the times when Carlisle and Charlie talked.

"Back in Italy my family wasn't like other families, my father trained me as a young child to be the perfect kind of spy, but I'm not a spy. Its hard to explain. My father was head of a very powerful organization and I had to protect myself, but I also had to be ready in case he ever needed me to a job of sorts." I took a deep breath and looked at my hands I really couldn't look at their eyes at this part or from now on.

"Like for example, when I came to the states, I had to work at the "hired girls" place where you got Jess and Lauren from, not because I was dancing or anything but because I needed to get information from people. I was trained as a child to be flexible and I took gymnastics and dance classes so I knew moves to do on a pool, and then society really taught me what guys like, so I just put on a show in front of the people at the company, but when I went out to the actual "job" everything was fake, fake people and addresses. I'd just get information or snoop around the offices. That's what I do, I get information for my father and the he would decide what to do from there." I said and Emmett asked the question I knew the room was wanting to know.

"What did your dad do?"

"My dad was back in Italy the head of the Volturi mob. I'm not sure what you know about other countries mobs, but we, no offense, have more class than your gangs. We had the hierarchy and all that, my dad was on top and he trained me to be able to take his place after him."

"So Mike, Tyler and Eric were all compilation of yours?" Emmett asked again.

"Not really, as I was training or other things, I met some suitors, Eric, Mike and Tyler. They all pined after me on different occasions, but the thing was, they were all friends, they were all adopted by my uncle Leroy, Leroy has a real son named Marcus. Basically, they wanted me and I didn't want them. Eric took it easily but Mike and Tyler took it the hardest." I said and looked up to Emmett.

"So they were after you so they could capture you and make you theirs?" Jasper asked from the other side of the room.

"No, you see, I tore apart their friendship, they both wanted me and both honestly thought I was going to be theirs. I had to stop them somehow because they were starting to become mad.

I went one day to find them to try to talk to them about it when I found Mike and Tyler with my uncle Leroy tied to a chair. My uncle looked really scared and he tried to get me to run away but I couldn't leave him their.

Tyler said that he wasn't going to let him go until I said I would have him forever, Mike got mad at this and they started to fight, basically they were rough and their gun went off and it killed my uncle Leroy, Eric walked in at the at time to see what happened and Mike and Tyler and Eric all came up with the scheme that I killed my Uncle. They told everyone this and soon I was an outcast, even my own dad was believing them over me." I said sadly.

"So they framed you? What assholes!" Emmett said and I nodded.

"Well, you said that your dad moved here too, how did that happen, he wasn't just going to give up his title." Jasper thought aloud.

"Your right, when the body was being prepared it was proven that Mike was the one that shot him. My dad got the files first and read them, but Eric and Tyler got the files before my dad could go and show other people about it, they took the files and destroyed them and payed off the mortition.

They all told more lies and eventually my father and I were outcasts, their was an uprising in the system and they were going to kill my dad, so we had to flee. His title wasn't as important as his or my life." I said sadly.

"Did your mother come with you too?" Emmett asked.

"My mother, came with us, but I'm not sure why, she didn't like me, and she had grown apart form my father, it was strange that she would want to come. But turns out later that she was just going to betray us. Marcus's and his friend Caius payed off my mom to feed them information on where we were located and that sort of stuff.

My Uncles first and blood child Marcus had taken the 'thrown' of sorts and he just like everyone else thought that I killed his father. So he sent the eager Mike Eric and Tyler to get me. But by this point Mike and Tyler had gone mad, completely mad." I said and was tempted to look up but kept my head down.

"So they just killed everyone to piss you off?" Emmett asked.

"Wait, what now? Who died?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I forgot I uh, I know this last part of the story, Alice told me a bit about it." Emmett said sheepishly.

"So you knew this whole story before we did." Jasper asked.

"No, I just know how it wraps up." Emmett said.

"Wow, way to leave us in the dark" Jasper pouted.

"Ok, do you want me to finish this story?" I asked looking up but having my eyes closed.

I heard a murmur of yeses so I continued.

"Mike was sent for me but Tyler came too. Eric thought they had done enough things to ruin my life. So Mike and Tyler came for us, under my mothers guidance. One day my dad went fishing with his good friend Billy black, or at least they were going to meet up on the lake. Mike had met up with him there and they fought on the lake and Mike killed my dad, cause of death was drowning, but my dad had swam on the Mediterranean many times, he doesn't die in a 15ft deep lake.

Any ways, when I got home from my work that day my mom was waiting for me and she told me that Mike had killed my dad and that she was leaving me to go run off with some guy she had been having an affair with form Ireland.

I was in a panic attack, and I just was in my house crying my eyes out when Alice came over, I told her to stay away from Mike Eric and Tyler, I had a picture of them just in case you know? Anyways, she left after I all but kicked her out. I threw myself into work even though I really shouldn't have been working. Jacob Black was waiting on my door steps one day when I got home. I invited him in and he seemed to take all the pain away. I ordered pizza and when it came I went to get it, next thing I know the whole house is up in flames, Jake stuck inside.

We were taken to the hospital, Jake was in critical condition and I had no doubt in my mind that Mike and Tyler did it. I had to let him go, their was no chance of him surviving. So I went up to my car and that's when you guys picked me up." I finished my story and the room was silent.

"We have some great timing now don't we?" Emmett said in a lifeless voice.

"You sure do." I said quietly.

"Then after we picked you up Aro almost rapes you." Jasper said, I looked over to him and he had his head in his hands.

"Yup." Was all I could say. I put my head in my hands and just felt the depression and sadness rip threw my body.

I looked up when I felt eyes on me, burning eyes threw my soul. I had to look up. Mr. Cullen was looking straight at me. He had no emotion in his posture or in any of his features. I was worried. "Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

Their was a moment of silence before he opened his mouth and said "Edward, Bella, please call me Edward."

*****SUPPER DUPER IMPORTANT, AFFECTS WHATS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, KINDA INTERACTIVE IF YOU WOULD LIKE THAT*****

**Ok, so in the next chapter, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are going to ask Bella some questions, so leave some questions you might want them to ask her, or what questions you want them to ask her in private, cause that's going to be an option also. So, either leave me a comment or send me a message saying what the question is and if its for a private conversation or for when they all ask questions.**

**Ok thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was kinda short but I had a little spare time and decided you might want something instead of nothing.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all, I'm really excited, I didn't realize that it was the 20th chapter already! Haha that's kind of an accomplishment for me I suppose lol...but anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it's longer than my normal chapters so hopefully that makes up for it being so late :D**

**Chapter 20**

_Their was a moment of silence before he opened his mouth and said "Edward, Bella, please call me Edward."_

**BPOV**

In that moment it felt as if I had finally pushed past that last little barrier with Mr...er...Edward. Not only did I tell him one of the worst parts of my life, but he didn't seem to be to put off by it, and he told me that I could call him Edward, that must mean something, maybe that means he accepts me, all of me.

Jasper was just opening his mouth to talk when the door burst open with a very livid looking Rose stomping in. She had bags in her hands her nails were still wet from no doubt a manicure. She looked really comical standing there, lived but completely sissy looking. I had to hide an outrageous grin from overtaking my face.

"Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale! Who the hell do you think you are?" she screeched throwing her bags on the floor and returning her hands to her hips.

"Rosie, baby, whats the matter with you?" Emmett tried to reason in a soft and loving tone.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett, you are so high up on my shit list!" She turned to the room. Or more in specifically the boys. "What gives you three the right? Do you know what the hell you have done?" Rose huffed and flopped down next to me exasperated.

"Uh, no, but I really hope you tell us soon...it sounds really important." Jasper said caustically.

"You really don't know! Oh for heaven sakes really? I mean, I should have known...but you especially Emmett, you should know!" Rose said flailing her hands about.

"Rose, please, give me a clue here." Emmett said in a soft voice trying not to upset Rose anymore.

"Do you not know who she is?" Rose gestured towards me. Now the whole time I had been sitting here, just listening not really wanting to risk putting in my two sense on the situation but when she started talking about me, I started to freak out.

"Rose, maybe, er, maybe you and I should talk in private." I whispered towards her, but at the same time Emmett was wide eyed and gasping.

"Rose, I didn't know _know_...I just... found out later." Emmett said finally with a meek grin on his face.

"Then you must know the uprising that you have caused! You are costing her her life right now! All that she has worked for! All that she has been threw!" Rose had tears in her eyes.

"Rose, its not that big of a deal, with us picking her up, it was almost better for her." Emmett reasoned.

"No Emmett! She has a life! And you guys just..you just ruined it for her! She was doing so well! Then...oh god!" Rose's bottom lip started to quiver. This was my cracking point I reached over and hugged Rose to me and she let out a soft huff before composing herself on my shoulder and looking back up.

"I'm sorry, I'm PMSing really bad, but still, it is horrible that you did this to her." Rose put her hand on my head and looked into my eyes.

"Uh, Rose, Emmett, Bella, care to share?" Jasper spoke after clearing his thought.

"Bells?" Emmett nodded for me to talk.

"You see, for the past few months I have finally been able to work on a passion of mine, I could start to cook. So that's what I did, I opened up a restaurant and it took off you know how that happens..." I said leaving a few key terms out that they shouldn't really need to know.

"Don't be so modest Bella! She is the owner of Bella Italian the one in downtown Seattle. You know the one that was rated 5 stars and takes 6 months in advance to get a table?" Rose spoke with pride.

"Oh, so you are _that_ Isabella Swan." Jasper smiled at me and I felt better somehow.

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked down to the floor. "So yeah, speaking of food, I made some dessert that's chilling in the fridge now..." I trailed off and looked up.

"mmmm dessert time!" Emmett jumped up.

"Emmett." Jasper said in a hard tone.

The room was at an awkward standstill. "So...What exactly did you make?" Emmett asked still standing up.

"I made Individual assortments of truffles in different flavors I thought that might be nice right?" I said in a quiet voice, the room was pretty much silent, with Rose looking around trying to figure out what we had been talking about.

Emmett started to click his tong and I took that as a time to get rid of this situation. So I too stood up and I grabbed Roses hand and she stood up too. "So, I worked pretty damn hard on these truffles and I'm gonna go get some. I'll take Rose with me, so you three can, uh, talk." and I linked Roses arm with mine and we walked out of the room.

Rose helped me find the kitchen and I went to the fridge. I opened the freezer and took out the truffles and placed them on the counter, I heard a squeal from Rose and the sound of plastic wrap being torn off. I turned around and Rose was double fisting the delicious balls of chocolate. As she bit into the first one I heard a long moan and Rose plopped down into one of the bar stools and her eyes fluttered closed.

"I take that as a success?" I asked putting one in my mouth. They were pretty good, but I had made better. Rose took another one as she nodded her head vigorously.

We both enjoyed the silence for a while before Rose looked to me and I stopped eating. "So is their any chance that you're going to tell me what happened?" Rose said straight out and not wavering in her eye contact.

"I, I don't know if I'm supposed to Rose." I said looking her back. She was the first to look away, with a huff she spun in her chair and pounded her hands down on the island.

"Why can't I know anything anymore? You know I'm, I'm important to, I deserve to know something about whats going on around here!" Rose huffed again and tried to reign herself in.

"Why don't you just take a stand for yourself?" I asked.

"Its not that easy Bella." She rolled her eyes at me as if I knew nothing.

"Why isn't it that easy? Us girls aren't housewives anymore, this is the 21st century, we deserve to do what ever we want whenever we want." I said with conviction.

"I don't know Bella, your words seem so right, but its not like that in real life. I can't just start demanding things like a spoiled princess." Rose said.

"You don't have to be a spoiled princess, you can just want things you know. Theirs no problem in that." I said and smiled at Rose.

"I Suppose, but what can I do?" Rose said defeated.

"Come on Rose, lets do something, me and you, Oh! I have an idea, come with me, I'm going to show you something." I said and dragged Rose out of the kitchen. We just left the room before I doubled back and I left a note saying "Rose and I have gone out to have some fun, we will be back late, don't wait up." I added that last part just to mess with them.

"Ok all set Rose, I left a note so they won't be worried, you are an adult, you are aloud to do whatever you want ok? Lets just do this already!" I said and walked beside the sluggish Rose.

"I'm not sure Bella, I don't know if you are aloud out or whatever." Rose said at the door, but she still put on her coat.

"Rose, I'm pretty much a celebrity, I think you guys could track me down again even if I tried to run away. Plus you have some long ass legs and could out run me." I laughed with her.

"Haha I suppose so, ok lets do this!" She squealed and I put my finger to my lips telling her to be quiet. She opened the door and I was hit with some fresh cool air.

I was momentarily frozen in spot, but I continued walking with Rose to the garage, my thoughts were going haywire in my head though.

I could make a run for it right now, Rose is wearing 4 inch heals and I'm wearing tennis shoes. There is no doubt in my mind that I could out run her.

The feel of the wind across my body made me shiver in delight. I haven't been outside in somewhere around 2 weeks.

Rose looked over at me and she smiled, I haven't seen that smile sense she told me that she was going to redo her wedding vows in front of everyone. She seemed so excited too, it kind of makes you feel bad that she doesn't get these spur of the moment things all to often. Never properly gets a girls night out.

So I sighed and mentally kicked myself for not taking this opportunity to run away.

We crept silently to the garage and Rose pressed a 10 number sequence code opening the door and I was stunned at what I saw. I mean this garage didn't have that many cars, but all of the cars were amazingly perfect looking. Rose nodded her head to a normal looking Volkswagen Bug which was in an electric blue color. With as with every other car tinted windows.

She slid into the drivers seat and I hoped into the passengers seat. Once the doors were closed Rose let out a really loud sequel and started jumping in her seat. "Bella, you have no idea how thrilling this is! Geeze I'm shaking look" she took her one hand off of the steering wheel and as she pointed out, she was in fact shaking.

I shook my head and told her to drive. She listened with a wide smirk on my face. We started off slowly creeping out of the garage and we made it a good ways out of the building before Rose switched on her lights. At this time she floored the car and we, as I filed away before, made it out of the building without stopping at the guards station.

Rose turned on the radio and we started screaming the lyrics as she swerved around the roads. Once we got to the main highway I told her where to drive. Rose floored her bug and I swear we were going a minimum on 80 miles an hour.

We continued going on and on, me telling Rose where to go and her dancing in her seat. About an hour into the drive Rose started to fiddle in her seat. She finally pulled a phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID then shut the phone off and dropped it in a cup holder.

I smiled at this and directed Rose to get off at the next exit. She nodded and swerved over three lanes earning a car horn and a special finger.

We exited and pulled into a restaurant called 'Petries'. She looked at me with a wide eye. I just got out of the car and she finally turned the car off and followed me to the front of the restaurant. "just follow my lead ok?" And with that I walked to the front door and a young man held it open for the two of us. I walked into the crowed room and made my way to the podium. A man wearing small glasses looked up at me. "Table for two?" he asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could speak to Chandler." I said and put a smile on my face.

"Sorry hun, Chandler doesn't talk to" He looked the two of us up and down. "walk ins."

"I'm not a walk in, I'm a...friend." I smiled.

"Right." he said sarcasticly then called over my head "Smith? Smith? Your table is ready!"

I looked at this man in shock. "Listen _hun_, I don't know if you know who I am, but..." I trailed off when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I whirled around and there stood Chandler, dressed in a black suit with his silver hair on the top.

"Bella, how nice of you to drop in. I hope you didn't have any trouble seeing me." He glared at the man who was seating people. "I've heard that your restaurant Bella Itialion is doing wonderful." he spoke loud enough so that the man who was so rude earlier could hear us. I saw in the corner of my eye his mouth drop open and his gum fall out. My sight was confirmed when I heard Rose snort.

"Its doing extremely well, do you think you could get a table for two? I want my friend here to taste your magnificent deserts." We both smiled and he turned to look at Rose, he smiled wide and slicked his gray hair back. "Hello there my dear, a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady." He picked up her hand and placed a simple kiss on her hand. Rose blushed a little and I started laughing.

"Ok you old fart, give us the goods and stop hitting on my friend." I said and pushed his shoulder gently.

As we were walking back to the kitchen Chandler explained some things. "Sorry about that guy, he's gay, I figured he wouldn't let every girl who showed a bit to much cleavage a table, and no guy would openly flirt in these parts of town." My eyes opened wide and I choked a bit.

"Smart thinking?" I managed to say.

"So what brings you two lovely ladies to my restaurant?" Chandler said ushering us to stand around a less crowded end of a counter.

"Oh, a girls night out." Rose said.

"Ahh, hitting the clubs after?" Chandler said getting us two plates of a dessert sampler.

"Maybe, depends what the lady of the night wants to do." I said and looked to Rose.

"Uh, what is their to do around here?" She smiled at the two of us.

"Well at this hour, you could go to clubs, fright night starts in 20 minutes, uh, there is the pottery barn up a ways, I wouldn't suggest the beach this time of day, and there is a play house next town down." Chandler said.

"All of those sound really fun!" Rose beamed and ate some more of her sampler.

"Well, you get to pick, but I'm going to veto fright night for you." I laughed.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Well one, its an amusement parks special thing, and I don't think you want to be riding roller coasters dressed in that." I gave her a once over. "and two, as the name suggests, its really is scary." She nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm going to veto the movies, I have no idea what's playing and I don't feel like sitting in the dark for two hours." I nodded in agreement.

"Well that leaves the pottery barn and the play house...well I guess we are a bit under dressed for the play house, so that leaves the pottery barn. And depending on when we are done maybe we could go and walk around the pier." I proposed. Rose agreed by shaking her head vigorously.

"Sounds like you two ladies have a night planned out!" Chandler clasped his hands together. "Well I have to get going, make sure nobody else is getting denied access to this." he displayed his face with his hands.

"Haha, ok, well thank you Chandler for this, its so good!" I said and he started to back away.

"Wait, why didn't I get one of those!" Rose pointed to a particular dessert sampler.

"That my dear has alcohol in it." He winked and walked away.

I started to chock on my food and when I finally did clear my wind pipe I looked up to see a confused Rose.

"What? Rose asked and stole a bite of the one she didn't get.

"Nothing, just a little game Chandler and I like to play." I said finishing up the last of my desserts.

"Ok..." Rose trailed off took the last bite of her food.

We walked out of the restaurant and out to the bug. We hopped in and I gave Rose the directions to the pottery barn. As we were driving we started to make small talk "So, who was that guy?" Rose asked.

"Oh he was an old friend of my dads, they were friends when they were little, and I hired Chandler for a while in my restaurant. He's just a male version of a cougar and he does have the best desserts in the north western U.S."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah." I said back.

"So how does this Pottery Barn thing work?" Rose asked.

"Well, you get to pick some piece that you want, they have so many things to pick from, like jewelry boxes, vases, jars, bobble heads, statues, cups, plates, pretty much anything that can be made into pottery you can pick, then you paint it what you want and put it in a kilm, give it half an hour and out comes a very nice looking piece of work."

"Oh that sounds pretty cool, maybe I'll make Emmett a nice ole' jar to put his balls in after I castrate him." Rose said in a serious voice.

I started laughing so hard I almost peed my pants. "Rose, you can't honestly be that mad at the man, it wasn't his fault. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Bella, you are like the perfect person! I just don't get how you could be cooped up!" Rose said.

"Really Rose, my life is actually turning out better sense I have been in that house." I reassured her.

"Ok, but, really, just tell me and I'll distract the boys if you want to escape." Rose looked me in the eyes as she said this and I nodded my head in understanding.

Shortly after this we pulled into the pottery barn and we hopped out. We walked out and were met with a tattooed woman she shook both of our hands and led us back to the shelves and told us which shelves cost how much. She stood back as Rose and I looked at items. I was skeptically looking at a shelf of teddy bears when I heard Rose start to laugh. She held up a dildo and I started laughing too.

"That's $25, surprisingly one of our top sellers." The lady said behind us. "But sense I have this vibe about the two of you I say 5 dollars off."

"Ok I'll take it!" Rose said with a smirk on her face.

"Wow!" I said under my breath and I continued looking, I eventually picked out a classy looking top hat.

We walked over to the painting areas and The lady gave us both some smocks to put on. Rose and I started our work chatting and laughing as we painted.

Rose decided to make her dildo rainbow colors with a smile face on the end, while I chose to paint my top hat black and white.

We worked for at least an hour painting and laughing. When we were both done the lady came back and put them in the kilm. We started talking with her, and we got on the topic of girls nights out and how selfish boys are.

"I hear you ladies loud and clear, my boyfriend goes out with the guys twice a week and what do I have to do? I have to stay home and do his laundry! I go out for a movie with my girls once and he is all on me when I get home! He says its because he worries about me, but honestly, movie theater is 5 minutes away, how much trouble could I get into. I mean if he was in a gang, and had people out after him then yeah, I could see him wanting me around so I could be safe, but he isn't he's a plumber, a plumber who does 90% of his work on hospitals. Hospitals!" The lady ranted and took our pieces out of the kilm.

Rose and I looked at each other and Rose had a frown on her face. After we paid for our pottery we went out to the car and drove in silence. I felt like I needed to say something but I wasn't sure what to say. But with a last huff, I started talking and prayed that what came out made some sort of sense.

"Rose, that lady back there, she has a point, Emmett, Jasper, Mr. Cullen..." I started and Rose interrupted me correcting me saying "Edward" "Right Edward, they all love you and want to keep you safe, they let you out if you have driver who follows you around, and that's smothering you. You need alone time, everyone does, I'm not sure if I'm giving you too much or whatever but, they are experiencing some troubles lately, with double agents if you will, and they just must not know who to trust." I looked over at her she was just nodding, I had to continue.

"Rose, my past is unique to them, and it could put people in trouble, so I don't want to tell you. But I'm going to because you need to know...I come from Italy, my father, who died a month ago, was murdered, because people are trying to kill me. My dad, was the head of the Italian mob for 15 years, I was going to take his place. I have killed, tortured, and hurt people. I messed with the wrong people and they want to kill me. Emmett knew, and that's it until today. There are people still out there, who want me dead, so I have created this new identity and have been living as such for the past four years, but people have hurt me recently, it was in the news, you probably have heard from that. So I have hurt them right back with the help of your brother, brother in law, and husband."

Rose was looking at me. "Rose, I am all for woman's rights, and I say this with meaning, you aren't prepared for what your world is going to offer you."

Rose was nodding her head as if thinking threw everything I have said. She turned to me, still nodding and said "your right." and then started laughing.

"What?" I wondered.

"I thought you were going to be a normal friend. But you weren't all along, I swear this mob shit follows me everywhere! Its like herpes..." She trailed off and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, a friend once said glitter was the herpes of all craft supply's." And Rose laughed at this, it seemed like the situation was diffused for now. We continued on driving it was two in the morning now, both of us deciding to pass on the pier. We drove back to the house singing and dancing.

**EmPOV**

"Emmett can you please tell us all that you know, because, we are missing somethings in here." Jasper said with a tight brow.

"Well, ya see, hmm, I'll start from when I was learning stuff. The first I was suspicious was when we caught up to her in the forest, Jasper remember that guy was calling her B? Well anywho, he was calling her B, and he was saying stuff like 'I see you are playing nice with the Americans' and that struck me as odd because I thought Bells was American, then he said something about Italy. He pinned me to a tree, I mean, he knew what he was doing and it struck me like he was a hit man, and I wondered what a sweet girl like her would be doing messed up with one of those. She was a skilled fighter, but I ticked that off to adrenalin. Next when I was driving Alice home, for her to go get her friend, Alice told me about her friend and how she was questioning her past, and how she thought she was an ex-spy. When we got to mom and dads, Bella was standing there and Alice hugged her, Bella is also Alice's Bella. It kind of slipped out over dinner that we kidnapped Bella, and then in the car ride to Alice's place it slipped up about the almost rape. Um, this is awkward to say, but that night, Bella and I slept on the couch and sometime in the night, a second guy came and all I know is that I woke up to Bella, covered in blood telling me to get her help. She passed out and I got dad to look at her. Dad texted me later and said that she had suspicious bruising all over her. Before we went back here, she stopped at her house, which was burnt to a crisp I might add, she got a duffel bag, I think with money and gave it to some family family friend. Uh, Today, she came to me in my office, and said that their was a guy knocked out in her bathroom closet and she didn't know what to do with him. I took him down to the basement and then went to eat." I took in a deep breath and swayed a bit in my seat from lack of oxygen.

"So all of this happened and you didn't share because..." Edward said.

"We were in each others confidence." I said simply, I mean what did he expect? Me and Bella were in a mutual thing, I knew she had some motive behind what she was doing and I am very well acquainted with the term revenge.

"Right...right..." Edward stood up.

"So, does this change anything?" I asked cautiously.

"Change what?" Edward snapped.

"I think he means you obvious feelings twords a certain guest of ours." Jasper chimed in.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Edward rushed out.

"Dude, really? Come on, every one and their great aunts know that you want to bone her." I said with a straight face. Jasper to my delight started laughing earning a mental fist pump.

"I, Emmett, she is so..." Edward stopped.

"So hot? So interesting? So not you usual? So perfect for you? So bangable? So mysteriously amazing? So complex? Really Eddie what is it?" I said counting off on my fingers.

"She is so...Bella." Edward said.

He was turned to the window and I looked over at Jasper, he lipped 'he's got it bad' to me and I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go see what those girls have gotten into, maybe eat all the chocolate. Who knows?" I shot up and walked to the kitchen.

Nobody was in there, but all the truffles were on the island. I admit that I walked at a brisk pace to them and started shoveling them in, I mean, I love Rose's cooking and all, but Bella was a chef.

I was sitting there in the quiet for a good five minutes before I spotted the note, when I read it a truffle fell out of my mouth and I grabbed it and sprinted to the Edwards office.

I banged the door open and Edward was on the phone. He glared at me and continued talking into the phone. "Yes mom, I'll pass on the good news...uh huh...yup...ok...mom...mom!...I have to go, Emmett is waiting, I'll call you tomorrow...yeah...uh huh...ok bye love you." He shook his head and then looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Oh right! Bad news, bad, bad, news." I said and gave the paper to Edward.

"Fuck."he said under his breath and looked at me. He tapped his lips five times and then his eyes lit up with a solution. "Ok, call Rose."

That's all the further instructions I needed I whipped out my phone and prayed for her to answer. She didn't. "No answer." I sighed.

"Call again." He instructed, I questioned but did as told.

"It went straight to voice mail." I sighed.

"Ok good..." he started but I cut him off. "Good! Good? How is that good? She could be getting herself into a whole mess of trouble! Her phone is off! Oh, god what if she wrecked!" I kept picturing my beautiful wife in all of these horrific scenarios and I started hyperventilating.

"EMMETT!" Edward called snapping me out of it. "It is good, think about it, if she was in a car accident, it wouldn't be off, it would keep ringing, she had to turn it off, if she was captured, someone would have smashed the phone to make sure there wasn't a tracking signal. She probably wants alone time with Bella."

He said everything with such seriousness that I was convinced and moped out of the room and into our bedroom, I had had a long day and I was drained, I planned on staying awake until Rose got home so I could tell her that I was upset, but I managed to fall asleep waiting.

**EPOV**

It was 3:48 when I saw on the surveillance videos Rose's blue bug pull into the house. I left and went and started walking to the front room, I'd get there just when they were.

When they walked in giggling, Rose saw me and ran to give me a hug. "Thank you so much, I have never appreciated you so much in my life." she whispered that in my ear and the pulled back. "Where's Emmett? I bet I'm going to hear it form him" She rolled her eyes and I told her that he was in there room.

She skipped off to her room bag in hand. She left me with Bella, she looked really amazing right now, sleepy and smiling. "Go ahead, she's out of hearing." She said and that left me in question.

"Go ahead what?" I asked.

"Start with the reprimanding." she nodded "I can take it."

"I think you know what you did was wrong. And I bet you know what I'm going to say." I said and started walking closer.

"Yeah, don't go out without Jasper of Emmett, I could have gotten Rose in some serious shit, its late, reckless drivers out this time of day. I left food out on the counter, which probably attracts ants. Mmm, I think that's it." She smiled coyly at me, she was teasing. I like that side of her.

"That just about covers it, but, I do have one thing to add, you aren't aloud out with out, Jasper, Emmett or myself." I winked at her, walked behind her locked the doors and went back to my office.

I flopped down in my lazy-boy and closed my eyes. Best position to think in if you ask me. I started to process all that I had learned today about Bella, I didn't get to far in that because with my eyes closed and me thinking about Bella, pictures of Bella flooded my mind, most, I must say were pretty graphic. My lovely images were cut short when I heard a faint knock at my door.

I looked over at my clock, 4:12. I called for them to enter and the woman of my thoughts gracefully slid in only in a night gown and closed the door and stood flush against it and said "Edward I need you...now." It was like a scene from a mans best dream. And with her dressed in that outfit, and with my raunchy mind, I could only hope her need and my need could help each other out.

**Ok I really hope you enjoyed it a whole bunch! Please review and tell me what you think about it and I need more questions that these guys need to ask Bella, so if you have one of those please put it in you review.**

**-Livi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody! This chapter is a small one but I think its cute, I'm going to try to have another, longer chapter done for this coming weekend, So I hope you all check back for that.**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long, I had the worst case of writers block, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't at its best. I like it at least...Ok enough of my ramblings, its story time :D**

_Edward I need you...now." It was like a scene from a mans best dream. And with her dressed in that outfit, and with my raunchy mind, I could only hope her need and my need could help each other out._

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

Edward looked so amazing laying back in his chair, I was really freaking out at this point, but I did stop for a moment and look at the beautiful scene before me. Edward smiled at me, a lazy smile, _Whats gotten into him? Maybe he's high..._ my thoughts trailed off.

"Edward really, please I need your help as much as I hate to admit it." I said again this time I said it with a little more authority in my voice hopefully getting him to understand the urgency of the situation.

"What's wrong?" He said and sat up more straight in his chair.

"In my room..." I trailed off with a shutter. Edward snapped out of whatever delusion he was in, stood up and bolted out of the door. I had to sprint after him to catch up. He took the stairs three at a time, needless to say he made it to my room first.

He had his gun out, I have no idea where he was keeping that but he pulled it out and scoped the room. It was all very dramatic and greatly appreciated.

"There is nothing here Bella." He said raising an eyebrow and lowering his gun to his side. I stood there for a moment watching his bare toned chest heaving.

When I snapped out of it I said with mild embarrassment "Not, human, there is um...there are spiders over there."

"Spiders?" He said and looked at me funny.

"Yeah, I...I can't do spiders...get them will ya?" I asked still in the hallway.

"What? Big bad Bella is afraid of spiders?" Edward teased and put his gun on the dresser he was standing next to and folded his arms.

"So what if I am? Can't I have a fear?" I challenged, I wanted to move closer to him but I was stuck in the hallway, no way was I going in there till all of the spiders were gone.  
"Well I know your one weakness I guess." Edward smiled then turned to the room. "So where are all of these _spiders_ at?"

"On the ceiling above my bed there are two of them and there is one on the door too." I shuttered thinking about how freaky it was to open the door.

Edward jumped up on my bed took off his one shoe and WHAP he killed the first one. He jumped over a few feet and he hit the other one but it fell onto the bed. Edward brushed it off of the bed with his foot. He hopped down and made his way to the door. He had to close it some of the way so I only relied on the sound of the WHAP that he had gotten it.

Edward opened the door and with a smiling face he bowed at me and said "You are very welcome my lady, goodnight." and he started out of the room.

"Uh Edward, can I have another set of sheets?"

He was just at the threshold and he looked at me with a raised brow.

"New sheets?" He asked. I just nodded my head and he started laughing hysterically. "You want me to get you some new sheets, its four in the morning!" he shook his head but leaned against the door frame which means he isn't completely done yet.

"But there are spider guts on my bed now!" I said and made a sour face.

"It landed on the one right side, lay on the left for tonight." He crossed his arms and had a smirk on his face that I just wanted to wipe the fuck off.

"I move in my sleep I know I am going to end up on the other side! Really I don't see whats so hard about getting me a new sheet." I proclaimed with a huff.

"Your right, there isn't a hard part, its just entertaining to see you this distressed." Edward said with one of his signature half smiles.

"Please, pretty please Edward with a cherry on top." I decided to do in a last resort. I even pouted my lip out and opened my eyes wide doing what I hoped was one kick ass puppy dog pout.

He seemed stunned for a moment, not sure on what, but after he snapped out of it he said in an almost whisper, "as tempting as that is, I think not." and with that he continued to walk away down the hall and around the bend out of site.

I cautiously walked into the room, spinning around as I went to see if there were anymore of those beasts. I walked closer to the bed until I felt something on my foot.

I looked down and that's when I started to hyperventilate. I let out a low scream and I ran into the bathroom yelling "eww" the whole way, I had stepped on that spider. I jumped into the shower before I had taken my night gown off and before the water was even warm. I started to scrub my feet with the first loufa I could find and I spent a solid 10 minutes taking care of that one foot. I rinsed off the rest of my body to get the shutters to stop.

I got out completely drenched with my night gown still on. I patted my self dry trying to think of anything but spiders. Once I was sucessfully dry I wrapped my wet hair up into the towel.

On a mission, I grabbed a huge glob of toilet paper and slowly made my way out into the bedroom, and over to the spider. I took a deep breath and I then picked it up in the paper and ran to the bathroom chanting "ew, ew, ew, ew" the whole time. I had just flushed the toilet when I heard a knock at the door. I yelled "One second.". I ran over to the closet and threw on a robe. I quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"Edward?" I questioned when I saw him standing there all awkwardly. "What do you want?" I asked when I realized that he really wasn't planning on saying anything.

"I, uh, left my gun here." I opened the door wider open and turned around and sure enough there was his gun on the dresser. "You changed?" He asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, I uh, I took a shower." I said walking over to my bed again.

"Haha, why? Did you get spider on you?" he laughed but when I looked up at him and our eyes met he broke out in hysterics. "You did, didn't you?"

I ripped the sheets off forcefully as I gritted through my teeth"Just get your fucking gun and get the hell out."

"Did you find more sheets?" He asked from the center of the room.

"No, but I have two blankets, I'll lay on one and sleep with the other." I said while tucking the blanket between the two mattresses.

"Smart thinking." He picked up his gun and slid it back into place, as he was walking out he stomped down that's the universal sound for squishing something so I quickly flung the covers over my head and curled into fetal position. Like thunder following lightning I heard him call out "Got it."

Seconds later I felt a tug at the blanket. I held on for dear life. I felt a harder tug and I just continued with my iron grasp. I felt a new weight on the bed then the tugging continued. "Stoooooop" I wined out and I heard Edward chuckle lightly. With a few more tugs the cover was off of me.

I dove to get a corner of them before Edward could snatch them off of me. We were tugging back and forth, I was no match for Edward, but it was fun to try in the least. We were both laughing and bantering back and forth. But soon Edward had me off of the bed with only where my hands were of blanket left.

He had a gleam in his eyes that I couldn't even describe. He wrapped me in his arms my back to his chest and bent down and whispered in my ear "I won." and he started to pry my fingers off one by one. And every time he got a finger off he would whisper into my ear again.

At this point feeling him against me and the feel of his breath roll down my neck was just erotic. I had all but given up holding onto the blanket and when he pried my last finger I was so excited for the feel of his breath on me but was in heaven when he wrapped his arms around my waste and ran his lips against my neck. My head tilted back giving him more room. He ran his nose along my neck up the side of my face and to my ear. I felt the heat of his mouth and breath before I felt him nip at my ear lobe.

All of a sudden he pulled away and turned. He sneezed, that seemed to break all connection between us, the mood had faded and I was no longer in his arms. "Sorry." He said and wrapped me in his arms, his sorry seemed to have been for both things.

"I liked it don't you worry your cute ass." was my clever response. He just laughed at it, I was still in his arms tight against his chest.

"How about you go change into some dry pajamas while I re-fix your bed?" Edward proposed.

"Sounds like a great plan to me." And I stood there for another moment before Edward finally dropped his arms, I wanted to stay in his embrace, so I stood there for a minute before slowly making my way to the closet.

Once inside I stripped of all cloths and walked to the pajama section. I wanted to wear a sexy nightgown right now so I went to that section. I remembered an outfit that was so scampy and fine that any man would love. It took me a second but I found the lacy red number that was super short and barely covered my rear. I put it on and took my hair out of the towel and it laid down in soft waves.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was tempted to put on some nice tall heals but decided against that, it may be a bit to forward for this time around at least. I gave a quick once over again before I strutted out of the closet like I was normal old Bella, not this sex god that I looked like.

Edward was on the bed making what looked like a pillow wall. He had his back turned to me so he didn't see me standing there. But when he turned around he had to take a double take and his eyes went wide and I saw him gulp. I pretended I didn't notice and walked closer to the bed.

"Edward I swear I'm not sleeping on those sheets!" I huffed when I realized that he had put them back on.

"Bella, I made you a pillow wall so you won't roll over onto them." he said so nicely.

"But what if I roll over the pillows?" I questioned.

"Well" He said and flopped down on the one half "I'll be here to catch you." He finished and my mouth hung open a bit.

"You are sleeping in my bed?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'll be able to protect you from all of the spiders this way." He smiled and added a wink at the end.

"You stay on your own side mister, and kill all of the spiders while your at it." I said as I was walking around the bed, I wasn't going to complain about sleeping in a bed with Edward, he was a sex god after all. Its like no man can complain about sleeping in a bed with Katy Perry. I was hesitant getting in and when Edward sat up and took off his shoes and pants leaving him in his boxers, I had to stop and stare.

"Your lucky I usually sleep in the nude." He winked at me "What you aren't getting in?" He asked as I stood there in awe. That's when an idea popped into my head, I wonder how far, or how willing he was to get me into bed with him, so I decided to start a little plan in my own mind where, I would act shy and see where things led us.

"I don't know." I said. He stood up and turned to me.

"Bella, I don't bite...hard...unless your into that kind of thing but that's a different story, just get in bed" He decided to lighten the mood.

I acted reluctant and stood there a bit longer. "Don't make me force you." he said with light in his eyes.

"Force me?" I questioned as I saw him slowly make his way around the bed.

"Yes, you and I both need to get some sleep, it nearly five in the morning." He had finally made it to me. We just stood there for what seemed like five minutes. Until he finally scooped me up bridal style and I started to thrash a little bit, I don't particularly like to be picked up.

I knew as he was carrying me over to the bed he felt me up a bit, playing it off as carrying but I felt him brush his arm over my exposed pussy, and I felt the shock in him as he found out I was bare. He started to drop me onto the bed but I clung onto him and maneuvered so I was now arms wrapped around his neck and legs tightly wrapped around his waste.

I swear I heard the sexual thoughts in Edwards mind at that second, and what kind of girl would I be if I didn't tease him a little. So I 'readjusted' myself and I heard a small barely audible grunt come from him.

"Bella" he said almost in a tight way.

"Yes Edward?" I said and gave a slight buck into him.

"We aren't ever going to make it to sleep are we?" He looked down at me.

"I was planning on it eventually, but I'm a playful girl don't you know?" I teased and and let loose a smile.

"Oh, I have realized your playfulness alright." He slid his hands down my back and to my ass. I felt his strong hands and fingers grab me and support some of my weight. "Have you noticed how I too am a very playful, active person?"

I looked up to his face saw his smile and matched his, nodding my head. He lowered the both of us down on the bed, once we were down he ran his nose along my jaw up to my ear and whispered. "Then you must have noticed..." he trailed off and grinded down into me making me squeak/moan in pleasure. "...that I need my rest to be that playful." He gave my lips a quick peck and rolled over to his side of the bed and slid under the covers.

I was left stunned, stunned. I looked over at him to see his bare back. I rolled over and huffed, trying to clear my mind of what just happened. I crossed my arms and shook my head. I was livid, I was denied the much anticipated and needed release. I closed my eyes and tried to shake off the feeling of need.

A few minutes in and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I snapped my eyes open and I looked into Edwards eyes, he traced the outline of my face then to my lips. He scooted closer and kissed me this time with more passion. I couldn't stay mad at him, he was teasing me, I had to let the anger go and what a better way than to fall into a kiss with a man.

I came closer to him, the pillow wall in our way. I crawled over the little wall to Edward and continued our kiss. It was a beautiful moment, the kisses were starting of light, but we got into a heated section and he wrapped one hand onto the back of my head and the other wrapped around my waist and pulled me impossibly closer. His hand on my wast slid farther down to my ass where he grabbed it, gave a small yet arousing squeeze and slid my night gown up over my hips. He slid his hand up my bare back giving me chills and urging me to deepen the kiss even more.

Eventually the kisses lessened and lessened until he was giving me little sensual pecks. His arm was still up my night gown giving me goose bumps as he was brushing his fingers along my back.

I looked at him and his eyes were dark and focused on me. He stopped his movements to pull the covers over my body and hug me closer to him while continuing to please my back. Soon I trailed off into sleep, using Edward as my bed.

**EPOV**

She was softly sleeping on my chest, I took the time to truly study her, she is just so beautiful I was transfixed on her souly. Everything about her was amazing, her looks to her personality. She was perfect the way she is, and thinking about it now, nothing in the world could make me like her more. It is true, I Edward Cullen is in danger of falling in love with a girl.

The circuit I was drawing on her back soon soothed even me and I started to drift to sleep, filled with beautiful dreams staring the woman in my arms.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully you all leave some feedback ie. A comment or review of what you liked or didn't like, even what you want me to do it the future would be great :D**

**Make sure you check back soon, I'm planning on having another chapter up soon.**

**-Livi**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm just a busy bee! But I'm hoping to update faster if now that things are winding down, so yeah, reviews make me happy and make me want to write faster and sooner. **

**See you at the end.**

_She was softly sleeping on my chest, I took the time to truly study her, she is just so beautiful I was transfixed on her solely. Everything about her was amazing, her looks to her personality. She was perfect the way she is, and thinking about it now, nothing in the world could make me like her more. It is true, I Edward Cullen is in danger of falling in love with a girl._

**Chapter 22**

**(BPOV)**

_*Click Click*_

I scrunched my eyes tighter

_*muffled chuckles*_

I turned my head into my pillow which was surprisingly warm and strong.

I heard a quiet "Emmett shhhh" followed by more laughing.

That's when I became aware of my surroundings and shot up fast. I saw three goofy faces of Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. Jasper's neck was strained and his lips were tight holding in his laughter, Rose was biting her lip as her eyes danced with amusement. Emmett held a camera to his face and when my eyes locked in on it he called out "smile" and gave me one of his own before capturing the moment.

I looked down when I heard a grumble beneath me. Edward in all of his morning glory was rubbing his eyes with a lazy smile on his face; clearly he was not aware of his surroundings quite yet. He looked so peaceful and calm laying for one of the first times I have seen him.

When he did hear the eruption of laughter his eyes snapped open and he too sat up. His eyes snapped to the camera and a smiling Emmett clicked away again.

"What the fuck?" he asked to nobody in general.

"We could be asking you the same thing." Rose wiggled her eyebrows at us. Then with a smirk on her face she shook her head at me before breaking into a wide grin.

"Everybody out!" Edward demanded with a huff at the end as the laughter continued. Even Jasper was hunched over in a fit of laughter at this point.

Everyone was still laughing as they made their way out; I watched them leave from my upright position on the bed. I felt fingers trace circles on my bare arm as my eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. I felt Edward move closer and move his fingers to ghost over my exposed back. I shuttered a little before giving myself over to the moment.  
"Best sleep I've gotten in a long time" he whispered, I hummed back in response. The truth was I had slept the night threw, not waking up once from a bad dream which hadn't happened in months.

His fingers stopped then and my eyes shot open and I was about to tell him to continue when I felt his lips where his fingers had been. My jaw dropped open and a soft moan came out, upon hearing that moan Edward nipped my shoulder sending a pulse through my body.

As his mouth explored my back kissing and rubbing and tasting I let my mind go and just absorb all that he was giving to me in this moment. We were in complete scilence accept for the occasional ruffle of the bed as he moved and my excited breaths that were coming from my mouth.

After his mouth had successfully explored my back and he was just giving quick pecks to it. I turned around to look at him, what I saw made my heart flutter, the hair on his head was shooting in all directions making him look sexy as fuck, his toned arms and chest were on display for my eyes to drink in, which they were happily doing. As my eyes were making their way back north I met Edwards's eyes which were considerably soft for him. The light from the window was coming from behind him which made his hair glow. We were just looking at each other in the silence, we were conveying with our eyes what neither one of us were going to say out loud.

All was peaceful and serene until the door cracked open and we heard another _click click_. Edwards's eyes shot to the door where a grin the size of Montana was on the face of Emmett.

"You son of a bitch!" Edward called to Emmett as his eyes made their way back to me with a sorrowful hue.

Emmett smiled wide and started to back away "I'm telling mom what you think of her!" before running out of the room, Edward gave my hand a soft squeeze before he was out of the bed and chasing Emmett to God knows where.

I let out a gush of air and shuttered in pleasure. I was about to let my thoughts turn back to Edward when a nock came from the door and Rose popped her head in. "I hope this isn't a bad time, but holy hell, what the fuck happened last night?"

"Well nothing _happened happened_, just a little messing around." I smiled at the memory.

"Come on Bella! You cannot leave me in suspense like that!" Rose said flopping down on my bed.

I smiled at her, what the hell were friends for anyways? "Well, don't laugh but I am really afraid of spiders ok? And I knew that you and Emmett were no doubt getting it on so I got Edward to squish them for me, and after a few more choice encounters in the night Edward said that he would protect me from any more spiders and after a dare I say fucking hot as hell make out session we fell asleep."

I don't know what went through Rose's mind at that point but it looked like confliction. "Ok two questions, first how the hell did you end up in that", she pointed at my lingerie "and two how the fuck did you let it end with a kiss! I'm married so I can say that Edwards pretty hot, the whole family has the genes of Gods."

Rose looked at me with hope and I went on to explain to her in depth of everything that had happened last night, I took her through my strategies to get into Edwards head and the hopeful reactions he would have, all the way to the outcomes of the night. She in return tried to convey to me some of the pictures that Emmett had taken of us in bed together, and I revealed that I actually fell asleep on top of him with the pillow wall a faint image in our minds.

When we were done giggling like schoolgirls we went into the closet and picked me something out to wear. It ended up being a pair of khaki shorts and a dark blue v neck t-shirt. Underneath that outfit is where Rose and I had fun, a matching set consisting of a leopard push up bra that made my chest look perfect and a pair of bikini style underwear to match.

I felt extra confident as I slipped on a pair of leopard toms and went downstairs to the kitchen with Rose. I had promised that I would teach her how to cook, and at the very least just have fun.

**(EPOV)**

After finally catching Emmett the three of us men were sitting in my office as I ignored what the two of them were saying I looked through the pictures Emmett had taken. They were actually very good; he had taken nearly thirty pictures of the two of us in many different poses. There is no doubt that he was taking pictures for an hour at least. Some of them were cute where Bella had been tucked tightly into me, holding onto each other, and others were more comical like the one where Bella's hand was on my face as she stretched out in her sleep. The one that I loved the most was the most recent picture Emmett took when we were staring into each other's eyes. That picture was so perfect and it captured the moment perfectly. I was staring at it as I faded back into their conversation.

"…we already know she's flexible and damn she must have some sort of stamina, I can just tell, no wonder Eddie slept in! What I would do to her if I wasn't married…" Emmett was ranting

"And she was in that nightie! Seriously it doesn't leave much up to the imagination." Jasper added.

"Excuse me?" I added in a cold tone.

"Come on Eddie boy! Tell us how she was, how many rounds did she get out of you! No wait tell us the positions, I bet she is a freak in the bed." Emmett's eyes got wide.

"First, don't call me that, and second we didn't do anything, really guys." I said but was thinking about all the things I wanted to do to her.

"Right, I got ya'…'noting'." Jasper rolled his eyes at the obvious misdirects.

"I'm serious, we made out, and I'm not going to lie, I felt her up, but we didn't really round any bases last night." I pursed my lips wondering why again I halted everything last night.

"Well I suggest you get on that, stat." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes in return.

"On a serious note," I gave a pointed look to Emmett "we need to discuss what's going to happen from here in regards to Bella."

I was surprised to hear a huff from Jasper's side of the room. "Seriously Edward? Are you going to treat this like its business? You clearly have feelings for Bella, you need to use your emotions, there isn't going to be a set order for how things play out. You need to just go with the flow of things on this one." Jasper finished with shaking his head.

"There has to be something…" I was cut off by Emmett.

"Ed my man, Jasper's right, emotion doesn't have any boundaries you just go with it and it will be amazing for you. No need to set up meetings, just do it."

"I just don't…" Again I was cut off, this time by Jasper.  
"You know I'm right when Emmett agrees, look at his relationship with Rose, they are going on their fifth year of happiness, and anyone can tell that Emmett lacks structure."

"As much as I resent Jasper's interpretation of my life, he's right." Emmett added.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked meekly leaning back in my chair with my hands over my eyes, there was no way that I could look at the two of them and have this conversation.

"Trust me when I say, it'll work out for the best no matter how it ends up." Jasper said.

I let that sink in for a moment, there was something between Bella and I, and nobody could deny that. It all depends on if the both of us were willing to take the risks and jump in. There is a lot more at stake with this relationship than that of Emmett and Rose's. She was a prisoner here is what she was, we couldn't have a relationship, that had the potential of ruining everything for us, how the whole system of keeping her here worked. I can't….

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled at me, I opened my eyes and looked at the two of them staring at me. "It's going to be ok, don't worry, please, let yourself finally have this." Emmett was actually soft and sincere in his words. It was strange.

I nodded my head at them, they were right, time to stop self-loathing and actually do something good for a change, Bella is good, no doubt in that.

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter, I know it's ridiculously short and you all deserve chapters that flow forever but I just really needed to get something out there for my sake and probably yours too. I'm trying to force myself to write more as you can see I updated another story a few days ago. So thanks for reading and I hope you weren't too disappointed that nothing REALLY happened just a filler chapter that got out some more of the emotions that they are feeling and setting up for what is to come! **

**Thanks again**

**-Livi**

**Oh and REVIEW GOSHDARNIT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I have another update on this story! I haven't really realized how long this story has become! I mean I hate to say it but we only have a few chapters left together. In my best estimate I say 10? I had a lot of fun with this one and I hope that you guys have too!**

**I have a few more stories up if you would be interested in getting into another story of mine that would be greatly appreciated! They are called Daughter Earth and WAKE. Check them out :D**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

"Ok Rose, I was thinking we make something simple as a testing the waters on what skills and such you need to work on." I smiled at her trying to convey to her that I was not going to demean her or make this difficult in any way.

"So what were you thinking we make? Toast?" She laughed. I laughed too but couldn't hide my eye twitch as I remembered the many mornings she had burnt my toast to a crisp.

"I was thinking we make a nice pot of soup. Something that cooks for a while so we can focus on other things and not worrying about sticking or burning ok?" I proposed.

"That sounds good to me master chef." She smiled. "So what do we do first?" She looked so excited to work.

"Well first we find some good cooking tunes." I pointed the way to the kitchen radio and told rose to get on picking something out. When the song _Roll To Me _by Del Amitri came on I knew that this was going to be one of those days.

After explaining to Rose that we needed a stock pot and she pulled out a sauce pan I knew that I was going to need to do it and have her watch on this first lesson. I explained to her that we were making chicken dumpling soup she got very excited.

"Ok, so this is a stock pot, you can generally identify these by the size." I filled it up with water. "Now because we are going to be adding things to the pot, we need to make sure we don't fill it up too high with water. The last thing we want to do is have the water boiling or spilling over." I felt like I was teaching a child but Rose looked to be watching intently as I heaved the pot to the stove.

"Now we need to let the pot of water come to a boil and then we need to salt the water." She nodded at me saying she understood. "Ok so recap, tell me what I have said so far." I was met with a blank slightly terrified stare. "It's ok Rose, tell me what you remember."

Starting with a smile she said "The stock pot is the big one?"

After sharing a quick laugh and going over everything again we watched the pot waiting for the boil. "So, Bella, are you going to fuck Edward tonight?" I turned bright red in an instant and whipped my head to Rose who wasn't fazed by any means and was still watching the pot.

"Uh, no, I mean…what?" I babbled. This was so unlike me.

"Come on Bells, you can't tell me that you don't want to." She smirked and flashed her eyes to me.

My confidence came back. "Rose there is nothing in this world that I would rather do than have him fuck me on this kitchen island, making me scream my lungs out begging for him. I wouldn't even mind the fact that I wouldn't be walking right for the next few days." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

We both pissed ourselves laughing as we noticed Jasper flushed in the doorway with a smirking Emmett right behind him. "All I wanted was a damn cookie." Jasper muttered and walked away.

"Damn Bella, Edward is a lucky sun of a bitch. Rosie baby why don't we ever venture outside of our bedroom anymore?" Emmett stole a quick kiss and made his way to the cookie jar.

"Well for first of all, I just think we should stick to our room until things from last time cool down. And second of all, Bella is a special case." Rose stated like it was obvious.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" I said in fake hurt.

"It means sweet Bella, that you need a wick in you before you start to act like a cat in heat even more than you already are." Rose smiled and bopped my nose.

"Um Rose, I think you are mistaken my dear friend. You are confusing my need for sexual satisfaction with my so called 'cat in heat' ways." I laughed then continued "I am a very adventurous and needy creature. I would not call that desperate by any means."

"Bella, Edward is going to have a field day with you, I can tell already. You guys both are freaks and I almost wish I could see the look on his face once he realizes that." Emmett chuckled.

I turned bright red again and threw the spoon I had in my hand at his head. He easily dodged it but he was thoroughly warned.

"Bella getting a little defensive are you?" Emmett spoke, clearly he didn't learn his lesson.

"Do you want your food to be poisoned Emmett?" I added pointing to the pot of water.

"Touché." Was his simple reply as he replied as I stared at him as he stole another kiss from Rose and was gone.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." I exclaimed as the pot had come to a boil.

**EPOV**

I was finally alone. I was in my room debating if I should shower or just get dressed for the day. Deciding that it was best if I was fresh, and also the hardening in my pants led me to discarded my clothes and walk into the conjoining bathroom.

Once I stepped into the shower flashes of my beautiful Bella flashed into my mind. And I lowered my hand. I was just getting into the intimate images when my door crashed open and Emmett was bellowing for me. I was going to kill him.

I shut the water off pissed as all hell and threw a towel around my waist. He was still calling my name over and over as I stormed into the room. He had the most ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Eddie my boy! You are going to be so thankful when I tell you this." He started.

"Emmett, this better has better been something or else I swear to God I am going to kill you." I snapped and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh how I so easily forget about whacking off in the shower! You know I have a woman that actually satisfies me and doesn't leave me hanging so I don't experience that too much anymore." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett." Was all that was needed to be said.

"Alright! You are no fun. What I was going to say was that Bella is very special and you better treat her right." Emmett was being serious.

"I know Emmett, I was planning on doing something nice for her…I was going to follow your whipped pussy moves and take her out like you do for Rose." I had to throw that jibe in for my own sanity.

"Say what you will but Rose appreciates that sort of stuff, she needs to be wined and dinned." He sat thinking. "You know now that I think about it, Bella might not be into that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in slight panic. Did she not want to be out with me?

"Well Rose and I were talking to her and she kind of hinted at her more…" We were cut off by the profanity of Rose. Emmett shot up and was out of the door in an instant. I pulled a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on before I was behind him.

**BPOV**

"Son of a mother fucking cunt licking bitch!" Rose screamed as loud as humanly possible.

"Rose come here, let me look at that!" I said as my gut reaction to her bleeding finger. I was teaching her how to peal vegetables, she even had the safety peeler, I have no idea how she cut herself.

I grabbed at her hand and examined it. The blood started to affect me and I was getting woozy. Just in time for Jasper and Emmett to be rushing into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Emmett said rushing over to help Rose.  
"I cut my hand on that piece of devil metal thingie!" Rose hissed as Emmett applied pressure on her hand.

I was swaying slightly as Jasper came up to me and steadied me. "Come on Bella, let's sit you down, you don't look so well."

I followed silently as he led me to the sitting room. He magically had a glass of water for me to drink as my foggy mind started to clear out.

"Sorry about that Jasper, blood makes me woozy." I shook my head and sipped some more water.

"Well isn't that interesting." Came Edwards's glorious chuckle from the doorway. "How are you feeling?" he questioned as he came to sit next to me. I faintly registered that Jasper was leaving the room and was solidified when I heard the door shut.

"I'm just a little dizzy. The smell of blood brings me back." I said and closed my eyes leaning back on the couch.

Edward pulled me to him and started to stroke my hair and place gentle kisses on my head. "It's alright now Bella." We sat in that position for some while as I slowly came back to reality.

I turned in my seat and placed a hand on Edwards's chest. "Thank yo.." I was cut off by Edwards hurried lips against mine. Before I knew it his hands were in my hair pulling me closer to him.

I moved my position so I was straddling his lap. I ran my hands up his chest and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me, unable to get him close enough.

Feeling my desperation he simultaneously slid his hand down my back pulling me closer to him as he bit my swollen bottom lip and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

The moan that escaped my mouth was borderline embarrassing. It was my gut reaction to grind into him electing a glorious moan from him also. This reacted in him pulling away momentarily with a glazed over but mischievous look. I smirked at him and raised a challenging eyebrow to him. And boy oh boy did he take my challenge. As I was panting catching my breath he took it upon himself to dive into my neck kissing, sucking, and biting lightly. My fingers curled into his hair and I pulled him closer to my neck. His hands slid down my back and settled on my rear.

I all but screamed in pleasure as he squeezed my firm ass and ushered me to grind down on him. He released my neck and kissed up to my hear where he whispered "You are so beautiful when you cry out." Followed by him nipping at my ear lobe and me bucking into him, my reaction made him grab my ass even harder and hold me in place. He slowly grinded into me as he sucked the soft spot behind my ear. I was moaning no stop at this point. He slid his hands under my shirt and traced the plains of my stomach. I tried to rip my shirt off but he slowed it down.

"I can't control myself around you." He whispered as he brought our foreheads together. I was still grinding into him and he hissed.

"Maybe you shouldn't" I tried to convince him looking into those piercing green eyes.

**Sooooo I hope you liked this and you should give me your feedback and I'm just going to sit here and pretend that I didn't leave you with that cliffhanger! Ok! Sweet! Remember the more reviews I get the more likely I am to remember that I need to finish what was started…..**

**REVIEW PLEASAE!**


End file.
